Lelouch of the Shinigami Path
by karndragon
Summary: Lelouch is shot dead by the Black Knights after being exposed by Schneizel and mysteriously ends up in the Soul Society where he becomes and rises up as a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Based from R2 Episode 19 and the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and I don't own Code Geass.

**A/N: **I just couldn't help myself and this idea just came to me. So here is the first chapter of this crossover fanfic.

**Prologue**

It was a nice day in the Soul Society and within the walls of the capital known as the Seireitei; a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 was walking and heading to one of the Division's barracks. It was a woman with pink long hair with two braided strands that hung from each of her sides and had violet eyes. She was wearing a typical Shihakusho and wrapped around her left arm is a badge and it was the division badge for the 10th Division. She was passing by other Shinigami and they looked and greeted her.

"Good morning Lieutenant," one of the Shinigami greeted.

The woman gave a warm smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning Lieutenant," another Shinigami greeted.

"Morning."

"Good morning Lieutenant," two female Shinigami greeted.

"Morning," the woman said with a smile.

The pink haired lieutenant walked by and was greeted by four male Shinigami who saw her and blushed with a smile.

"Good morning Lieutenant," the four Shinigami greeted simultaneously, "you're looking as lovely as ever."

The lieutenant giggled, "Thank you. Keep up the good work."

"Yes ma'am," the four Shinigami said happily.

The pink haired lieutenant moved on and then saw another Shinigami. It was a young man with red short hair and blue eyes and also wore a division badge around his left arm and it was of the 11th Division.

"Good morning Naoto," the pink haired lieutenant greeted.

"Oh, morning Euphie," Naoto greeted back.

They walk together for a bit.

"So today's the day," Naoto said.

"Yes, the ceremony for the new Captain of 12th Division," Euphie pondered, "say Naoto, did you heard anything about the previous captain, Hikifune?"

"No, but it's not like my worthless Captain would know himself since he doesn't really care about what's going on with the Gotei 13. You?"

"I haven't really had the chance to ask him."

"Hmm, I see."

Naoto and Euphie get ready to go their separate ways.

"Well, I'm going to go get my Captain," Euphie said, "We'll see you there Naoto."

"Yeah, see you Euphie," Naoto replied.

"Good luck dealing with your captain."

Naoto sighed, "I'll try…but…oh well, see you at the First Division barracks."

Naoto and Euphie went their separate ways. Soon, Euphie walked through barracks of her division and got to the door that was her captain's room. Euphie clears her throat and knocks on the door.

"Lelouch, it's me," Euphie called.

"Oh Euphie, come in," Lelouch replied.

"Yes," Euphie said as she slid the door open and let herself in and slid the door close.

Euphie saw Lelouch sitting on the floor with his arm on an arm rest reading a book. Lelouch was wearing his Shihakusho with a white sash and wore his 10th Division captain haori over it.

"Lelouch, are you ready?" Euphie asked, "It's time we went for the Captain Ceremony."

Lelouch sighed as he closed his book and put it down, "So it's already time."

"Aren't you excited Lelouch?" Euphie said with glee, "I know I am."

Lelouch chuckled, "You really enjoy these ceremonies, do you?"

"I'm just curious; do you know who the new 12th Division Captain is?"

"No and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. After all, these things are meant as a surprise," Lelouch said with a smile.

Euphie chuckled, "That's typical of you, my dear brother."

"Let's go, my Lieutenant."

"Yes, my Captain."

Lelouch slides open the door and he and Euphie see a young woman with long orange hair and yellowish green eyes and wore a typical Shihakusho and it was their third seated officer.

"Oh, Lulu and Euphie, good morning," the orange haired woman greeted.

"Good morning Shirley," Lelouch greeted.

"Morning Shirley."

"I thought you two would be on your way to the ceremony," Shirley said.

"We're on our way now," Euphie said.

"Right…"

Lelouch put his hand on Shirley's shoulder, "Well see you later, and keep things in order while we're gone."

"You can count on me Lulu," Shirley said while blushing.

Lelouch nodded and left for the First Division barrack with Euphie following behind him. Shirley watched as her captain and lieutenant walked away and went to the other direction within the barrack. What neither of the three knew was that they were being watched by another Shinigami. The Shinigami in question was wearing a cloak with a hood over his head and on the top of his right hand was a geass symbol and the Shinigami had a grin.

"This has been very interesting," the cloak wearing Shinigami said and then chuckled.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Euphie continued to walk to their destination.

"It's amazing, isn't it Lelouch?" Euphie said.

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's been twenty years."

Lelouch knew what his half-sister was referring to, "Yes, it has."

"Even after so long, I'm still surprised through all this, I'm sure it's the same way for you and Shirley."

Lelouch smiled, "Yeah."

"I wonder how things went in our home world after we died. I wonder what became of Britannia, about your families and friends. I wonder if the conflict between Britannia and Black Knights has ended."

Lelouch had his thought and thought about the people he cared about and left behind, "_CC…Kallen…Milly…Rivalz…I hope they're able to still live on…Kallen, I hope still live…_"

**Flashback: 20 years ago in the Black Knight's Flagship, Ikaruga**

Lelouch, in his persona as Zero with Kallen standing in front of him as light flashed on them and there were knightmares and core members of the Black Knights pointing their guns on Lelouch.

"It's over Zero!" Todoh said.

"How dare you play a con game with us!" Chiba added.

Other members of the Black Knights were cursing him out calling him a fraud and a despicable con man and Lelouch noticed Diethard with a camcorder pointing on Lelouch. Lelouch also noticed his older half brother Schneizel observing and it was all the explanation that Lelouch needed and was frustrated and he has given up and lost the remaining hope he had.

**Flashback End**

"_Even after I was killed, I tried so hard to find Nunnally, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe…maybe I'm not meant to find Nunnally…_"

"Lelouch," Euphie called out.

Lelouch got out of his train of thought and looked at his half sister, "Euphie…"

"Thinking about the past…of the things that happened?"

Lelouch looked away on the ground and nodded, "Yeah…"

Euphie had a downcast look and was concerned for her brother, "Lelouch…"

"C'mon Euphie, let's hurry."

"Oh…right."

Lelouch and Euphie hurried themselves to get to the First Division barracks and they set themselves to make sure they were not late.

**That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: Going back to how it started, starting with the Black Knights turning on their leader in the Ikaruga.**


	2. Betrayed and Executed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

**A/N: **Now it is the beginning from Lelouch's death to ending up in the Soul Society and becoming a Shinigami.

**Betrayed and Executed**

**Black Knight's Flagship, Ikaruga**

Lelouch, in his persona as Zero was riding in the elevator with Kallen. The Second Battle of Tokyo was a failure to him due to the blast when Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven, shot the F.L.E.I.A. warhead and it had obliterated part of the Tokyo Settlement and worse for Lelouch was that it was believed that his sister, Nunnally was lost in the blast as well as Sayoko. It was sad day for Lelouch and Kallen didn't know what she could do for her leader.

"_CC is gone and Nunnally has been killed_," Kallen said in her head with sadness, "_that means that Lelouch has…_"

"Kallen," Lelouch spoke, "Thank goodness, you're safe. I'm sorry it took me long to rescue you."

Kallen looked at Zero surprised and then spoke, "Lelouch, I was able to talk to Nunnally. She saved me."

"I see."

The elevator stopped at the floor they wanted and they walked out of the elevator.

Kallen continued, "Umm, I know this is a weird time to be saying this, but I also had a brother and-"

Kallen was interrupted when lights flashed on them suddenly and she and Lelouch were surprised at what they saw. What they saw were knightmares and most of the core members of the Black Knights pointing their guns, specifically aiming at Lelouch.

"It's over Zero!" Todoh declared.

"How dare you play a con game with us!" Chiba added.

"We know all about your geass!" Ohgi said.

Lelouch was shocked at what he just heard and then he noticed Diethard filming the whole thing.

"The legendary hero Zero died in combat before he could achieve his goals," Diethard said in a documentary way, "however, his brave way of life will forever be told for generations to come."

"Is that your manuscript, Diethard?" Lelouch asked.

"To be honest, I wished to have filmed this until your victory over Britannia," Diethard shook his head and glared at Zero, "unfortunately the show is now cancelled."

"_What should I do?_" Lelouch asked in his head, "_The Knightmares are an obstacle, but Ohgi and the others are still defenseless. If I use my geass without being noticed…_"

"Everyone trusted you!" Minami said with anger.

"Inoue, Yoshida, they all died for you!" Sugiyama added with anger as well.

"Wait!" Kallen pleaded standing in front of Lelouch with her arms out to shield him, "This is too one-sided! This kind of…we all got here thanks to Zero, right? We should at least hear him out and-"

"Out of the way Kallen!" Tamaki demanded.

"Do you want to die with Zero?!" Sugiyama asked.

"Don't tell me you're under the control of geass as well!" Ohgi spoke in anger.

Kallen just looked at the people that were ready to shoot Lelouch and decided to find something out.

"Answer me Lelouch," Kallen said, "To you, what am I?"

Lelouch was silent.

"With you, I'd…well, c'mon…"

Lelouch was still trying to figure things out and then he looked at his upper left said and saw Schneizel with his aide Kanon.

"I see," Lelouch said in soft tone, "So this is your check, Schneizel? Then, in any kind of situation, there's really no way out."

Lelouch looked at Kallen who was still waiting for him to answer her question. Lelouch felt that there was no way out and since he was no longer able to reunite with Nunnally, all was lost to him and in the end, it was a reminder to himself that he was unable to help those that were dear to him and he felt that he had to do something right now, for at least that he would make sure that Kallen would not die because of him.

"Come on, please tell me!" Kallen pleaded.

Kallen was then surprised to hear Lelouch starting to laugh.

"Fools, you all realized it this late?" Lelouch said as he took off his helmet and surprising Kallen with his remarks, "About the fact that you were all being used? About the fact that you're all just pawns?"

This just made the core members of Black Knights angrier at the fact that Zero was saying these things to them.

"Zero, so it's true that you…" Ohgi spoke.

Tamaki was upset and it saddened him, "Zero…"

Kallen was in absolute shock and felt like someone was just took a knife and stabbed her, "Lelouch…"

Schneizel and Kanon just looked on and Schneizel half expected Lelouch to actually deny the allegations.

"Kallen, you were a very elite pawn among them all," Lelouch said with a smile and then gave his attention to rest of the core members, "indeed, everything was like a chessboard. All of this was a game."

Kallen turned with her head down feeling betrayed, "I see…" Kallen had tears that started to form in her eyes and felt betrayed, anger, and sadness, "Farewell, Lelouch."

Kallen began to walk away from the person she felt toyed with her emotions.

"Get ready!" Todoh instructed.

They all had their guns aimed and ready to shoot and Kallen moved out of the firing range.

"Kallen, you must live on," Lelouch said.

Kallen heard what Lelouch said and turned and saw Lelouch's expression of sadness as he smiled.

"I'm sorry Kallen, you deserve better than this," Lelouch said, "please live on."

Kallen's eyes widened as she started to realize, "Wait a minute, Lelouch, you…"

"Fire!" Todoh commanded.

Shots were fired and the bullets struck Lelouch in multiple places as he coughed blood out of his mouth. Lelouch cursed his own weaknesses and wished he done better for his revolution as he started to fall on the floor.

Kallen's eyes still widened, "Why didn't I realize?"

The Shinkiro suddenly appeared surprising everyone and Rolo came out of the cockpit and saw that he was too late and he was horrified to see his brother dead.

"Big brother!" Rolo shouted in a sad tone.

Kallen stares in shocked and the core members of the Black Knights talk about Lelouch getting what he deserved. Kallen went over held Lelouch's body which was already starting to get cold and Rolo stood cold and couldn't bring himself to move and tears started to form in his eyes to see his brother dead. He didn't forget about the things Lelouch had said to him but he was still willing to protect him because Rolo felt that he understood Lelouch and to him, he still considered him to be his brother even if they were all lies.

Schneizel went to Todoh and Ohgi, "With this, it's over. Now my brother can longer manipulate you to do his selfish desires."

"Yes," Ohgi said, "we'll leave his body to you Schneizel."

"I appreciate this, you all did the right thing," Schneizel turned to Kanon, "Kanon, have some the staff members over to pick up my brother's body."

"Yes your highness," Kanon obliged and went to do what he was asked.

**Lelouch's Room**

CC felt that something was wrong and simply spoke, "Oh, my master…"

**Warehouse Three**

Ohgi went to Kallen to try to comfort her.

"Kallen, are you all right?" Ohgi asked with concern.

Ohgi is shocked to see Kallen holding Lelouch's body with tears.

"Why?" Kallen asked on the verge of crying, "Why did you make such a face? That's wasn't the face of someone that had no regard for the people he's hurt. It was the face of someone who gave up, who felt that there was nothing left for him. Why did you tell me to live on?"

"Kallen…?" Ohgi spoke surprised.

"Hey Kallen…" Tamaki asked with concern.

Todoh had felt pity for Kallen, "I guess that it would be hard for Kozuki."

"But why?" Chiba asked with concern for Kallen, "Why is she sad about this? Zero just admitted that she was nothing but a pawn to him."

"Kallen…" Minami said.

Sugiyama rubbed his head and didn't know what say.

"_Well, this is unexpected_," Schneizel said in his head, "_For someone to feel that close to my brother…Lelouch probably knew that and for that he…_"

Kallen had her face against Lelouch's face and cried, "Lelouch…"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch meets a Shinigami with a geass symbol in C's World and ends up in the Soul Society and meets with someone he never would expect to see.**


	3. From C's World to Soul Society

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass and Bleach, this all fan based.

**A/N: **I actually had time to produce this chapter the day after I posted the previous chapter, which is very rare for me.

**From C's World to Soul Society**

**C's World**

Lelouch opens his eyes and he widens them as he was surprised to see where he was. He saw that he was standing and he looked around.

"Where am I?" Lelouch asked himself, "This place, I see…I must be in C's World."

Lelouch chuckled sadly, "Yes, I remember why I'm here. I was killed by Ohgi and the others."

Lelouch thought about what had happened at the Ikaruga and when he saw Schneizel and sighed, "I guess Schneizel beat me in his move, it makes me sick."

Lelouch then thought about Kallen and was sad and he balled his fist in frustration.

"Such a sad young man you are," a voice spoke.

Lelouch was surprised and quickly looked around, "Who's there? Show yourself."

"Up here."

Lelouch looked up and saw a figure. The figure descended down and stood in front of Lelouch. Lelouch stood back and it looked at the person with caution and saw the person wore a black gi and hakama with red obi, white tabi and sandals and had a sheathed katana on his left side. It was man with long black hair that went down to his lower back tied in a ponytail with two strands hanging in the left side of his face and had gold eyes and it was also noted that the man had a small scar running down his right side of his face.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm a Shinigami," the person said.

"A Shinigami?"

"Yes, basically, I'm here to take you to a certain place."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked and then noticed something on the Shinigami's right hand.

"Oh, you noticed," the Shinigami said as he showed his right hand and it was a geass symbol.

"Geass…so, you're immortal."

"In some way."

"Some way, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Enough talk," the Shinigami said as he drew his katana, "let's do this."

Lelouch got nervous and backed away, "What are you going do?"

"Hmph, I don't see why you're getting nervous."

"Just what are you going to do?" Lelouch asked in a demanding tone.

The geass symbol on the Shinigami's right hand glowed and he rushed and stabbed Lelouch. Lelouch was shocked and he looked at the blade that he stabbed him in the chest and he looked at the Shinigami that had a grin.

"Am I going to do…?" Lelouch asked.

"There's nothing to worry about, you're already dead. I'm just sending you to a certain place, a place called the Soul Society."

"The Soul Society?"

The Shinigami grinned, "You'll see soon enough. Normally, this wouldn't be the way to send a soul to the Soul Society but it's thanks to the geass mark on my hand that I can do this for you, Britannian."

"So…you must know…"

"Yes, I know all about you Lelouch vi Britannia aka Zero. What a shame, you lost everything, you've been lied to, defeated and played but now, I'm sending you to the Soul Society."

The Shinigami pulled his sword out of Lelouch and Lelouch fell on his knees.

"How do…you know…all…this…about…?"

"That's not something you need to concern yourself with," the Shinigami said as he sheathed his sword.

Lelouch tries to question him but loses consciousness and fell on the ground. The place where Lelouch was stabbed creates a light that surrounds him and he disappears from C's World.

The Shinigami smirks, "Now that Lelouch will be in the Soul Society, this will be interesting. It's going to be interesting when he see certain two ladies. What will happen then?"

The Shinigami chuckled and with a grin.

**Soul Society**

After some time, Lelouch opens his eyes and he gingerly looks around and finds that he's on the ground. He slowly gets up and puts his hand on chest to the spot where he was stabbed and then looks down and notices that's he in wearing different clothing. He sees that he's wearing a light brown sleeveless robe with a black sash. He looks around and finds that he's in a forest.

"A forest?" Lelouch spoke, "So, am I here? Am I in the Soul Society?"

Lelouch didn't know what do and decided to check things out as walked.

"I wonder…am I really in the afterlife? I know for a fact that I died so this can't be within the living, even so, this not what I would expect. Well, for now, it would be best if find that black wearing man or someone who knows about this place."

As Lelouch continued to walk, he sees someone. The person had their back turned and Lelouch noticed that the person had long pink hair. Lelouch goes to the person.

"Excuse me," Lelouch spoke, "can you help me?"

"Hmm," the person spoke, "yes, what can I do for you?"

The person turned and it was a young woman with long pink hair who had her eyes closed. Lelouch stopped in his tracks as he was shocked to see who it was. The pink haired young woman opened her eyes and was shocked to see Lelouch.

"E-Euphie?" Lelouch spoke surprised.

There she was, his sister Euphemia li Britannia, the sister he loved second to Nunnally. Euphemia was wearing a light blue robe with a white sash and her violet eyes widened as she was shocked to see her brother.

"Lelouch? Lelouch, is that really you?" Euphie asked.

Lelouch was shocked and he recalled the painful memory of when he shot Euphie because of his own mistake with the use of his geass."

"Lelouch," Euphie spoke, "if you're here, then that means…you died."

Lelouch felt shame and nodded, "Yes…" Lelouch had a sad smile, "I got what I deserve," Lelouch then fell on his knees, "I'm so happy to see you again Euphie. You may not believe me but I never intended for what happened to you. I know that nothing I say or do could ever atone for my actions," Lelouch put his hands on the ground and had looked on the ground, "I'm the reason you did something that was completely against your nature which resulted of you losing your life by my hand. I'm at your mercy Euphie so please, do as you wish. Whatever you decide to do to me, I will not resist. Whatever pain and misery you decided to inflict on me will be nothing compare to the pain and suffering that I caused you."

"…Do you really mean that Lelouch?" Euphie asked in a serious tone.

"Yes."

Euphie balled her fists and narrowed her eyes at her brother, "If that's the case…"

Euphie walked closely and was very close to Lelouch and Lelouch gritted his teeth prepared for whatever his sister had in store for him.

"Lelouch…" Euphie spoke as started to reach her hand to him.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch learns from Euphie of where they are and how things are in the Soul Society and what Euphie has decided regarding Lelouch.**


	4. Sibling Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

Sibling Reunion

Euphie balled her fists and narrowed her eyes at her brother, "If that's the case…"

Euphie walked closely and got very close to Lelouch and Lelouch gritted his teeth prepared for whatever his sister had in store for him.

"Lelouch…" Euphie spoke as started to reach her hand to him and then put her hand down, "Lelouch, Lelouch look at me."

Lelouch did just that, "Yes Euphie?"

Euphie went to Lelouch and faced him eye leveled with serious look, "Lelouch I want to ask you something and I want you not to leave anything out."

"What is it?"

Euphie stood up and had Lelouch to do the same, "Lelouch, I want you to tell me what has happened after I died."

Lelouch was shocked and looked away with shame, "Euphie, I…"

"Lelouch, please…" Euphie said with a determined look, "I just want to know, what has been going on with you, Suzaku, Cornelia, with your fight with Britannia, everything, even if you think small details is not worth mentioning, I still want to hear it."

Lelouch sighed, "All right."

Lelouch started to explain to Euphie about the events that had happened starting from what happened after her death up to when the Black Knights turned on him after learning about his geass and when they executed him which resulted his own death. He didn't leave out anything as to the reactions and consequences of what had happened and the choices that Lelouch made.

Euphie was shocked in some of the things that happened with Suzaku and his convictions on things, learning that their father also had geass and used it to alter Lelouch's memories and using Nunnally, the death of Shirley by the hands of Rolo, who was assigned as Lelouch's brother and killed out of jealously, the Second Battle of Tokyo which resulted the use of the FLEIA warhead, right to the part of Schneizel revealing Lelouch's identity and his geass to the Black Knight which resulted to a coup d'état.

"I see, so that's what happened," Euphie said as she listened to every word Lelouch had said to her.

"Yes," Lelouch said, "really, it's my own fault. I was careless and in a way, I played right into Schneizel's hand. I lost and with everything that had happened, I gave up, I could no longer bring myself to fight anymore."

"That's why you said those terrible things to the Black Knights and even to that red head Kallen, even though it wasn't how you really felt and it sounds to me that you cared for her deeply."

"I had to make sure Kallen stayed alive," Lelouch said sadly, "she was one of the few people left that was precious to me, I couldn't let her die because of me so I did what I had to do."

"Even though it would hurt her and that she would end up cursing you forever?" Euphie asked concerned with what happened between Lelouch and Kallen.

"As long as Kallen was still alive and able to move on, it was good enough for me."

"…I see."

"So there you have it and with that, do what you wish Euphie."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm content."

Euphie raised her right hand and directed it to Lelouch and Lelouch himself closed his eyes and expected to receive retribution from his sister. He then felt her hand on his head and she was rubbing it. Lelouch opened his eyes and was surprised that Euphie was giving a warm smile as she was stroking his hair.

"Euphie…" Lelouch spoke surprised.

"This is what I wish. I really like stroking your hair," Euphie said with a warm smile.

"Euphie?"

"Anyway," Euphie released her hand, "I'm sure you're wondering where we are."

"Uh, well, yes…but Euphie, about-"

Euphie interrupted, "Well, as you know we're in a place called the Soul Society, a place where souls like you and me resides."

"Yes, I know that much."

"Now, about where you are right now. When a Shinigami sends a soul, they would say that the Soul Society is a paradise, the only place that seems to be a paradise in the Soul Society is the Seireitei."

"The Seireitei? Where's that Euphie?" Lelouch asked.

"It's the center of the Soul Society and act as its capital. The people who live there are mostly nobles and members of the Seireitei's military."

Lelouch was surprised and intrigued, "There are nobles in the Soul Society?"

"There sure is."

"Do you know how the nobles are?"

"If you're asking if they are the ones like in our homeland of Britannia, I really don't know for I've never met a noble of the Soul Society."

"Hmm, understandable I suppose," Lelouch said as he pondered what he was just told and continued, "And what about the military you were referring to?"

"Oh right, I figured you'd want to know. Well, anyway, the Seireitei has three military branches, the Gotei 13, the Kido Corps, and the Onmitsukido."

"I see…"

"The place we're in right now is the 8th district of the East Rukongai called Raku'uta and if you compare it with our world in history, it would be kind of like the Kyoto of the Edo Era."

"I'm surprised you know a bit of Japanese history."

"Come now Lelouch, give me some credit," Euphie pouted, "and it helped with Suzaku teaching me as well."

"Right…" Lelouch sighed, "Anyway, what is it about the Rukongai?"

Euphie nodded, "The Rukongai is actually divided into 320 districts. 80 in each side of north, south, west, and east. Each numbered district in descending order is on how far they are from the center. This results in the higher-numbered and farther districts decaying into slums, so while District 1 on each side is the most peaceful and lawful, the highest is District 80 of each side and it's the most hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area like in the Heian era of Japan with the decaying living conditions and I don't mean diseases."

"So the further the district, the more decaying, crime ridden, and un peaceful it gets," Lelouch deduced.

"Pretty much, it kind of decays a lot more in starting with the District 15s."

"I see…Euphie, have you been here in the Soul Society all this time?"

"Yes, for a year."

"…Yes, of course, did you meet someone who said he was a Shinigami?"

"Yes, am I to assume Lelouch that you met a man with long black hair that went down to his lower back tied in a ponytail with two strands hanging in the left side of his face and had gold eyes and a small scar running down his right side of his face."

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, that's him."

"He's the one who sent me here as well."

Lelouch thought of things for a moment, "There are too many things that we don't know. Have you seen him since then?"

Euphie shook her head, "No, I haven't."

"Then we…probably won't see him again, maybe he's just station there," Lelouch concluded but had a thought, "_the geass mark on his hand, he's got to be the same as CC…and the emperor…_"

Lelouch was surprised when Euphie put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Lelouch, since you have nowhere to really go, considering that you just got here in the Soul Society, why don't you come with me?" Euphie said.

"Huh?" Lelouch replied confused.

"I'm on my way to the marketplace for an errand for someone I'm staying with, will you come with me? I would like your company," Euphie pleaded with her hands together being hopeful.

Lelouch was taken back and had a sad expression, "You sure about this? I mean, I'm the reason that…"

Euphie held Lelouch's hand, "Just come with me, I'll show you around this way."

Euphie pulled and dragged Lelouch along.

Lelouch was unable to understand, "_Why? Why is Euphie happy to see me? She should be angry with me? She should hate me. It's my fault. It's my fault because of the malignant command that I placed upon her, making her do something that was against her very nature, her very being, I killed her and used what had happened for my goals…and yet she's happy to see me. I don't understand…_"

Lelouch pulled himself free and stopped and Euphie turned to face her brother.

"Lelouch, do you not want to be around me?" Euphie asked feeling hurt.

"Euphie, I don't understand," Lelouch said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this, I mean the fact you're talking to me and going on about this like nothing happened. I destroyed your life and killed you and yet, you're carrying on like you're not angry, why?"

Euphie put her finger on her chin, "Lelouch, you seem to misunderstand something."

"What?"

"I'm not carrying on like nothing happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me Lelouch, I am upset for what happened but tell what good would it do me now?"

Lelouch was taken back, "I don't understand."

"Would it change anything? You think that I would be satisfied if I took my revenge on you. I could but what would I really gain? Would I be able to revive in our world? Would I be able to change the past? No, I wouldn't. Nothing would change and I can't really do anything about it right now. What happened has happened and neither of us can change it."

Lelouch looked down with remorse, "No, of course not," Lelouch then thought of something and was surprised and he looked at the reflection of a small pond that was nearby and then he realized something as he was checking his left eye, "_My geass…it's gone. But how, how did this happen?_" Lelouch thought of the Shinigami with the geass symbol on his hand and when it glowed as he stabbed him. "_Is that Shinigami responsible for me losing my geass? If so…but how…?_"

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" Euphie asked.

Lelouch sighed and just looked at Euphie, "It's nothing Euphie."

Euphie narrowed her eyes at her brother, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely, in fact, I'm actually relieved," Lelouch said with a warm smile.

"Really?'

"Yeah," Lelouch said and then thought, "_At least, I won't make the mistake that giving a malignant command to anyone accidentally due to my own wording. It's hard but I think I can live with it._"

"Lelouch," Euphie called.

"Hmm?"

"Lelouch, with everything you've told me and the fact that you were willing to let me do what I wanted towards you tells me what I believe all along."

"Which is?"

"That you feel remorse and that my death affected you as well, just as much as Cornelia and Suzaku."

"I…" Lelouch had his head down.

"I can see it in your eyes Lelouch and I see that you're the kind to take responsibility for things without trying to blame anyone else for it, even things that weren't really your fault, like your friend Shirley's death."

"Euphie…"

Euphie took Lelouch's hands, "It's like I said earlier and I'm sure you would agree that you and I can't do anything what has happened, it's all in the past. The only thing we can do is move forward and do what we can do now. It's what I have done and you can do it as well."

"I see…" Lelouch said and then smiled, "You amaze me Euphie."

"Oh well," Euphie smiled, "it did help that I had someone who looked after me when I came here."

"Someone looking after you…"

Euphie nodded, "Come with me for the errands and then I'll introduce you to the person She's a nice lady."

Lelouch looked at Euphie and then decided to go along, "All right, I'll go with you."

Euphie was happy, "Thank you Lelouch. Let's go."

"Sure," Lelouch said as he went with Euphie for her errands, "_If anything, I'll look after Euphie, I won't make the mistake with her again. Nunnally…maybe I can find out where I can find Nunnally if she's here in the Soul Society as well._"

Lelouch went with Euphie and Euphie was showing him around in Raku'uta. Lelouch still had questions of the circumstances but he figured that he would be able to figure things out one step at a time. It was still a shock to him that he no longer had his geass but the plus side for him was he could look at his sister Euphie via eye contact and not worry even saying things as a joke.

Meanwhile, there were three men that were watching Lelouch and Euphie, one of them was the Shinigami that Lelouch met. The other two also wore Shihakushos and carried their Zanpakutos.

"He's met with Euphemia," the scarred Shingami said with a grin, "excellent."

"Can't I just strangle Lelouch," the man with a white hair asked, "it's because of him that I-"

"Enough Mao," the Shinigami interrupted, "I've already explained this to you. Lelouch has a role to my plans just as the others do."

Mao gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I can't believe that he was the one," the brown haired man with a beard said, "to think that Britannian brat was Zero and he used that accursed power on me to make my men and myself to kill ourselves. This is unacceptable."

"Calm yourself Kusakabe," the scarred Shinigami reminded.

Kusakabe was upset and glared at the Shinigami, "How can I be calm? I can't allow him to just walk free. You're mistaking in bringing that Britannian bastard here in the Soul Society," Kusakabe was about to move with his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "I'll go there and prove to you that-"

Kusakabe stopped himself when a sword was quickly drawn and the blade was inches away to his throat and he looked at the Shinigami glaring at him.

"Kusakabe, don't forget it was me who brought you here in the Soul Society when you were wandering in C's World," the Shinigami reminded with cold eyes and then looked at Mao, "Mao, the same goes for you. I could kill you both right now if you insist on defying me."

Kusakabe and Mao knew it wouldn't be a good idea to challenge him as they both knew that they didn't stand chance against him.

"All right, all right, you're right," Kusakabe said, "my apologies for my insolence."

"Fine, I'll continue to do what you say," Mao said, "after all, you did promise that I will reunite with CC."

The Shinigami smiled, "That's right. As long as you do as I say, you will meet with CC again," the Shinigami looked at Kusakabe, "Kusakabe, you'll have your chance of revenge against the Black Knights and Britannia by showing them your power."

"Yes, of course, it's the reason why I chose to follow you."

"Good, glad that you both understand," the Shingami said as he pulled his sword back and sheathed it, "you two get back to your divisions."

"What will you do?" Mao asked.

The Shinigami smiled, "I'm going to follow Aizen. See what he's up to?"

"Aizen?" Kusakabe asked, "Sosuke Aizen?"

"Yes, it seems that he's doing some experiments. I want to see it."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mao asked, "That man is dangerous. Who knows what will happen if he catches you."

The Shinigami chuckled, "I know that Sosuke Aizen is dangerous but don't underestimate me because I'm just as dangerous. Move it you two."

Mao sighed, "All right."

"Understood," Kusakabe said as he and Mao used Shunpo to leave.

The Shinigami smiled, "Lelouch vi Britannia, I'll use you to achieve my goal," the Shinigami looked at his geass marked hand, "I'm sure you don't mind if I keep your geass with me. Now then…"

The Shingami used Shunpo to leave as well.

Meanwhile with Lelouch and Euphie, the two were at the marketplace of Raku'uta and Lelouch was helping Euphie with the things that Euphie needed to get. While it was happening, Euphie was explaining things to Lelouch and Lelouch was listening and taking mental notes of how things were in the Soul Society.

"Tell me Euphie," Lelouch said.

"Hmm?" Euphie replied.

"You seem to know a lot about these things."

"Well, for me, it's because the person I'm living with knows. She used to live in the Seireitei."

"Used to?"

"Yes, something happened and she had to leave the Seireitei."

"What happened?" Lelouch asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, it seemed like a touchy subject to her and I couldn't bring it up without upsetting her so I decided that I wouldn't say anything about it unless she herself wants to tell me."

"Oh, I see."

"She really is a nice woman and she helped me when I came here, she's like a mother to me," Euphie said with a smile.

"I see. I'm glad. I'm glad that you have someone like that close to you," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Thank you Lelouch," Euphie said, "well, let's finish this up and head back, I'll introduce her to you."

Lelouch nodded, "Sure."

They continued and then soon afterwards, they finished getting the things they need and Euphie led Lelouch to the place where Euphie lived with another person. Lelouch thought about his fate here in the Soul Society.

"_I suppose this is my fate here_," Lelouch said in his head, "_I expected it be a lot worse for me but I guess I was just plain lucky…who knows…Nunnally, are you here as well? I swear I will find you if you're here Nunnally. Please, wait for me._"

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Back with the living with the Black Knights, Kallen mourns over Lelouch's death and her declaration to the Black Knights, Villetta, Suzaku, and Schneizel.

District 8 of East Rukongai: Raku'uta (Ease Song)


	5. Lelouch's Death and Kallen's Grief

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass and Bleach.

**Lelouch's Death and Kallen's Grief**

Kallen was still holding Lelouch's body. She regretted not realizing beforehand but figured why Lelouch acted like he did right before he was killed and it bothered Kallen further. She wished that she could speak to him as she had so much more to tell Lelouch and it saddened her that she was not going to be able to anymore. Kallen wasn't the only one grieving, Rolo was grieving as well. He vowed that he would protect Lelouch and he was not able to do what he promised to do. He just stared at the people who shot him and rage was boiling up inside him. Soon, Villetta showed up as well to see and she nodded seeing that Lelouch had indeed died and she sighed of relief.

"_Villetta, so you would turn on my big brother like this?_" Rolo asked in his head with anger, "_I should have killed you; you were a part of this._"

**F.L.E.I.A. crater, Tokyo Settlement**

After Suzaku had calm down, he was still feeling down and started walking and his thoughts were running in his head, "_2010 of the imperial calendar, the Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan in order gain control of its underground Sakuridite resources. My father, Genbu, called for a do or die resistance. To stop him, I…" _he trailed off with the memory of him killing his father when he was ten but continued, "_it was childish, a tragedy childish impulsive act. I thought to myself 'this will stop the war'. I thought there would be no more needless bloodshed. But I was wrong. The fighting didn't stop." _He paused a bit, _"All I wanted was to keep people from killing each other." _Memories surfaced of being under Lelouch's geass command to live and firing the F.L.E.I.A warhead, "_NO, IT WAS GEASS, THE POWER THAT CAN TWIST A MAN'S WILL!" _He calmed down as he realized that blaming it on geass alone was just a copout, "_In the end, it's just the same, I..." _His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Nina.

"I didn't know," Nina said distraught, "I didn't understand that... that it will be this horrible…that so many people would…that I…that it will be a…"

"Massacre," Suzaku interrupted and it shocked Nina to hear the Knight of Seven say it, "it's a big hit Nina, the F.L.E.I.A. warhead has proven itself. Britannia can't lose now."

As Suzaku walked passed her, Nina couldn't help but to be disturbed that Suzaku would congratulate to the casualties it caused.

**Back in the Ikaruga**

After some time, members of Schneizel's staff arrive to retrieve Lelouch's body. Schneizel directed his subordinates to retrieve Lelouch's body and Ohgi and Todoh volunteered to help them and Schneizel agrees and allows it. They get to Kallen and the dead Lelouch.

"Move out of the way," one the Britannian soldiers said, "We'll be taking the body."

"Stay away," Kallen replied.

This surprised the soldiers as well as Ohgi and Todoh.

"Kallen, what did you say?" Ohgi asked.

"Did you not hear me?" Kallen said with venom holding Lelouch's body tighter, "I said stay away. You will not touch him."

"Kozuki, what's gotten into you?" Todoh asked, "Let go of Zero's body so they can take him away."

"No, stay away."

The other core members of the Black Knights were surprised at Kallen's response and they were confused.

"Kallen, let go of him," Minami said, "it's over."

"Kozuki, there's no point of being sad over the con man's corpse," Chiba said, "let the Britannian soldiers do their jobs."

"You think I'm going to just let it happen?" Kallen replied defiantly.

The Britannian soldiers were getting irritated and they looked at Schneizel.

"Prince Schneizel…" one of the soldiers said.

Schneizel sighed, "Take the body from her now. We don't have time for this."

"Yes, your highness," the Britannian soldiers said as they proceeded to take Lelouch's body away from Kallen.

Kallen resisted and tried to push them away while trying to protect Lelouch's body and she was getting angry as they showed that they were not going to give up.

"Kallen, calm down!" Ohgi said, "There's no point, stop being like this and let go of Lelouch's body."

"Shut up!" Kallen countered, "Just shut up! You wouldn't understand. This is all wrong. We're just going to hand him over to Britannia just like that."

"That's the deal we made!" Ohgi countered back, "Stop being like this. It's over, Zero's dead now and we no longer will be his pawns to his games!"

"We were never his pawns!"

"You can't be serious!" Sugiyama spoke, "You heard what he said, we were just pawns to him."

"He was never to be trusted Kallen," Minami added, "it didn't matter to him if we lived or died."

"I knew that we should have never trusted him!" Chiba also added, "He only rescued us just to use us again. The lives he destroyed and ruined with his geass, he had complete disregard of the lives he destroyed with his geass."

"Kallen, listen to what we're telling you. He never gave a damn about any of us," Ohgi said, "he used his geass on us."

"No, he didn't," Kallen said.

"How would you know? Perhaps you're still being affected by his geass now," Ohgi said pointing his finger at Kallen.

"How dare you!" Kallen said in a rage throwing Ohgi off with her reaction, "you used me Ohgi."

"Excuse me?" Ohgi asked in shock and it shocked the others as well.

"You used me to lure Zero here to betray and kill him and I bet you would have had killed me if you felt that I was under the control of geass."

Ohgi frowned, "Kallen…"

"This is getting us nowhere," Schneizel spoke, "take the body now!"

"Yes your highness," one of the soldiers said.

The Britannian soldiers grabbed Lelouch's body and Kallen resisted again only to have Ohgi and Todoh stopping Kallen and holding her as the Britannian soldiers successfully retrieved Lelouch's body. Kallen was livid and viciously knocked both Todoh and Ohgi down on the floor and tried to take back Lelouch's body only to be stopped when guns were pointed at Kallen. The other core members of the Black Knights as well as Kanon and some of the Britannian soldiers were pointing their guns at Kallen.

Meanwhile Rolo was watching what was going to decided to have his revenge and kill everyone in the warehouse and he was about to use his geass when he was suddenly shot two times, on his right arm and one on his left leg and with that Rolo fell on the ground in extreme pain. Rolo and everyone else was shocked and they all looked and saw that Villetta had her gun out with the barrel emanating smoke from the barrel and they saw that she was one who just shot Rolo.

"Chigusa?" Ohgi spoke surprised.

"Lelouch isn't the only one," Villetta said, "Rolo also has geass."

Again, everyone was shocked at the revelation.

Villetta continued, "His geass is different from Lelouch. Rolo's geass allows him to stop time. He can move while everyone is frozen and just now, he was about to use it so that he could kill all of us. I've seen that look he makes."

"Damn you Villetta!" Rolo cursed glaring at the woman.

"Lelouch is dead Rolo which means I'm free from his control," Villetta replied glaring at Rolo.

"Chigusa, how do you know this?" Ohgi asked as he and Todoh got up.

Kallen was glaring at Villetta and gritting her teeth at her, "_That bitch…_"

"Rolo was also part of the OSI but he betrayed us for Lelouch," Villetta explained, "and I was told about his geass from-"

"From the emperor himself, right?" Schneizel spoke.

Another wave of shock surrounded the warehouse and Villetta nodded.

"That's right, but how did you…?" Villetta spoke.

"No need to worry about how I know but I want to thank you for what you just did, you just saved us," Schneizel said and then turned to his subordinates, "capture this Rolo boy as well!"

"Yes your highness," the Britannian soldiers responded as more soldiers went and they held Rolo and tied him.

The young assassin tried to resist but was not able to do much from the wounds he got when Villetta shot him and he was being bounded and taken away. Schneizel was pleased that both Lelouch's body and the young assassin Rolo were now in his custody. Schneizel had questions for Rolo and he was going to do whatever it took to get answers from him and he was sure that there was something that his father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, was up to something and it may had something to do with whatever project was concentrating on.

"Black Knights, I appreciate your cooperation in the matter," Schneizel said.

"Yes," Ohgi said, "don't forget what you promised."

"Not to worry, I promised that Japan will be returned to you."

Kallen looked at Ohgi and Schneizel with shocked, "What?"

"Then it's done," Diethard said as he turned off his camera.

Schneizel and his entourage started to leave the Ikaruga with Lelouch's body in tow and Rolo as their captive.

"Ohgi," Kallen spoke.

Ohgi turned to Kallen, "What is it?"

"What were you and Schneizel talking about Japan?"

Ohgi paused for moment before answering, "In exchange of handing Zero to Schneizel, we were promised to have Japan returned to us."

Kallen was shocked and got upset, "You willfully betrayed Zero just to get our country back?"

"We didn't betray Zero, Kallen, he betrayed us. Besides, it's what we've been fighting for all this time, remember?" Ohgi paused for moment, "Kallen, I don't know close you were with Zero, uh, Lelouch, but you should forget about that rotten trickster. We don't need Zero anymore."

Kallen's eyes were streaming with tears and she was shaking, "To betray him and toss him aside…" Kallen stopped herself.

"Hey, Kozuki," Chiba spoke.

Kallen countered angrily, "Don't talk to me; I don't want to hear anything from any of you."

Kallen turned and just left.

"Kallen, Kallen," Ohgi called, "Kallen, try to understand. Understand that this is for the best."

Kallen simply ignored Ohgi and left leaving everyone else speechless.

"Hey, should we try to talk to her?" Tamaki asked.

"…No, let's let her be for now," Ohgi said, "I'll try to talk to her again later. Todoh, Diethard, we should see Schneizel out."

"Yes," Diethard said.

"Understood," Todoh said.

They all started to scatter and went on where each of them was going.

**Lelouch's Room**

Kallen entered Lelouch's Room in the Ikaruga and CC saw her.

"Oh, you're back," CC said.

Kallen simply looked at CC as the meek and weak willed girl before she was given geass.

"CC…" Kallen spoke sadly.

CC nervously went to Kallen, "Um, mistress…"

"Mistress?" Kallen shook her head, "please don't call me that. Just Kallen, okay?"

"Um, okay…Kallen. Kallen, where's Master?"

Kallen stiffed and sighed of sadness, "CC, there's something you need to know about Lelouch."

"What is it?" CC asked nervously, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. We should sit down."

Kallen and CC sat down on the couch and Kallen told CC what had just happened with Lelouch. CC was shocked to hear that Lelouch had died and that his body was being taken by Schneizel.

"Master…he really is dead?" CC asked saddened to hear that her master has died.

Kallen nodded with sadness, "Yes, I'm sorry CC. We won't be able to see Lelouch again."

CC's eyes started to form tears, "No, no, but why?" CC made an assumption, "It's my fault isn't it? It's because I caused trouble for Master, isn't it?"

Kallen shook her head and held CC, "No, no, CC. You're not at fault. It's not you. You didn't cause his death. Lelouch died because he was betrayed, betrayed by the people we thought we can trust."

CC was crying and Kallen was crying as well. Both women were taking Lelouch's death very hard and Kallen vowed that she would never forgive Ohgi and the others for what they've done and Kallen swore that she would have her revenge on not only Schneizel but Suzaku was well as she felt that Suzaku was to blame as well, part of it was attempting to use refrain on her and firing the F.L.E.I.A. warhead that killed Nunnally. Kallen figured that had Suzaku not fired that weapon, Nunnally would still be alive, Lelouch would not have given up hope, and Lelouch would not have pushed her away just to keep her alive and lose his own life in the process.

"_Lelouch…_" Kallen spoke in her head, "_I swear, I will get back at them for this…you shouldn't have died._"

**The imperial flagship, Great Britannia**

Kamine Island was being examined by the 98th emperor, Charles zi Britannia and his entourage of the survivors of the Geass Order.

"According to the materials left behind by Director VV and our brethren, this location is optimal," one of the Geass members reported.

"It will synchronize with ancient ruins throughout the world," the second member reported.

"With this action, we can make the Sword of Akasha manageable once again," the third member stated.

Charles grinned with approval and amusement with what he was being told, "I never imagined that I would use such an ancient device, its quiet astounding."

**In the Mordred**

Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six, was about to take off leaving the Ikaruga when all of a sudden her conscious was once again being taken over. She tried to fight, but it was to no avail. Her eyes were brimming with red from the effect of geass.

"So, you're ready to begin then," Anya said.

**Hall of the Ikaruga**

Kallen stepped out of Lelouch's room with CC following her.

"Kallen, what are you going to do?" CC asked.

Kallen looked at CC and had a downcast look, "I don't really know but one thing for sure, I can't let this slide. I need to do something."

"Kallen-" CC was about to say something when she and Kallen heard someone calling her.

"CC!" A female voice called.

CC and Kallen were shocked to see Anya rushing towards them with a smile.

"Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six," Kallen said ready to fight her.

Anya went passed Kallen, surprising the red head and went to CC and the green haired woman herself got scared.

"It's been ages since we were face to face like this," said an excited Anya, "it's me."

CC on the other hand was nervous and a little scared.

Anya could see the result of happened to CC, "CC, don't tell you actually…"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kallen asked angrily.

As Anya was getting close to CC, CC herself panicked and yelped, "I'm so sorry!"

The surroundings changed to another dimension with portraits depicting CC's memory. CC and Anya walk past each other. Anya stops as CC sits in a chair.

Anya turns to face CC, "What are doing, closing yourself up in here like this? CC…CC…"

CC turned to face Anya, "Hmm, who are you?"

"It me," Anya responded although the form switched to "dead" fifth imperial consort, Marianne vi Britannia, "see."

"It's you," CC responded and got up from her chair, "so you chased me all the way in here…just in case you didn't know Marianne, Lelouch just died."

"Oh, so my son's dead. Oh well, we'll be able to see him again anyway so it really makes no difference," Marianne responded with a shrug.

"Then why did you come here for me?"

"Because so much has changed, I need to know if you're still on my side."

"Huh?"

"CC, why did you seal off your own code just when you had what you wanted? Charles was ready to grant your greatest wish, the wish to die, but you stop him."

"Even I don't know why I did it; actually I'm a little shocked that I did."

Marianne couldn't help but laugh at CC's statement, "Then you have to find the answer in the real world."

CC pondered and considered what Marianne just told her.

Marianne continued, "I've made up my mind and that's all there is to it."

"How typical of you," CC replied.

"Why is that?"

"The one who always comes in and messes around with my life."

"Because I appreciate what you did," Marianne said as the atmosphere changed backed to the Ikaruga and in front of CC was the form of Anya, "at least as far as giving me my geass power."

"And you never fulfilled your contract," CC reminded the Anya-inhabited Marianne.

"If that's what you think, will you come with me now?" Anya asked.

"Yes but wait a minute, there's something I can't leave behind," CC answered.

Anya wondered what it was that her old accomplice was referring to.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kallen asked shocked at the conversation she was hearing between CC and Anya/Marianne.

Anya and CC looked at Kallen.

CC simply sighed, "Oh well, Kallen, why don't come with us?"

Anya was shocked and looked at CC, "CC, what are you doing?"

"All right, someone start talking," Kallen asked feeling annoyed, "what's going on here? And CC…have you by chance…?"

CC nodded, "Yes, I've regained my memory."

**In front of Schneizel's private jet**

Schneizel and Kanon were discussing things further with Ohgi, Todoh, and Diethard. Cornelia was also there as well as Villetta as Lelouch's body was being taken in the jet with Rolo, with injuries to his arm and leg. Rolo realized that it was pointless to use his geass since he was severely injured and that he wouldn't be able to move like he would be able to before since Villetta's shots really slowed down his movements. Schneizel finished his discussion with Ohgi, Todoh, and Diethard and he and Kanon headed in the jet. Villetta told Ohgi that he, Todoh, and Diethard could go ahead and that she would catch up with him. Ohgi nodded and they left and Villetta and Cornelia continued with their conversation.

"So, what will you do Villetta?" Cornelia asked, "Stay with the Black Knights?"

Villetta was surprised to hear the 2nd Britannian princess ask her that.

"Neither my brother nor myself plan to punish you. After all, now that things have moved to next level, I'd say we have no authority to act against you. Plus, you just stopped that Rolo boy from trying to kill my brother Schneizel and for that, you have my thanks."

"Well I…" Villetta was trying to find the words to Cornelia's statement and gratitude.

"Heh, I'm probably the last person to say this but noble rank isn't everything," Cornelia said walking to the jet amused that she would say something like that.

Villetta wanted to stop, only to confirm what she meant but gave up on the idea.

**In the air, on route to the Flagship Avalon**

Schneizel was in the back, looking at Lelouch body.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had listened to me Lelouch," Schneizel said, "this would not have happened to you and it was your own pride that led you to your downfall," Schneizel then smirked, "well, there is no need for you worry now. Nunnally is safe now. I'm taking good care of her; she'll be under my protection for now."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: More happenings after Lelouch's death and in the Soul Society, Lelouch meets that woman that Euphie has been staying and starts living with her and Euphie.**


	6. Plots and Schemes with Deceptions

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Bleach and nothing to with Code Geass.

**Plots and Schemes with Deceptions**

**Bridge of the Great Britannia**

Emperor Charles and his entourage were almost at Kamine Island and they were looking at the monitor.

"Preparations are complete, your majesty," one of the Geass Order members said.

"Very well, let us begin," the 98th emperor replied.

The screen was showing the globe the marking that indicate the thought elevators. The ancient ruins that were around the world were starting to glow and were even giving some sort of vibrations.

Charles was pleased as the ruins were synchronizing to linking to the ruins on Kamine Island.

"All relic systems are now synchronized," said one of the Geass Order members.

"With this shall end the world of the existing god. Destruction and creation, Ragnorok has finally begun," Charles declared.

Just then on the right side of the screen, the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski appeared, "Your majesty, Prince Schneizel sent in the report on the conflict in-"

"Did I not tell to leave these mundane affairs to him?" Charles interrupted; annoyed that one of his own personal knights would tell him things that were of no importance to him.

Monica was surprised to hear him say it, "Mundane affairs?"

Charles cut off the transmission, "Has the truth finally begun to dawn on you Schneizel? If so, it's too late. This game called war is already obsolete.

**Ashford Academy**

Milly Ashford gives her announcement to the world, "This is KT Television. Since our studios were lost in the blast, we set up temporary studio in Ashford Academy to bring you this emergency news alert. A short while ago, we received an official word that Prince Schneizel has signed a ceasefire with the Black Knights. In addition, according to an official announcement, Zero, leader and CEO of the Black Knights was killed in the final battle. Zero was wounded in the fight of the Tokyo Settlement and subsequently received medical treatment before the flagship, Ikaruga, but he succumbed to his injuries before daybreak this morning."

**Kagoshima Settlement**

At the headquarters of the UFN, Zhou Xianglin had just heard the news in shock regarding Zero. In the jet leaving the Kagoshima Settlement, Hong Gu, Li Xingke, Kaguya Sumeragi, and Empress Tianzi had just heard the news as well. The 13-year-old Chinese empress had a look of concern for her friend.

**Horai Island**

The people residing in Horai Island were screaming in anguish about the news of Zero's death.

**Cockpit of the Sutherland Sieg**

"What's the meaning of this Ohgi?" Jeremiah asked communicating with Ohgi, "Is it true that Zero's dead?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it as the media reported," Ohgi responded, keep up his mask very well.

"Can I least see his face to confirm it?"

"Sorry but we're busy now Jeremiah, it will have to wait until later."

With that Ohgi quickly cut off the transmission. Jeremiah was shocked to learn that his young lord was reported to be dead. Jeremiah was sure but he had a feeling that something was definitely wrong since he remembered that Lelouch didn't have any injuries when he was brought in the Ikaruga. He suspected that either they were just lying or they were still lying and some foul play happened.

"My prince, what has happened?" Jeremiah asked, "If I had failed my prince like I failed Lady Marianne, then I…"

**The Avalon**

In the recreation room, Lloyd was throwing darts while Gino was having a pool match with Cecile, a match he was losing real badly. Cecile was hitting the solids in every hole with ease. Gino could only look with amazement of how the blue haired scientist was hitting every solid ball with such accuracy.

"Damn, she's good," Gino said in a low tone, impressed.

It was at that moment, Suzaku walked in. Gino looked up and saw his fellow Knight of the Round.

"Lloyd, can you give an update of the status of the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked his Lancelot creator.

"You know the status," Lloyd replied, "You saw the condition of the core luminous."

"No, I'm talking about the Lancelot Albion," Suzaku clarified.

"It's ready to roll out," Cecile replied as she hit another solid ball in one of the holes.

"Albion?" Gino asked, "What's that about?"

Lloyd throws another dart but missed the board completely, "Oh, I shouldn't have mention that. It's a custom knightmare built for Suzaku but in the state of mind you're in, I don't want you going near it."

"Lloyd, as Knight of Seven, I could order you to do it," Suzaku threatened.

"My unease grows worse and worse," Lloyd countered, not intimidated to Suzaku's threat.

Cecile walk towards Suzaku, "Suzaku, didn't you say that you had to be prepared not to fire the F.L.E.I.A.?"

"Miss Cecile, what's the fundamental purpose of any weapon?" Suzaku countered.

At this point, Cecile was not happy of where Suzaku was going with this course, "Sir Kururugi, you want to debate this like a schoolboy?" Cecile said with a sad smile and fake cheery tone.

Suzaku replied back, "The point is—"

"Drop it Suzaku, this isn't like you," Gino interrupted, concerned about his friend.

Schneizel, Cornelia, and Kanon walked and the two Knights of the Round and two scientists turned their attention to them.

"Your highness," the Knight of Three greeted with respect.

"It all right, you can relax," Schneizel said.

"Princess Cornelia, it been far too long your highness," Lloyd greeted, thrilled to see the 2nd princess again.

"Right," Cornelia replied, "Where is Lord Guilford?"

"Uh, well…," Cecile was having a hard time actually tell the princess about her knight.

Schneizel cuts in looking back at his half-sister, "Cornelia, I'm afraid Lord Guilford was caught in the—"

"He went missing after he launched the F.L.E.I.A. warhead," Kanon interrupted, "it was his heroism that saved all of us."

"Guilford?" Cornelia mentioned her knight in surprise.

"We may not know if he's alive or dead, but he did a great deed. You should be proud of him, he served you well as your knight," Schneizel said.

"What are saying?" Suzaku interjected, shocked that they were giving the credit of firing weapon to Guilford, "I'm the one who fired the F.L.E.I.A. warhead," this catches everyone off guard, "that's was my deed of honor, the feat I needed to become the Knight of One."

"Hold on Suzaku," Gino said, trying to calm his friend down, but Suzaku completely ignored him at the moment.

"Is this manipulation designed to protect Lord Guilford's legacy?" Suzaku asked feeling insulted of what Schneizel and Kanon were trying to do.

"What are you saying?" Cornelia asked.

"I suggest you stop Suzaku," Schneizel said.

"No, I've been naïve up till now," Suzaku replied.

"No you—"Lloyd tried to put in his word.

"Stubbornly maintaining that the means are more important than the end result," Suzaku continued as he walked up and stopped a few inches away from Schneizel, "That was idealist and self-righteous."

"Perhaps, but—"Schneizel was going to tell his point but once again, the Japanese knight interrupted.

"In any case, I insist on what is due me your highness; make me the Knight of One."

Schneizel was surprised that the Knight of Seven was demanding to be made Knight of One and he saw that Suzaku was not backing down. There no hesitation in his movements or in his tone.

Cornelia, however, was not impressed with her sister's former knight, giving him a death glare, "You've crossed the line into insubordination Kururugi."

"Anyway, only the emperor has the power to award the rank, Knight of One," Lloyd pointed out, "which means…"

"Which means, I shall rise to this," The second prince declared.

This brought huge gasps from almost all the people who were in the room.

"Brother," Cornelia said, surprised at what Schneizel had just declared.

Schneizel simply continued, "If I become the emperor, it will remove the problem. It's really as simple as that."

"Highness, what you said just now is close to—"Gino tried to point out.

"Gino," Suzaku interrupted, getting in front of Gino.

"What are planning to do?" Gino asked, not liking where this is going.

"Prince Schneizel, can you please tell us all what has led you to make this decision?" Suzaku asked.

"He considers our affairs trivial and mundane," Schneizel answered causing Cornelia and Gino to be surprised, "that's how his majesty referred to our mortal struggle with the Black Knights."

"But…" Gino tried to find the words, shocked of what he was just told.

"You've seen it too Cornelia," Schneizel said looking back at Cornelia, "how absorbed father is with his dangerous research, how he abandons the throne." Schneizel faces the others, "It's true he treats diplomacy and war like they were meaningless trifles. A man whose lost interest in this world, who sees his people, locked in a life and death struggle and shrugs in indifference, such a man has no right to rule."

"_He's finally made up his mind, but…_" Kanon thought to himself.

Lloyd was shocked and taking in what was going on, "Could it be…a coup d'état?"

"But that's wrong," Cecile muttered.

"Your highness," Suzaku spoke, "as a Knight of the Round, I can arrange an audience with the emperor. Please give me your order to assassinate him."

"Suzaku," Gino muttered shocked and angry that Suzaku would go this far.

"If I'm predestined to be a killer, so be it," Suzaku said, "Gino, I know what I am and what I must do. What matters are results."

There was no backing down from the Knight of Seven, who was willing to toss away his own morals to achieve his goals.

"Very well," Schneizel said, "then we can begin. Suzaku come with me, there's someone I want you to see."

Suzaku turned to Schneizel, "Huh? Who?"

"Better if you see yourself."

"…Very well."

Schneizel and Suzaku began to leave the room.

"You can't be serious," Gino said as he was about to rush towards Suzaku but was stopped.

Gino saw that Schneizel's soldiers appeared and pointed spears at Gino.

**UFN's Jet on route to the Ikaruga**

"Now then your majesty," Kaguya started, "as we previously arranged I'll conduct negotiations with Prime Minister Schneizel in Tokyo."

"But Kaguya, after all, Zero was your husband," Tianzi pointed out.

"Losing Master Zero is a terrible blow, it's true. But we can't dwell on that when our nations are in danger. We must turn his death to our best advantage and honestly, I know I called myself his wife but he and I were just…that is in the end, we were married but in heart only."

The 15-year-old supreme chairwoman of the UFN could no longer hold back her tears.

**Back in the Avalon**

Suzaku was led to a room by Schneizel and the Knight of Seven was surprised to see that in a makeshift coffin, Lelouch with his eyes closed, completely lifeless.

"You have Lelouch…dead?" Suzaku asked shocked.

"Yes, the Black Knights killed him."

"You told them about his geass, didn't you?" Suzaku deduced.

"Yes, I revealed them of the things he has done," Schneizel put his hand on Suzaku's shoulder, "it's thanks to you that Zero…Lelouch is no longer a threat. Euphie has been avenged."

"Y-Yeah…"

"I'll let you have some time, considering that you and my brother were close friends."

Schneizel left the room and Suzaku went and got close to look at the lifeless Lelouch. It was hard to believe for him that Lelouch was really dead. He was also disappointed because he swore that he would be the one that would end his life. He was surprised that the Black Knights, the very organization that his old friend created were the ones that killed him.

"Lelouch, if only you would have realized…" Suzaku stopped himself and sighed lightly, "Lelouch, this is the result for you. I'm going to go now Lelouch. I'm going to kill the emperor and finally become the Knight of One and afterwards, Japan will be in my control."

Suzaku left the room to prepare for his task.

**The Ikaruga**

Kallen was riding the elevator down heading for the knightmare hanger. Kallen decided to follow CC who left with Anya earlier and had a destination.

"Kamine Island…" Kallen spoke, "CC said that I would know the truth when I get there."

**Near Kamine Island**

Suzaku was in a jet and he received the Intel that he needed, "His majesty has landed on Kamine Island?"

"Yes my lord," an operative replied, "along with an unknown group of subjects."

"_Unknown group,_" Suzaku thought to himself, "_Survivors of the Geass Order?_"

**The Avalon**

Schneizel and Cornelia were sitting on their chairs.

Gino also sat in a chair but he had spears pointed at him on each side and Kanon pointing a gun at him, "Are you serious about sending Suzaku to assassinate your own father?"

"Gino," Schneizel replied with pity, "do want this war to remain in a stalemate forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"The true nature of people is this, they want to be controlled by their nation, their religion, their traditions, and by figures of grand authorities. Above all, the Emperor of Britannia must play his part."

"So now you're the one to play that part your highness, the grand authority?"

"If I'm called upon to do it, then perhaps."

"Perhaps? How so?" Cornelia asked curiously.

"Did you the word 'authority' actually has another meaning?"

**Kamine Island**

Suzaku had just cut down the last Geass Order member, leaving the Britannian emperor left standing.

"Was this treason Schneizel's idea?" Charles asked, unfazed of what just transpired.

"It was my decision," Suzaku replied, "Majesty, I appreciate your patronage, that cannot be questioned but you are guilty of two crimes."

"Oh," Charles muttered, slightly amused that his would be assassin is accusing him of committing crimes.

"First, abandoning your responsibilities as emperor," Suzaku stated, "and second, dirtying your hands with the power of geass." As he said it, he sets himself and his sword in a middle stance.

"Is that a capital crime?"

"Geass takes good men and bends them to evil. You knew that, you could've saved Euphie. It would've been so easy. But instead, you abandoned her."

"So what?"

Suzaku was shock with the emperor's statement. He then realized that Lelouch was right about him. The man really was an uncaring individual. He raised his sword feeling so much hatred toward the father of Lelouch and Nunnally, "You also drove Lelouch and Nunnally away, their despair is in this sword. Die!"

Just as Suzaku was about strike the emperor's skull, his sword was stopped by a huge black and gold sword, wielded by none other than the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein.

"Lord Waldstein, what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Did you think you were the only one knew about geass? It takes many forms. Who could be foolish enough to relax his guard with a man who constantly betray everyone who trust him?" Bismarck stated while mocking Suzaku.

Suzaku was angry at himself for not thinking that emperor would never truly be unguarded, a stupid mistake that was now costing him.

"Bismarck, I leave this mundane matter to you," the emperor said as he turned around and moved on.

"Yes, your majesty, so be it," Bismarck obeyed.

"Hold on," Suzaku called out but was of no avail.

Bismarck grinned as his sewed left eye started to give small glow of blood red and he pushed Suzaku back with his sword. The clashing of swords continued as the emperor made his way inside.

**UFN's Jet**

Hong Gu set up a transmission to the Ikaruga, "Ohgi, this is Hong Gu requesting landing clearance. We brought her majesty and Lady Kaguya with us."

**The Flagship, Ikaruga's Bridge**

"Uh right," Ohgi responded, "then I'll contact Schneizel's staff as well."

The key members of the Black Knights and Villetta were all gathered in the bridge as well.

Diethard sat in a chair with bruises and small bandages to his face with his thoughts, "_I thought_ _Ohgi had finally changed a bit, but no, definitely miscast_," he looked at Villetta, "_his true_ _nature is be defensive_."

**Kamine Island, near the ruins**

Suzaku was pushed back by Bismarck's sword attack.

"_No," _Suzaku thought to himself, "_The geass command that compels me to live, it's screaming at_ _me to run away. Is the Knight of One really that dangerous as an opponent?_" Bismarck was walking slowly to Suzaku and Suzaku charged at the Knight of One again, "I left my weakness."

"Weakness?" Bismarck responded, "Fool, what you call weakness," Bismarck parried Suzaku's attack and it caused the Knight of Seven to be sent flying to the ground, "that was the source of your strength. Gentleness and compassion are what drove you. Take those away and there's nothing left but violence," Bismarck was already close and was ready to give the finishing blow, "which means…you will die here Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku looked on as his eyes widened as Bismarck raised his sword.

"_Dammit_," Suzaku said in his head.

**Soul Society**

Lelouch and Euphie were carrying things and Euphie was leading Lelouch to place where Euphie was staying. They soon arrive at a hill and from there, they see a small house.

"There it is Lelouch," Euphie said pointing at the house.

"So that's it, huh?" Lelouch said.

Euphie turned to Lelouch with a smile and nodded, "Yes, c'mon."

"Yeah, sure."

The two siblings headed up there to the small home. Euphie slid the door.

"Rie, Rie, I'm back and I brought someone here," Euphie called.

"Euphie?" A woman said as she appeared before Euphie and Lelouch.

The woman looked middle aged and had short brown hair with brown eyes and wore a dark yellow kimono.

"Oh my, hello there," Rie greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon," Lelouch greeted back.

"Rie, this is Lelouch," Euphie introduced.

"Lelouch?" Rie replied, "I remember you mentioning that name as one of your siblings."

Euphie looked at Lelouch with a smile, "Yes, this is him."

Rie went close to Lelouch, "So you're Lelouch."

"Um, yes, I understand that you've looked after my sister. You have my thanks."

Rie smiled warmly, "Oh, think nothing of it, I'm Rie Kojima. It's nice to meet you Lelouch. Why don't you and Euphie put the items away while I make some tea, okay?"

"Thank you and sorry for the intrusion."

Rie turned her back, "No, not at all."

Rie left to make some tea. Euphie smiled at Lelouch and Lelouch smiled as well as they put the items they got away in their respective places.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch sees Shirley again and is surprised to learn that she's a member of a noble clan.**


	7. Shirley of the Takemitsu Clan

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with neither Bleach nor Code Geass.

**Shirley of the Takemitsu Clan**

**Takemitsu Manor, Seireitei**

Within the walls of the manor of the noble Takemitsu Clan, a vassal was rushing to get to the garden of the manor. It was a man with dark blue short hair and brown eyes and he was carrying a katana on his left side. He soon arrived at the garden and saw the young woman with her long orange hair wearing her silk white and magenta kimono.

"Milady," the vassal spoke, "everything is set. We can head to the Rukongai, per your request."

The young woman turned around with a smile and it was Shirley, "Great, then let's go Kosetsu."

**Rie's House in Raku'uta**

Lelouch was sitting with Euphie and Rie.

"It's been a year since Euphie started living here with me," Rie said, "I remember when we first met. Euphie was depressed and filled with sadness."

"I can imagine," Lelouch said feeling guilt.

"Rie, please don't bring up the sad part to Lelouch, you're just going to make him depressed," Euphie requested.

"It's fine Euphie, besides, it's best if I hear it anyway."

Euphie looked at Lelouch with concern, "Lelouch…"

"Anyway Euphie," Rie spoke, "I remember how we met."

"Y-Yeah…"

**Flashback: One year ago**

Euphie was sitting by a tree very depressed. She looked up in the sky with tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why did this happen?" Euphie asked herself.

Euphie was reliving the terrible memory of from when she spoke to Lelouch when she was suddenly compelled to do something so horrible which resulted of her killing the very people she was trying to help and in which in the end, she was shot by her brother and died seeing her knight Suzaku in tears begging her not to die.

"Why?" Euphie spoke horrified at what had happened, "Why Lelouch? How could you do this?"

Euphie started to break down crying, upset that her plan had failed and worried what would the result be since the terrible incident had happened. As she kept crying, Euphie hears someone approaching her. When she looked up, she sees a woman very concerned for her and it was Rie.

"Young lady, are you okay?" Rie asked.

Euphie calmed herself down and wiped her tears.

Rie kneeled to face Euphie, "You poor girl, you look like you just had a traumatic experience," Rie extended her hand, "Here, come with me. You can stay with me."

"Are you sure?" Euphie asked with sadness.

"You seem very lonely. I'm alone as well and who knows, after sometime, you won't feel so much sadness."

Euphie looked at the woman who was extending her hand with a warm smile and then Euphie figured and hoped that it wouldn't be so bad and took her hand and they both got up.

"What's your name?" Rie asked.

"My name…my name is…Euphie," Euphie answered.

"Just Euphie?"

Euphie nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Rie Kojima; it's nice to meet you Euphie. Here, come with me."

"Okay…um, thank you Rie."

Rie smiled, "It's no problem, besides, I see the look in your eyes and you look like you've been through a lot. Come with me."

Rie led Euphie back to her house.

**Flashback End**

"Euphie and I started talking and we told each other stories," Rie said, "it wasn't easy at the beginning but with time, Euphie began to open up and gradually heal mentally and before we knew it, a year went by."

"I'm very grateful to Rie," Euphie said, "thanks to her, I was able to pick myself up and found it to be very nice here. I even started to get along with the people here, it's been wonderful."

Euphie had a smile as she was saying the things. Lelouch was very happy for his sister but at the same time, he was very sad, he was sad because he knew he was responsible for what happened to her and to why she was depressed and it went to the point that Lelouch wondered if it was really okay for him to be around his pink haired sister.

"Lelouch," Euphie called.

"Huh?" Lelouch responded.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Rie asked with concerned, "you looked a bit sad."

"Oh…yeah, well, anyone would be if they heard their sibling went through a sad time."

"I see, you know it's really something."

"Hmm, what is?"

"The fact that the two of you were able to meet with each other again."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Yes, considering that something like this is extremely rare."

"Huh?" Lelouch was confused, "What do you mean?"

"When people die and come here in the Soul Society, it's not often that they would be reunited with loved ones who died before them."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "Is that true?"

"It is, that is why I say that you two siblings are very lucky indeed. In fact, Euphie, didn't you say you also had another brother, who died before you, um, Clovis, was it?"

Oh, y-yes," Euphie responded, "my brother Clovis."

Lelouch flinched and remembered that he had killed his own brother Clovis.

"Yes, Euphie wondered and tried to find him but there was no luck, I had reminded her at the time that it's common that people wouldn't find and most likely never find their family members in the Soul Society."

"But why, if people die and are sent here, why would it be difficult for people to reunite with them?" Lelouch asked.

"I honestly don't know, that's a good question Lelouch."

Lelouch balled his fist, "If that's the case, then does that mean, if I were to try to find someone, I wouldn't be able to, even if there is a chance that she was here."

Rie sighed, "Lelouch, the Rukongai is divided to 320 districts, if you really and I mean really want to find someone, my guess is that your best chance would be to search every single district in the Rukongai and that would take many years and even if you were to start search now, there is a chance that something may have happened to the person you're looking for, anything can happen here and they could be moving around or any other circumstances."

"So, you're saying that I couldn't find the person and it would be very rare if I did?"

"Lelouch, is there someone who died and you want to find?"

"…Yes, Nunnally."

"Nunnally, hmm, Euphie, I think I remember you mentioning that person before as well."

"She's our sister," Euphie answered.

Rie remembered, "Ah, that's right, I remember now."

"Nunnally, she was killed during the war," Lelouch said, "She died right before I did."

"Oh, I see."

Euphie had a downcast look herself.

"Well, anyway Lelouch, why don't you stay with us?" Rie asked with a smile.

"Is it all right for me to stay?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course," Euphie said as she wrapped her arms around Lelouch's arm, "Please, say that you will."

Lelouch looked at Euphie and at Rie and then had his thoughts, "_I suppose that it wouldn't be so bad._"

**East Gate of the Seireitei**

Shirley and Kosetsu just stepped out of one of the gates of the Seireitei and headed for the Rukongai.

"So where are we heading this time Milady?" Kosetsu asked.

Shirley sighed, "Kosetsu, you don't have to address me so formally now that we're not in the manor. I prefer it that you just call me Shirley."

Kosetsu was taken back, "But…"

"I know that my adoptive grandfather assigned you to me but still, I would like it if you refer me by just my name."

"Is that an order?"

Shirley turned to Kosetsu with a sad expression, "Do I have to make it an order?"

Kosetsu felt a bit guilty, "Uh…no, of course not," Kosetsu smiled, "if it's okay, then I'll do as such Shirley."

Shirley felt relieved and smiled, "That's better. Okay, let's go Kosetsu."

"Sure Shirley. You know, it's amazing, I used to think that all Britannians were rotten and expected everyone else in the world to bow to them."

"Yeah, that's true, but then you met Zero and found out who he really was, I was really surprised."

"Yeah, just as I was surprised that you were one of his classmates and that even though the tragedy that happened that caused you grief, you still believe in him and you forgave him even though he was the reason why your father was gone."

Shirley nodded, "A lot has happened. I just wish, I just wish I could talk to Lulu again and tell him that I'm okay."

"Let us hope that Zero, that your friend Lelouch, is able to win freedom for Japan and for those that Britannia caused suffer and misery."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Shirley had her thoughts, "_Lulu, you're winning, right?_"

Shirley and Kosetsu continued on as they headed to their destination.

**Raku'uta**

Lelouch stepped out of Rie's home and looked up in the sky and had his thoughts. He figured that staying with Rie as well as his sister Euphie wouldn't be so bad. He also wanted to try to find Nunnally. He didn't want to give up and possibly find Shirley as well.

"If I was able to reunite with Euphie, then I believe there is hope that I can reunite with Nunnally as well…Nunnally, are you somewhere here in the Soul Society," Lelouch said to himself.

Lelouch was thinking about his blind wheel chaired bound sister. Euphie stepped out and saw her brother in complete thought.

"Lelouch," Euphie called.

Lelouch turned to Euphie, "Euphie, I'm…I'm going to find Nunnally."

Euphie sighed, "I knew you'd say that. But Lelouch, do you even know where to start?"

"No, but I need to try. Nunnally could be out there in the Soul Society, probably all alone and no one to help her."

"Lelouch, I understand, I really do, but do you know where to start, how will you proceed to get clues in where to find her?"

"Euphie…just what are you saying, are you saying that it would be a waste of time?"

"I'm not saying that at all, I'm concerned for Nunnally as well, it's just that, just wandering around looking for clue, who knows if it will work or how long it would take, we could go for many, many, many years and we still wouldn't have any clues."

"Are you saying that we should give up on her? Give on Nunnally?" Lelouch was getting a bit heated.

Euphie sighed again, "That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying that we should have some leads first before we try to look for her."

"Leads…"

"Lelouch, I started looking for Clovis because I wanted to see him. I just started looking and I thought that if I would eventually get to know where I can find him but I had no luck and in the end, I learned nothing and was not even close getting anything. Lelouch, I understand and truthfully, I want to find Nunnally as well but if we're going to find someone we should get clues."

"If it's pointless doing ourselves, then how would we go about it?"

"The Shinigami that brought us here."

"The Shinigami…?" Lelouch asked and then remembered the Shinigami that he met in C's World.

"That Shinigami brought you here in the Soul Society the same way he did to me," Euphie said, "well for the past two weeks, I've been hearing rumors that a Shinigami of his description has been wondering around in Raku'uta and other districts."

"Oh, I see, you think that he would be the key to our questions."

"Yes, although normally, the rumors also said that he wouldn't talk to anyone about what you and I may ask as reason for some protocol."

"Hmm, is that how it works?" Lelouch said, "_That man…_"

**Flashback: C's World**

"Oh, you noticed," the Shinigami said as he showed his right back hand and it was a geass symbol.

"Geass…so, you're immortal."

"In some way."

"Some way, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Enough talk," the Shinigami said as he drew his katana, "let's do this."

Lelouch got nervous and backed away, "What are you going do?"

"Hmph, I don't see why you're getting nervous."

"Just what are you going to do?" Lelouch asked in a demanding tone.

The geass symbol on the Shinigami's right back hand glowed and he rushed and stabbed Lelouch. Lelouch was shocked and he looked at the blade that he stabbed him in the chest and he looked at the Shinigami that had a grin.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch frowned, "Yes…he might be our only real lead for now."

"I believe so too," Euphie said.

Lelouch had his thoughts, "_Although there's no guarantee that even if going through all of that, that he would still talk to me or Euphie. He wasn't willing to tell how he knew about me, but if he knows about me and what happened then maybe, he may have brought Nunnally here as well, but if he really has then why…no, I'll worry about that later but also, how I would I do it? I no longer have my geass, so I won't be able to compel him to answer my question._"

"Oh, over here Kosetsu, maybe they would know," Shirley's voice suggested.

"Well, all right, excuse us, we hope you can help us," Kosetsu's voice said.

Lelouch was stunned as he recognized two voices and then he turned to see Shirley and the man who was one of Todoh's Four Holy Swords, who aided him as when he regained his memories, Kosetsu Urabe. Shirley and Urabe were shocked to see Lelouch.

"Lulu?" Shirley spoke in shocked.

"Z-Zero," Urabe said in a surprised low tone voice.

"Shirley…Urabe…is it really you?" Lelouch asked in shock.

Euphie was confused, "Huh, Lelouch, do you know them?"

Shirley and Urabe saw Euphie and were surprised to see her.

"Ah, Princess Euphemia," Shirley spoke surprised again.

"Euphemia...?" Urabe spoke, "then…"

Complete shocks on both side seeing each other in such a manner.

**Kamine Island**

Bismarck went to make contact on a makeshift phone. There was blood on his sword and he looked at the blood that belonged to Suzaku.

"Kururugi was such a fool," Bismarck said to himself, "it was foolish for him to try to go against His Majesty, well, it's over for him now. He should've just been satisfied that he became a Knight of the Round in the first place."

Bismarck picked up the phone and was making a call.

Meanwhile in the air, the Mordred and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. were arriving and looking at Kamine Island.

"Kamine Island," Kallen said, "CC, will I really learn the truth there?"

"Yes Kallen, you will," CC said.

"Oh CC, I still can't understand why you think it's alright to bring her along," Anya said, "Everything will be okay once the plan commences."

"What plan? Kallen asked annoyed, "You keep referring to some plan, what plan is going on and also, are you really Lelouch and Nunnally's mother?"

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe as you're seeing Anya, but I really am Marianne."

"And what happened is the result of the geass you have?"

"That's right."

"So CC gave you geass…CC, what other secrets have you been hiding from Lelouch besides that you knew all along what happened eight years ago?"

"You don't need to know that Kallen, it has nothing to do with you," CC simply responded.

"Lelouch is dead and you kept things from him all this time and yet you…" Kallen's anger was starting to swell up, "if you had told him what you knew about his mother…then he would have…"

"…Do you hate me for that Kallen?" CC asked.

Kallen didn't answered but instead, piloted her knightmare to get to Kamine Island.

"There is nothing to worry about," Anya said, "When the Ragnarok Connection succeeds, she'll see Lelouch again."

CC didn't say anything and just kept quiet.

**The Ikaruga**

Ohgi was in the hall with Villetta, Todoh, Chiba, Minami, Sugiyama, and Tamaki.

"Do any of you have any idea where Kallen is?" Ohgi asked.

"No, but we do know that she took the Guren with her," Chiba said.

"I can't believe that Kallen just up and left," Minami said.

"Is Kallen going to come back?" Tamaki asked.

"I…I'm sure she will," Ohgi said, "she…she probably just needed to clear her head for now. I'm sure that once she does, she'll come back and everything will be fine. Also, I'm sure she'll finally understand we did what we had to do," Ohgi nodded with an expression of resolve remembering Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata, "it's like I said, the Black Knights don't need Zero anymore."

Todoh and Chiba looked at Ohgi and just nodded while Villetta looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

Diethard walked by, "Ohgi, Xingke and Lady Kaguya are in the conference room now and Prince Schneizel is there as well, there's waiting for you."

"Oh right, I'll be right there," Ohgi said as he left with Diethard.

Minami, Tamaki, and Sugiyama left in a different direction.

"I wonder…" Chiba spoke.

"Hmm, what is it?" Todoh asked.

"I'm just wondering what if Kozuki decides that she doesn't want to come back."

Todoh was silent for the moment, "That is a possibility…it is also a possibility that she was seek revenge against us."

"Would she really do that?" Villetta asked surprised.

Todoh frowned, "The look she gave when Zero's body was being taken away and her hostility towards us, I've seen it happen before."

Chiba looked down with a frown and Villetta looked down with a sad expression.

**Raku'uta**

Shirley was happy to see Lelouch and she went up to him and gave him a hug, surprised Lelouch, Euphie, and Urabe.

"Lulu, I'm so glad to see you again," Shirley said happily but then it dawned on her as she looked at Lelouch, "but that can only mean that you died."

Lelouch nodded with a sad smile, "Yeah."

Shirley got sad as she had just realized the situation, "Lulu, what happened to you? I thought…I thought you were fighting against the lies and the deceit of the world."

"I was killed Shirley."

"But how?"

Urabe stepped up, "Zero, what happened?"

Lelouch and Euphie looked at each other and nodded as they looked at Shirley and Urabe.

"Here's what happened," Lelouch said.

Lelouch told Shirley and Urabe what happened from the time when Shirley died to the point when he was executed in the Ikaruga by Ohgi and the others. Shirley and Urabe were surprised with what they heard. Shirley was angry at Suzaku for setting Lelouch up at the old Kururugi Shrine and the Black Knights for betraying him while Urabe was disappointed that the core members of the Black Knights, including Todoh would, would strike a deal with Schneizel and that they did so easily, Urabe had lost faith in his leader and wonder what was going to happened.

"I can't believe this all happened," Shirley said, "and now Nunnally is also dead?"

"Yeah," Lelouch replied with a sad expression.

"What the hell are they thinking?" Urabe asked.

"Urabe…"

"Don't they realize what they have really done?"

"Sadly, I don't think they have," Euphie said.

Urabe looked at Euphie, "Euphemia li Britannia, the thing that happened in the SAZ a year ago…?"

"Yeah, it was really all do to Lelouch's geass," Euphie answered.

Lelouch looked away with shame, "It's true, it's really all my fault. Urabe, Shirley, all I ask is please, don't direct your hatred toward Euphie, it wasn't her fault, it's all mine."

"…Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't angry about it, I just can't believe that you would be so careless and use it for your purpose, that's just wrong Zero."

"Yes, it is and I accept whatever you want to do as retaliation, I won't resist."

"Lelouch!" Euphie spoke with concern.

"Lulu," Shirley said with concern as well.

Urabe balled his fist, "If that the case, then…"

"Wait Kosetsu," Shirley said as she stood in front of Lelouch, "don't hurt him."

"Shirley…"

"Kosetsu, I know that you're angry and I know that you can't ignore it but don't hurt Lulu."

"…Even after learning what he did?"

Shirley was not backing down, "It was an accident, a terrible accident and you heard what Lulu and Euphie said, he didn't intent for it to happen and he was actually willing to work with Princess Euphemia."

"That's no excuse at all."

"I…I know that but that doesn't mean that Lulu isn't really a bad person and—"

"Shirley, please stop," Lelouch interrupted with a sad tone.

Shirley looked at Lelouch, "Lulu."

"Shirley, I really appreciate what you're doing but there is no excuse. It's only natural that Urabe would hate me for what I did, even if it was an accident."

Shirley was worried and looked at Urabe who looked like had a thought.

"Princess Euphemia, I have a question," Urabe said.

"What is it?" Euphie responded.

"Tell me, having known all of this and what Zero has just confessed to, why haven't you retaliated against him?"

"Because there's no point," Euphie answered immediately.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"I going to tell you what I told Lelouch and that is that it wouldn't change anything. You would think that I would be satisfied if I took my revenge on my brother but what would I really gain? Would I be able to revive in our world? Would I be able to change the past? No, I wouldn't. Nothing would change and I can't really do anything about it right now. What happened has happened and neither of us can change it."

"So, that's your solution to it."

"Yes, it might be hard to believe or you might think of me as a fool but I still love my brother Lelouch and I want him to be around and besides," Euphie looked at Lelouch with concern and pity, "I believe that even though we lost our lives and don't know why we're here, I think we can move on here and start over."

"I see…all right, then that's fine."

This surprised the other three at what Urabe said.

"But Urabe, I thought—" Lelouch started.

"You thought that I would physically harm you," Urabe interrupted, "well, I could but…what good would it do? Besides, it's like I said to you before, with the things you said when you got your memory back, I know you were being sincere and I know you never thought of me or rest of us of the Black Knights as pawns, that I know for sure. Besides…CC, she had already gave me an idea as to what happened. Zero, if I felt that you were really a rotten con man like the others thought you were, I never would have participated in helping you at Babel Tower nor would I willfully gave my life so that you can move on. I still believe in you Zero."

"Urabe…" Lelouch was astonished.

Shirley was relieved with what Urabe felt and Euphie was glad as well.

"Urabe," Lelouch said, "thank you."

"You're welcome Zero."

"But I would like to make a request of you."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Can you please stop referring me as Zero? Just Lelouch, okay?"

"Lelouch, right, sure, I got it," Urabe replied with a smile.

"So Shirley, how have things with you here in Soul Society and how did you and Urabe ending up together?"

"Well, Lulu, the thing is that Kosetsu became a vassal for noble house of the Soul Society."

"A noble house?" Lelouch then looked at Urabe, "really? You Urabe?"

"Well, yeah," Urabe replied, "and if you think that's surprising, you're going to be more surprised regarding Shirley here."

"What do you mean?" Euphie asked, "Shirley?"

"Um, well," Shirley chuckled, "this is may be hard to believe but not long after I arrived here in the Soul Society, I was adopted in the house of the Takemitsu, a noble clan of the Soul Society."

Lelouch and Euphie were shocked and they looked at each other and then back to Shirley.

"Adopted in a noble clan?" Lelouch asked.

"Really? Um, how is that possible?" Euphie asked.

"I guess it was a matter of being in the right place at the right time, if that what someone would believe," Shirley said.

**Flashback: 54****th**** District of North Rukongai**

Shirley had just witness someone getting beaten to death she saw a man with a club that had murderous intent. Shirley was frightened and decided to get away. The man went after her with the intent to kill her as well. Shirley was running as fast has she could to get away from the man who just wanted to kill.

"Why?" Shirley asked scared, "why is this happening?"

Shirley kept running and then soon found a place where she believed she could hide and it was inside a small shed. She hid and saw the man run past the shed. Shirley was breathing nervously and then decided to pop up outside and didn't see the man and sighed relief as she stepped out.

"Oh, that was close," Shirley said in a low tone.

"Oh, you think so?" the man's voice asked.

Shirley was shocked and saw the man who had an evil grin.

"Now, you die!" the man declared as he swung his club only to miss.

Shirley was trying to get distance from the deranged man, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"I don't understand what did I do to you? I just got here and already, you want to kill me? Why?"

The deranged man laughed, "Why you ask? Because I can, why would I need a reason to kill," the man just looked at Shirley, "well, if you really want to know, I suppose it's survival of the fittest, the strong devour the weak, that's how it is here, the law of nature and I'm just obeying the law of nature girl."

The deranged man had eyes of excitement like he was finally going to kill an animal.

Shirley was shocked and her eyes widened, "The strong devour the weak…that's sounds just like…" Shirley saw that man was on the attack and dodged and she kept dodging but tripped and fell on the ground and was not able to move.

The deranged man laughed, "Too bad for you girl, this is end for you, you get devoured because you're weak."

"That's enough of that!" another man's voice said.

The deranged man and Shirley turned to the side and they see an old man who had grey hair that was tied in a topknot and wearing a black gi and black hakama with white obi, white tabi with sandals and he also had a katana on his side and wore a haori.

The deranged man gritted his teeth, "A Shinigami…"

"Shinigami?" Shirley spoke, "Then is he the same as the guy that I met?"

"Attacking a defenseless girl just for kicks," the old Shinigami said, "don't you have any sense of shame?"

The deranged man was angry, "Shaddap Shinigami, this is none of your business."

"I can't simply just stand by while something despicable is happening right before my eyes."

"You Shinigamis think you're so great, go away, this is not of busi—"

The man didn't finish what he was saying because he was punched hard in the stomach by the Shinigami causing him to roll his eyes over and pass out, falling on the ground.

The Shinigami turned to Shirley, "Are you all right?"

Shirley nodded, "Yes, thank you, you save me."

The old Shinigami smiled, "It's my pleasure…anyway you have people that you're with, right?"

"Huh? People? Um, it's just me alone."

The old Shinigami rubbed the side of his chin, "Oh, is that so?" The Shinigami looked at Shirley very closely, "Hmm?"

Shirley was nervous, "W-What is it?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, it's just that you remind me of my daughter."

"Uh, what, really?"

"Yes, say, what's your name?"

"My name, my name is Shirley, Shirley Fenette."

"Shirley Fenette," the Shinigami sighed with a sad smile, "not Kaede."

"Kaede?"

"That's the name of my daughter."

"Um well," Shirley chuckled a little, "well, I'm sure your daughter would find it weird if there was someone out here who reminds you of her and had the same name."

"Yeah, she would have…"

"Hmm, would have…?"

"My daughter passed away six years ago."

Shirley was shocked and felt guilty, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, you didn't know," the old Shinigami thought of something and believed it to be a good idea, "say, why don't come with me?"

Shirley was again surprised, "Huh?"

"You don't have anyone here right? Why don't you come with me? My home just too big for me and my granddaughter and she does get lonely since I have my duties as well."

"Is it really okay?"

The old Shinigami extended his hand out to Shirley with a warm smile, "You shouldn't have to be alone. What do you say? In fact, you can be my new granddaughter."

"Wait, what?" Shirley was surprised with the old Shinigami and was puzzled.

**Flashback End**

"The next thing, I went with him to his home," Shirley explained, "however, what I never imagined that his home is actually a manor within the Seireitei and that he's the head of the Takemitsu Family, noble clan of the Soul Society."

"Wow, so, you're really now a member of a noble family?" Euphie asked.

"Just by adoption….the servants there were quite surprised with my new grandfather."

"And how do you feel about it?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, it still feels weird and but then my grandfather assigned Kosetsu here as my own vassal and thanks to him, it's been bearable. My new grandfather does what he can to help me even when he has his duties as a Shinigami and Kosetsu has helped me a lot."

"I see, so Urabe, how did you end up working for the Takemitsu Clan?" Lelouch asked looking at Urabe.

"I helped the vassals that were attacked by thugs and the head of the clan saw my skill and asked me to work for him," Urabe answered.

"Interesting…anyway, Shirley…you said that your surrogate grandfather is a Shinigami, right?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Shirley said, "Seiji Takemitsu, Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13, the main military branch of the Soul Society."

"A division captain?"

"Yes, as the name implies, there are 13 divisions and it is the main military branch."

"I see," Lelouch thought about it, "Shirley, when you died, were you greeted by a Shinigami with long black hair, gold eyes, and a scar on running on the side of his face?"

"Yeah, I was and so did Kosetsu as well."

"Not just us two," Urabe said, "it seems that Senba, Asahina, and Lord Kirihara as well."

Lelouch was surprised, "Wait, Lord Kirihara as well?"

"Yeah, they're also vassals for the Takemitsu Clan…in fact; the four of us know who that Shinigami is."

"You do?" Euphie asked.

"Yeah, the truth is he used to be part of the Japanese military and then when fighting against Britannia, he helped form and joined the Japan Liberation Front but he was killed six years ago."

"Who is he?"

"Kajiro, Kajiro Sumeragi."

Lelouch was surprised to hear the surname, "Sumeragi, wait, would he happen to be…?"

Urabe nodded, "That's right, the younger brother of Taichi Sumeragi who was Lady Kaguya's father, in other words, he's Lady Kaguya's uncle."

Lelouch was surprised, "That man is…Kaguya…and Suzaku's uncle?"

"That's right."

**District 36 of West Rukongai**

Kajiro was behind a tree and he saw a Shinigami with brown hair and wearing square glasses.

Kajiro grinned, "_There you are Aizen. Now what are you up to? What experiment are you performing?_"

Kajiro soon saw Aizen holding a small bluish-purple orb and he saw that Aizen was smiling.

Kajiro was intrigued, "_Interesting…what is that?_"

Aizen moved his eyes to the side and quickly turned and didn't see anyone there. He looked around and didn't see anyone there but he smiled and had his thoughts, "_You're way too predictable Lieutenant Sumeragi._"

**Raku'uta**

"What do you know about this Kajiro person now?" Euphie asked.

"From what Lord Seiji said, he managed to move up in rank quickly and now is the Lieutenant of 13th Division," Urabe said.

"Can you find a way to ask him?" Euphie asked, "To get him to tell what he knows and tell us where he might have placed Nunnally?"

"You think he may have purposely placed us?" Shirley asked.

"We believe so," Lelouch said.

Shirley nodded, "Sure, I'll ask my grandfather about him."

"And we'll gather as much information as we can," Urabe said.

"Shirley, Urabe, thanks," Lelouch said with a warm smile.

Shirley blushed, "Oh, um, y-your welcome Lulu," Shirley smiled.

Euphie noticed Shirley's expression and had a guess, "_Oh, I see…_"

"Well, anyway, may I ask what has brought you two here?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh right," Shirley said, "I actually wanted to look around in this district."

"Really?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see things in the Rukongai. I wasn't here long when my adoptive grandfather took me in, I just wanted see all there is."

"Shirley…" Lelouch spoke.

Euphie smiled, "In that case, would you like to walk with me and Lelouch?"

"Huh?" Shirley was surprised.

"The truth is that Lelouch and I were actually doing the same thing. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh really…Lulu?"

Lelouch smiled again, "Why not? Urabe?"

"If it's fine with you guys, we'll take you up on it, won't we Shirley?"

"Yeah, okay, let's go," Shirley said, "oh, um, Princess Euphemia…?"

"Please, just call me Euphie, besides, my title from birth has no merit here and I gave that up when I was alive."

"Oh, really…um okay then um…Euphie."

Euphie smiled and Lelouch smiled as well.

"_Shirley_," Lelouch said in his head, "_I'm happy to see you again_," Lelouch remember the terrible moment when Shirley was on the ground bleeding and dying and how he was desperate to try to get her to live, "_you seem to be in peace and very happy_."

Lelouch was looking at Shirley and Euphie as they were talking and giggling with Urabe laughing as well and enjoying the conversation.

**The Ikaruga**

Jeremiah had just cut down three of Schneizel's soldiers. Afterwards, he glared at Todoh and Chiba with murderous intent.

Jeremiah brought one of his blades up, "I knew that something was wrong."

Todoh and Chiba had their guns pointed at Jeremiah.

Todoh gritted his teeth, "Jeremiah…"

"How dare you, how dare you kill my lord. So you find out the identity of Zero and decided to strike a deal with Prince Schneizel?"

"Damn that Tamaki," Todoh said in a low voice.

"He didn't give us much choice," Chiba replied, "and besides he was playing a con game with us, we weren't going to let him get away with it."

A gun cocked and Jeremiah turned and saw Villetta pointing her gun at Jeremiah.

"Lord Jeremiah, it's over, please stop this," Villetta pleaded, "Lelouch is not worth it."

Jeremiah simply glared at Villetta, "Villetta, there was a time that you and I were allies, but now, you'll do whatever it takes just for your own gain."

Villetta was offended, "Jeremiah—"

"Don't try to tell me you did it for that fool Ohgi or that you did it to help the Black Knights. My lord was fully aware about you. You did it for yourself really."

Villetta flinched and gritted her teeth, upset at the things Jeremiah had just said to her.

"Someone like you has no right to say things like that," Chiba said as she shot Jeremiah but she, Todoh, and Villetta were surprised that Jeremiah was still standing and had no effect on him, "What?"

"How is this possible?" Todoh asked surprised.

"I'm a cyborg, guns will have no effect on my," Jeremiah said as he readied his blades, "you people have committed a crime and murdered my prince. I will avenge my prince here and now!"

Jeremiah went on the attack, causing eyes widened on Chiba, Todoh, and Villetta.

Meanwhile in the conference room, a soldier was informing Schneizel, Kanon, Cornelia, Ohgi, Diethard, Kaguya, and Xingke of what was happening.

"What, Jeremiah?" Ohgi asked in shock.

"Yes, Jeremiah is on the attack," the soldier said.

Kaguya was shocked, "But why would he…?"

"Has he betrayed us after all?" Xingke asked, "Or is this happening now that Zero is dead?"

Ohgi and Diethard had their guess that Jeremiah somehow found out.

"Well, this is not good," Schneizel said, "we can't have this meeting if someone is going on a rampage within the Ikaruga."

**Raku'uta**

After a long day spent together, Shirley and Urabe said their goodbyes to Lelouch and Euphie.

"I'll come by again to visit you two," Shirley said.

"Yes, we'll looking forward to it," Euphie said.

"Take care of yourself Shirley," Lelouch said, "I'm looking forward for your visit."

Shirley was happy with what Lelouch said, "I'll try to visit again as soon as I can Lulu."

"Urabe…"

Urabe smiled and nodded, "We'll see you again Lelouch, Euphie."

Afterwards, Shirley and Urabe left and headed back to the Seireitei. As they were leaving, Euphie looked at her brother and saw an expression of relief and happiness.

"I like that look on your face Lelouch," Euphie said.

"Euphie?" Lelouch responded surprised and looked at his sister.

Euphie smiled, "You look so happy and you seem happy talking to Urabe and Shirley."

Lelouch chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I am," Lelouch looked up at the sky, "I hope to find Nunnally soon."

Euphie nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Well, I suppose we should head back ourselves, Rie might get worried."

Euphie nodded, "Mmhm."

Lelouch and Euphie went to go back to Rie's home.

**Takemitsu Manor, Seireitei**

Shirley and Urabe arrived back in the manor and were walking in the hall.

"Thanks for accompany Urabe," Shirley said happily.

"No problem, after all, I was doing my duty," Urabe replied.

"Still, you have my thanks.

Urabe and Shirley smiled.

"Shirley," a woman's voice called.

Shirley and Urabe were surprised and they saw a woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and wearing a light green kimono with a marigold sash.

"Nodoka," Shirley spoke.

"Shirley, why did you go to the Rukongai?" Nodoka asked glaring at her adoptive sister.

"I just wanted to go there," Shirley answered, "and besides, Kosetsu was with me and he made sure nothing happened."

Nodoka glared at Urabe, "Kosetsu, why didn't stop her from going?"

"I was doing what she asked of me and I am her vassal per instruction by your grandfather, Lord Seiji."

Nodoka sighed, "Shirley, you shouldn't just venture in the Rukongai just because you feel like it. You're a member of a noble house now and as such, you are expected act as a member of nobility. I know you may not really understand since you came from the Rukongai yourself but that's why I'm here to teach that."

Nodoka walked away and Shirley frowned.

"I should have known," Shirley said, "it doesn't matter if it's here or back in our world, in Britannia, it's always the same. And to think that Lulu and Euphie were once…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Urabe said.

"Oh, you two are back," Kirihara's voice spoke.

Shirley and Urabe turned to see not only Taizo Kirihara but also Ryoga Senba and Shogo Asahina.

"Yeah, we're back," Shirley said, "oh, and we ran to two people that we know."

"Hmm, who?" Senba asked curiously.

"Princess Euphemia…and Zero," Urabe answered.

"What? Are you serious?" Asahina asked shocked.

Kirihara and Senba were shocked as well.

"Yeah, it's true," Shirley said.

"But then if Zero is in the Soul Society as well," Kirihara started.

"Yeah," Urabe said, "he died…he was killed by Todoh and the others."

"Ho, is that so?" Asahina commented.

"Shogo…" Senba spoke.

"What's going on?" Kirihara asked not pleased to learn that Zero had been killed by the Black Knights.

Shirley had her fist over her heart with a concerned expression, "_Lulu…_"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A year passes by and Lelouch meets a Captain of the Gotei 13 and gets information of becoming a Shinigami.**


	8. A Day in Raku'uta

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Code Geass and nothing to do with Bleach.

**A/N: **Not much is really going on in this chapter. Also, for those who don't know, I put a poll in my profile for this fic so if you want, give your vote.

**A Day in Raku'uta**

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

Kallen was facing Charles zi Britannia with Marianne in her original form by his side and with CC standing next to Kallen. Kallen had her gun on her side and was ready to shoot the 98th Emperor, getting revenge for Lelouch.

"That's right," Charles stated, "I sent Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan to hide them from my brother's sight which is also why I secretly had Marianne's body taken away."

"As long as my body was still intact, there would be a chance that I could return to it," Marianne added.

"So that's what's been really going on?" Kallen asked.

"Exactly," Charles answered, "Anya and Nunnally became witnesses; therefore it was necessary to rewrite both their memories to protect everything."

Kallen was shocked, "Wait a minute, so that means that Nunnally's blindness is actually the result of your geass and not from the psychological trauma of the assassination?"

"Even though Nunnally was a false witness, there presented a real chance that she would be killed," Marianne answered.

"In order to prevent that, truth needed to be made that was far from proof," Charles added.

"The original plan called for only one immortal code; however as our research progressed, we concluded that we needed to have an additional code. In other words, without CC, there would be only a fifty percent chance of the plan succeeding."

"When Marianne was unable to convince CC, we were left with only one option," Charles explained, "we had to use Lelouch."

"Use Lelouch?" Kallen asked in shock, "So what was the point of all this?"

CC looked at Kallen, "Kallen…"

"These tragedies will no longer be needed once the Ragnarok Connection succeeds," Charles said.

"Masks will vanish," Marianne added with joy, "and everyone will be who they're supposed to be."

"…I see now," Kallen said, "so all the battles, the mortal struggle and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knight," Kallen looked at CC, "all of this was just to lure you out of the open, right CC?"

CC nodded, "Yes Kallen. They wanted me to help them once again with their plan and I refused."

Kallen frowned, "So in the end, Lelouch was only noise from beginning when he made his debut as Zero, he was just…a ruckus in the world."

"Kallen…"

Kallen gripped her gun and slowly raised it up with tears forming in her eyes, "Then the hell with it all."

**The Avalon**

Schneizel was staring at Lelouch's dead body. The door opened and a guard came in with Nunnally and Sayoko being brought in.

"Your highness," the guard said.

Schneizel looked to see his sister Nunnally and her Japanese maid Sayoko.

"Good, you can leave us," Schneizel said.

The guard saluted, "Yes, your highness."

The guard left and Schneizel signaled Sayoko to bring herself and Nunnally to be near Lelouch's body. Sayoko was upset to see Lelouch dead and Nunnally touched Lelouch's body and there was no doubt in her mind and tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's really him," Nunnally said sadly, "L-Lelouch…why…why Schneizel, why did you have him killed?"

Schneizel had a sad expression, "I'm truly sorry Nunnally, but I had no choice, Lelouch was Zero and he possessed the power of geass and used it to hurt many people. As much it pains me as well, he had to be stop."

Nunnally just started to cry and rested her head on Lelouch's lifeless body. Sayoko held on to Nunnally and turned to eyes to Schneizel with a glare.

**One year later, Raku'uta, Soul Society**

Euphie was walking around calling for Lelouch. Euphie sighed when she wasn't getting a respond from him.

"Where is he?" Euphie asked.

Euphie went to see Rie coming out of her house.

Rie saw Euphie and waved, "Oh Euphie."

"Hi Rie," Euphie greeted, "say, have you seen Lelouch?"

"He's out enjoying his 'favorite pass time'."

Euphie got irritated as she knew what it meant, "He's gambling again."

"You want to help me go get him?" Rie asked.

"Gladly," Euphie answered as she planned to lecture her brother.

Euphie and Rie arrived at the marketplace of Raku'uta and asked around for Lelouch. A man pointed in a direction to where Lelouch could be found. Euphie bowed to the man and the man smiled saying that he was glad to help. Rie and Euphie went to the direction to where the man pointed and soon she found Lelouch playing in a chess match with a young man who looked frustrated.

Lelouch made his move with one of his black chess pieces and smiled, "It's over."

Lelouch's opponent was shocked as he looked at the board and saw that he lost and slumped in depression.

"Now then," Lelouch said with a smile.

The losing opponent gritted his teeth and hand Lelouch a bag full of Kan, "I'll defeat you next time Lelouch, so don't act so smug."

The young man left cursing about how he lost again to the raven haired individual.

"It's 27 times now he said something like that," Lelouch said and looked in the bag and saw the money and smiled, "With this, it will enough for the three of us."

"Lelouch!" Euphie called.

Lelouch turned to see Euphie rushing towards him with Rie following, "Oh Euphie, Rie."

Euphie stopped next to Lelouch and crossed her arms, "Gambling again? Lelouch, I wish stop this bad habit of yours."

Lelouch threw toss the bag of money to Euphie and Euphie herself caught it.

Euphie looked at Rie, "Rie, don't you want to ask him?"

"Lelouch, are you done?" Rie asked.

"Yes, I am, for now," Lelouch answered.

"Good," Rie took the bag from Euphie and looked inside, "Hmm, we have things that we need to do."

"Rie, isn't there anything else you want to say Lelouch?" Euphie asked.

Rie thought about it for a moment, "Hmm, nope, can't think of anything."

Euphie couldn't believe what Rie had just said and face palmed. Lelouch placed his hand on Euphie's shoulder and smiled at her causing Euphie to sigh and look away. Lelouch, Euphie, and Rie began to walk within the marketplace and were buying food and other things with Lelouch's winnings. The place was bustling with business and people chatting and having a good time. Rie, Lelouch, and Euphie greeted some people along the way and those people greeted back with a smile and there even some small talk with them.

**Lelouch's POV**

It's been a year since I've been in the Soul Society. The past year had been very pleasant. I've been able to live in peace with my sister Euphie and the woman who has been like a mother to both to us, Rie. No Britannia, no war, no trying to struggle and worry about assassination. Still, I had no luck with reuniting with Nunnally and the matter with the man who had brought me as well as Euphie and Shirley…it was upsetting when I learned what happened.

**Flashback: Normal POV, Eight months ago, Rie's House**

Shirley, along with Urabe was in Rie's home talking with Lelouch and Euphie.

"Disappeared?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, it seems that Kajiro Sumeragi was accused of committing some sort of crime," Shirley explained, "he was tried and was to be sentenced but he escape and disappeared, they have looked for him ever since but they have not been able to track him for some reason. That is what my grandfather has told us."

"Yeah, so unfortunately, the only lead has escaped and we have no way to find him," Urabe said.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and hit his fist on the floor, "Dammit."

Euphie was upset at what she had heard, "No, no, what…what are we going to do now?"

**Flashback End: Normal POV**

Lelouch had his thoughts, "_Back to square one and still have no clue as to how to find Nunnally. Dammit, I used to be able to find solutions to whatever obstacle that was in my way but I don't have any resources to go by and there's not much I can go by into getting someone who can track her_," Lelouch then pondered, "_maybe I can—_"

"Lelouch," Rie called interrupting Lelouch's train of thought.

"Huh?" Lelouch responded.

Rie held up a sharp long stick, "It's fishing time. Lelouch, can you handle it?"

Lelouch smiled, "Of course I can, I'm not the same person that I was last year."

Rie smiled as she, Lelouch, and Euphie headed for a creek. They soon got there and Euphie was luring the fish as Lelouch was catching them by impaling them with the long sharp stick and then he put them in the basket that Rie was holding. They did that for a while and then Rie deemed that they had enough fishes and they headed back. As they headed back to their home, they saw a large crowd gathering and they got curious.

"Hmm, what's going on over there?" Euphie asked.

"That's a good question," Lelouch said.

"Well, let's see, shall we?" Rie said.

The two siblings agreed as they were curious as well and they joined the crowd that was gathering.

"Hey, what's going here?" Euphie asked.

A man turned to Euphie, "Huh? You don't know?"

Euphie shook her head.

"Several Shinigamis are here and from what I heard, they're investigating. In fact, a captain is leading the investigation."

"A Shinigami Captain?" Lelouch asked.

"What are they investigating?" Rie asked.

"Apparently, a Hollow has been spotted around roaming in parts of this district."

"A Hollow?" Lelouch asked narrowing his eyes.

"A Hollow…they are those vicious monsters that attack and eat people, right?"

"In a way yes," Rie said, "which means, we have to be very careful."

"Well, we don't need to worry too much," the man said, "after all, we got several Shinigamis here with a captain among them, I'm sure we'll be fine," the man turns and smiles, "oh, here they come."

Lelouch, Euphie and Rie see what the man was seeing they see several Shinigamis and one of them wearing a haori coming out of a store. The Shinigami Captain had brown hair that went down to his shoulders, with a beard and had green eyes and he also had one scar on his left cheek vertically and another scar on his right side of his face horizontally. As the Shinigamis walk by, Lelouch and Euphie felt dizzy and Rie saw them and got concerned.

"Lelouch, Euphie, are you two okay?" Rie asked, "_no doubt, they are reacting to…_"

"Uh, y-yes, were fine," Euphie answered.

"Yeah, n-nothing to worry about," Lelouch added.

The Shinigami Captain walked by and Euphie's eyes widened as her strength felt sapped and fell on the ground.

"Euphie!" Lelouch called out of concern and rushed to Euphie's side.

Rie went to Euphie's side as well and the people around got worried.

"Euphie, Euphie, are you okay?" Lelouch asked, "Please answer me."

The Shinigami Captain went to Lelouch and Rie as Euphie was struggling to compose herself.

"Are you alright?" The Shinigami Captain asked concerned.

"Uh…um…" Euphie was trying to say some words as she had her hand on her stomach.

"Hmm, young lady, you must be very hungry. I take it that you hadn't had anything to eat and with you feeling my reiatsu, it took up your remaining energy."

"Euphie, why didn't you say anything?" Rie asked, "We could have stop for something to eat."

"I'm sorry," Euphie said feeling weak.

The Shinigami Captain had some rice balls, "Here, take these."

"Are you sure?" Euphie asked.

The Shinigami Captain smiled, "Sure, I wasn't going to eat them and it would be a waste, you can have them, go ahead."

Lelouch took the rice balls, "Thank you," he turned to Euphie, "Euphie, here."

Euphie took the rice ball and ate them and she felt a lot better.

"Thank you," Rie said feeling grateful, "you're still just as kind."

The Shinigami Captain nodded, "Rie, it's no problem," he turned to his subordinates, "All right, let's move."

"_Huh? Do they know each other?_" Lelouch and Euphie asked in their heads.

The Shinigami Captain led his subordinates to leave and Lelouch looked as them as they were leaving and decided to do something as he went after them.

"Lelouch, where are you going?" Rie asked.

"I'm just going to ask them something," Lelouch answered, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Ah, Lelouch!" Euphie called.

Lelouch went and caught of the group of Shinigamis, "Wait!"

The Shinigamis stopped and saw Lelouch and the Captain walked a bit to Lelouch's direction.

"What is it?" The Shinigami Captain asked.

"I want to know your name, the name of the Shinigami Captain that just helped my sister," Lelouch said, "you're a captain and the back of your coat reads 10. I take it that you all are of the 10th Division."

The Shinigami Captain smiled, "I'm the Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, my name is Tetsuaki Kusanagi."

"I see, well, my name is Lelouch and again, thank for what you did for my sister."

"You're welcome, Lelouch, right?"

"That's right. You seem to know Rie as well."

Kusanagi smiled, "Yes, we go way back but anyway, so tell me Lelouch, did you simply wanted to know my name?"

"No, I also have questions about Shinigamis and the duties they perform."

"Oh, are you interested in becoming one? I did feel you and your sister have a decent amount of spirit energy."

Lelouch raised his eyebrows, "Our spirit energies?"

"Yes, those with enough spirit energy can become a Shinigami."

Lelouch was surprised, "Are you saying that even I could become a Shinigami?"

"That's right."

"Hmm, if I become a Shinigami, would I be able to look for certain lost souls?"

"Depends…is there a lost soul, you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for someone and I haven't been able to find her and the Shinigami that would know disappeared when he was accused of some crime."

"The Shinigami that disappeared after committing some crime…?"

"Yes, Kajiro Sumeragi."

Kusanagi raised his eyebrow, "Oh, him, and how do you know about that?"

"A friend of mine who's actually from the Takemitsu Family told me what had happened although we're not getting is to why."

"Hmm…must be Captain Takemitsu's adoptive granddaughter. I know she's been asking questions and visiting the Rukongai as often as she can."

"Can you tell me what you know about Kajiro Sumeragi?"

"There's really not much to tell, not only that, the judicial authority are keeping quiet about it and I can't really tell you about this certain person you're looking for either."

Lelouch was getting a bit frustrated, "Don't you keep track of who gets sent in the Soul Society?"

"Well, no, not really."

Lelouch sighed as he was disappointed again, "So you wouldn't know."

"I'm sorry Lelouch, I'm sure it's not the answer you want to hear and if Sumeragi is really the one who would really know well that's just adds to more questions we would have for him as it's not normally possible for a Shinigami to know exactly which area a soul would be sent within the Soul Society."

"Excuse me Captain Kusanagi," a Shinigami said.

Kusanagi turned to the subordinates and nodded, "I know," he turns to Lelouch, "sorry Lelouch, I have to go. There's a dangerous Hollow that been reported seen so make sure you and your sister be very careful and make sure Rie does the same."

"I see…of course, thank you."

Kusanagi nodded with smile and left with his subordinates behind him. Lelouch crossed his arms and looked up in the sky and then decided to go back to Euphie and Rie.

"_Being a Shinigami…_" Lelouch said in his head, "_Is it even possible for someone like me to even be a Shinigami? Coming up with strategies and tactics…those are my real strong points…but I know those alone won't cut it…still, if there's even a small chance to have a way to find Nunnally…_" Lelouch sighed, "I better move, I don't want to worry Rie and Euphie."

**District 10 of West Rukongai, Takatane**

On the side of a small house, a young man with red hair, blue eyes and wearing dark green robe was looking at the sky and he sighed. Another person stepped out of the house and it was a young woman with long blue hair, brown eyes, and wearing a dark purple robe with marigold flower patterns and she sees the red haired man.

"Sitting out here again Naoto?" the blue haired woman asked.

"Oh, Naomi, it's you," Naoto said looking at Naomi.

Naomi sat next to Naoto, "What are you thinking about?"

Naoto sighs, "Oh, well, I'm thinking about Kallen and my mother. Ohgi and the others, I really hope their doing okay."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Naomi paused, "Zero, he better have brought Japan its independence or is leading to."

Naoto looked at Naomi with concern, "Naomi…"

"Yoshida and I lost our lives and before we died, we heard that Zero was nowhere to be found. I don't know what the hell he was doing but I sincerely hoped he had a good reason and still be able to free Japan from Britannia, because if not, that will mean that Zero indeed betrayed us and Yoshida and I died for nothing."

"Well, I hope goes well," Naoto felt worried, "I hope Kallen and Kaname are still okay."

"Hey, Naoto, Inoue," Yoshida's voice called.

Naoto and Naomi see Toru Yoshida, who was wearing a dark gray robe carrying a basket full of chopping woods and Takeshi Nagata, who was wearing a dark brown robe carrying a basket full of leaves.

"Hey, Toru and Takeshi, welcome back you two," Naoto greeted.

"Great, you two got what we need," Naomi said.

"Yeah, now we can start," Takeshi said.

**On a hilltop**

Two figures were up on a hilltop and they both had white clothing with black sashes on them. One was a small child with very long blonde hair and crimson eyes with and the other was a large and balding man wearing a monocles and they both carried swords on their left sides.

"VV, are you really going to do this?" the large balding asked.

"Yes Bartley, I am," VV said with a grin.

"But it's Princess Euphemia and Prince Lelouch, can you really just target two members of the royal family?"

"They are no longer part of the royal family and did you forget what I told you about Lelouch, that he was Zero?"

"I didn't forget, but still…"

VV turned to look at a 10 foot creature that that had dark red skin, talons, and a four sided mask with a hole in its chest and the creature was growling.

"It's time for you to make your move," VV said with sinister grin.

Bartley gritting his teeth while staring at the ground with his thoughts, "_Why? Why was I cursed with this fate, the fate of being an Arrancar being under VV's thumb again?"_

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter, Hollow attack occurs in Raku'uta with Lelouch and Euphie as the prime targets.**


	9. Attack of a Hollow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass and Bleach.

**Attack of a Hollow**

A male Shinigami with brown short hair was running through the woods with his Zanpakuto in hand. He stopped and looked around.

"Dammit, where is he?" the Shinigami asked.

A presence suddenly appeared behind him and the Shinigami swung his Zanpakuto only to be blocked by an arm by a man with short light brown hair, blue eyes and had a headband with curved horns on each side and wore white garments with a black sash carrying a sword on his side. The Shinigami also noticed that the man also had a hole on the area just below his neck.

The Shinigami's eyes widened as he saw the figure, "You're…an Arrancar."

The Arrancar grinned, "So, this is the best you can do Shinigami?"

The Shinigami gritted his teeth and tried to attack the Arrancar, only to have the Arrancar grabbed the Shinigami by his face and held on tight with a strong grip.

"Dammit," the Shinigami cursed as he was trying to break free, "Who the hell…?"

"Kewell Soresi," the Arrancar stated, "remember my name for it's the name of the one who has just killed you Shinigami."

Kewell began to charge up a red concentrated spiritual energy and lifted his arm up that was holding the Shinigami while the Shinigami was horrified as he knew what was about to happen. Kewell blasted the concentrated spiritual energy point blank and it caused an eruption. Elsewhere, Captain Kusanagi of 10th Division and members of his division heard and saw the blast.

"That blast…" Kusanagi said.

"Hey, that where Kentaro is, right?" one of the Shinigami said.

"Let's move, now!"

"Yes Captain!" The members of 10th Division said in unison.

Kusanagi lead his troops to go where the blast had erupted from.

Meanwhile, Lelouch, Euphie, and Rie were headed back to their home. Rie felt something and looked back. Lelouch and Euphie noticed that Rie had stopped and looked at the woman with concern.

"Rie," Lelouch called.

"Rie," Euphie called.

Rie flinched and looked at Euphie and Lelouch.

"Rie, are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Is something wrong?" Euphie asked.

"Oh, um," Rie then shook her head, "it's nothing, nothing at all," Rie started to move and walked past Lelouch and Euphie, "let go home you two."

"Uh, sure," Euphie said and followed Rie.

"_Something bothering her,_" Lelouch said in his head and then looked back, "_I did feel some sort of disturbance…I wonder…what is it that I'm feeling?_"

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Euphie called out, "hurry up!"

"Oh right, I'm coming," Lelouch responded as he hurried to catch up with Rie and Euphie.

Meanwhile, Kusanagi and his division members arrived at the scene and see a disturbing sight and it was their member that had confronted Kewell that lied dead with his blood pooled on the ground that flowed from his head.

"Dammit, not again," one of the Shinigami said upset.

"Was it that Arrancar?" another Shinigami asked angrily.

Kusanagi bend one knee and looked at his dead subordinate, "Oh Kentaro…"

"Captain…"

"This is more serious than we figured; we have to stop this now. We won't let that damn Arrancar go anywhere near the Seireitei."

"Yes Captain!" the division members said with determination.

Kusanagi gave his orders to his subordinates and they all nodded and scattered and Kusanagi went to a direction.

**Somewhere in C's World**

Kajiro with his geass symbol glowing on his right back hand was watching what was going on with Kusanagi and his division in the Soul Society.

"Kewell, Bartley, and VV," Kajiro said, "so, those Britannians are making their move. Hmph, it's too bad that Kusanagi doesn't realize that Kewell's actions are just a decoy to distract them of their real intentions. Well, I'll look and see how it plays out and for what happens next will depends whether or not I need to make my move."

**Rie's House**

Lelouch and Rie were preparing to make supper with the ingredients that bought in the marketplace with Euphie assisting them in whatever they need.

"Rie, may I ask you something?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure, what is it Lelouch?" Rie replied.

"You and that man, Tetsuaki Kusanagi seems to know each. How do you two know each other?"

"Oh yeah, I'm curious about that as well," Euphie said.

Rie chuckled, "I figured that would be the case," Rie paused for a moment before answering, "Well, do you two remember that I used to live in the Seireitei?"

"Yes," Lelouch said.

"I remember," Euphie said.

"Well, the truth is that I used to be a Shinigami."

Lelouch and Euphie were surprised.

"You used to be a Shinigami?" Euphie asked.

"Yeah, sadly, it's been 100 years since then."

"What happened?" Lelouch asked.

"I was involved in a huge battle against a group of Hollows that threatened the Seireitei itself and in the end it resulted of me losing almost of my spirit energy."

Rie tells her story as she and Lelouch prepare their meals with Euphie helping.

**First District of South Rukongai, Omiki**

Within a big house on a hill, a young man who wore a dark violet robe came out of it and looked at the sky and smiled and had a rose in his hand and he had long blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and blue eyes and it was none other than Clovis la Britannia, who was shot and killed by his half brother, Lelouch a year earlier.

"Ah, what a beautiful day," Clovis commented, "it is quite wonderful and gives a great reflection upon me," Clovis then looked on and saw people in the district doing various things, "Hmph, all these commoners, it's disgraceful that I'm forced to live among them…well, at least I'm not stuck doing odd labors, not when I have someone does it for me like how it's meant to be."

"Hey," a male voice said.

Clovis looked and saw a frowning man who wore a brown robe and had short black hair and he was carrying various things.

"Speak of the devil, you're finally back, you took too long," Clovis complained.

"Give me break, it takes time to get the things we need," the man said.

"Spare me your excuses, now put them inside and I will have my meal. The food you make is not to my taste but it's at least edible so I can bear it."

The man gritted his teeth in anger, "Who the hell do you think you are Clovis?"

Clovis waved his finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you have no right to complain Yugo," Clovis grinned, "after all, that's the condition we agreed on in our game of chess and you lost to me."

"Tch, fine, fine, I know, I get it," Yugo relented, "I'll get started.

"Make sure you hurry up, I'm famished."

"Yes, your highness," Yugo said sarcastically and then went to the house.

"Hmph, so you finally accept the fact that I'm royalty."

"It shouldn't be a mystery as to why the people here think you're a pain," a voice said.

Clovis was surprised and turned and was surprised to see Kajiro, "It's you, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing Clovis."

Clovis sighed, "Are you finally going to tell me why I'm here in the Soul Society? Are you going to tell me why someone of my status is not living in luxury and instead living among the common people in this dirty place? Just what are you aiming for to have me here?"

"The same questions you've been asking since I brought you here six months ago but come now, isn't better than being stuck in C's World?"

"I demand you answer my questions," Clovis demanded pointing his finger at Kajiro.

Kajiro laughed and shook his head, "Clovis, it seems that you still fail to understand. This is not the world you're used to, this is not Area Eleven or any place of Britannia, you have no guards, no soldiers, no fortune, no palace, no anything and…" Kajiro quickly grabbed Clovis's robe collar, unsheathed and pointed his sword between Clovis's eyes, "I'm not obligated to really tell you anything."

Clovis got scared with the tip of Kajiro's blade pointing at his face, "P-Please, it's just that you haven't told me anything and I can't understand why you brought me here."

Kajiro simply smiled and let go of Clovis and sheathed his sword, "Clovis, I came here to tell you something interested."

Clovis sighed of relief, "What is it?"

"You remember that I told you that your sister Euphemia was here, right?"

"Yes, I remember, I still want you to take me to her or bring her to me."

"Well, there's one more sibling that has been here in the Soul Society that I had brought six month before I brought you here."

"What? Who?"

"This sibling of yours was the one who shot you, the one who ended your life."

Clovis's eyes widened, "Lelouch?"

"That's right."

"But why or are you just not going to tell me that as well?"

"Clovis, if you really want me to answer to your questions, you know what you have to do?"

Clovis frowned, "I already told you, I have no intention in becoming a Shinigami."

"Clovis, if you become a Shinigami, you'll be able to reside in the Seireitei."

"I should be living there as how I'm supposed to live, a noble or better yet, king, not as a lowly soldier."

Kajiro shrugged, "It's your choice but do actually understand why I'm saying you should?"

"Huh?"

"Those with decent amount of spirit energy can train and become a Shinigami and not everyone can do so and what it takes is to pass the entrance exam of the place that trains you to become a Shinigami and trust me Clovis, you work your way up as a Shinigami, your life will be better and I'd be willing to answer whatever questions you ask and with enough spirit energy, enough reiatsu as a Shinigami, you can enter back to the Human World, back to Britannia to show how strong and powerful you've become."

Clovis looked at Kajiro surprised, "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Kajiro said with a grin, "after all, that is my intention."

**First Division Barrack, Captain-Commander's Office, Seireitei**

A member of the 10th Division was giving the status of the situation to the Captain of the First Division who was also the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto with his lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe.

"…And that is the situation at the moment," the 10th Division Shinigami said.

"I see," Yamamoto said, "the situation is indeed serious. Is Captain Kusanagi certain that this Arrancar will make a move again within the East Rukongai's Eighth District?"

"Yes sir, my captain believes that the Arrancar will make his next move there and we intend to stop him there before he decides to make his move on the Seireitei."

Yamamoto gripped his cane a bit tight, "Very well, you may head back to your captain. Let him know that I expect the Arrancar to be dealt with."

"Yes Captain-Commander," the Shinigami said and used Shunpo to leave.

"It seems that situation is quite grim sir," Sasakibe commented.

"Indeed," Yamamoto replied, "anyway, about the other matter, anything about the fugitive Kajiro Sumeragi?"

"According to the reports of the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukido, he's been found in the South Rukongai's First District. They are moving in on him right now."

Yamamoto nodded and looked out of the Seireitei from his balcony.

**Raku'uta**

It was night in Raku'uta and in Rie's house; Lelouch and Euphie were turning in for the night laying on their futons. Lelouch looked up on the ceiling pondering and thinking of what he was going to do and Euphie noticed that with Lelouch.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Euphie asked.

"Hmm, yes, I'm fine Euphie, just thinking," Lelouch replied.

"Hmm, you're always thinking," Euphie said with a smile.

Lelouch smiled, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well, good night Lelouch."

"Good night Euphie."

Euphie closed her eyes and started to drift off and slept. Lelouch continued to look at the ceiling and had his thoughts which started with his mother when she was alive and then he thought about Rivalz, Milly, and Nina and his time in the student council in Ashford Academy and then he frowned when he thought about Schneizel and Suzaku and how they both trapped him and he thought about Rolo and the regret of not killing him when he had the chance and blamed himself for Shirley's death and then he thought about the Black Knights and how they turned on him thanks to Schneizel and then he thought about Kallen and CC and hoped with all his heart that they were able to move on and then he thought of Sayoko and Jeremiah and how he was happy that they showed loyalty to him and he hoped that they were both okay and they would be able to continue onward and then he thought about Nunnally and how he wanted to be with his sister and sadness crept on him that he wasn't able to be there for her.

Meanwhile, a camp was set up in Raku'uta and members of 10th Division were remained focused. An officer had returned and it was the same officer that reported to the Captain-Commander in the Seireitei.

"Hey, you're back," another Shinigami said.

"Yes, where's the Captain?" the returning Shinigami asked.

"He's inside the tent."

Inside the tent, Kusanagi was pondering as he had his hand on his chin.

"_Arrancars…Hollows that rip their masks and gain Shinigami powers,_" Kusanagi said in his head, "_there is something strange about all this…I feel there is more to what's going on…hmm…_"

**Human World, Area 11 (Japan)**

A young woman with red hair was running for life and it was Kallen as she gritted her teeth in frustration and was looking around.

"Dammit all…" Kallen cursed.

"Hey, do you see her?" a voice asked.

Kallen hid and looked on as she saw Japanese people that were pursuing her looked around.

"No, she's not here," a young man said.

"So, you still haven't found her," a male lean built Britannian soldier asked as he appeared.

"We haven't found her yet," one of the men said.

"You Elevens are not capable, oh well, I can see how it can be hard for you."

"Hey, we're trying."

"Not good enough, Emperor Schneizel el Britannia is being real generous to give you people a chance to have your country back ever since the chaos that erupted last year."

The Japanese men looked down and frowned.

"We know…" another young Japanese man said.

"Hmph, well, hurry and find her, you know what His Majesty will have to do if you fail."

"Yes, we know."

The Japanese shuddered about what Schneizel will do.

"Good," the Britannian soldier said and left and was out of earshot.

"Dammit, this is infuriating."

"This is because…it's because of the Black Knights," a middle aged man said with anger, "because they decided to turn on Zero."

"They're just bad as that damn Kururugi or maybe even worse."

"Zero was our savior, our hope and those bastards turned on him and gave in to the Britannian Emperor's silk tongue," another young man said.

"C'mon, we have to find that woman, that detestable Black Knight, Kozuki."

"Yeah...let's go."

The men continued their search and Kallen came out of hiding upset. Kallen looked and walked alone.

"Everything has been turn into ruin for Japan again and the hope and dreams of the Japanese have been destroyed again for the third time," Kallen said to herself with sadness and then anger, "and it's not just Japan…"

Kallen looked up in the sky and saw the Sky Fortress known as the Damocles.

**A Britannian Prison**

Nunnally was being wheeled in her wheel chair by a female Britannian soldier and stopped in front of a cell and within the cell, CC sat and looked up to see Nunnally.

"Hello Nunnally," CC greeted.

"It's your fault," Nunnally said with bitterness.

"My fault?"

"Yes, it's because you…it's because you gave my brother that despicable geass power that it destroyed him and led him to his death."

CC looked away from Nunnally.

Nunnally continued with bitterness, "You're a monster. I wish you never existed and then my brother would've been happy and I would still be with him. You cheated him out his life for your own self gain. You took my brother away from me, give him back, give me by my brother Lelouch, you evil inhuman witch!"

CC just simply stared at Nunnally.

**Area 11 Cemetery**

Sayoko and Jeremiah were praying in front of a grave and the grave belonged to Lelouch. They finished praying and looked at Lelouch's grave with sadness.

"My lord, it's been one year since you died," Jeremiah started depressed, "I cannot apologize to you enough for my failure. I was unfit to serve you."

"Lord Jeremiah, you mustn't keep condemning yourself," Sayoko pleaded, "Master Lelouch wouldn't want you to do that."

"But I promised Miss Sayoko, I promised that I would protect him for the sake of Lady Marianne and I was incapable of doing that, my failure is inexcusable."

"Lord Jeremiah—"

Sayoko stopped herself when she and Jeremiah felt a presence coming toward them and they turned and relieved to find it was Kallen.

"Kallen, you made it," Sayoko said relieved.

"Miss Kozuki, you're here," Jeremiah said, "Lord Lelouch would be pleased."

Kallen nodded and went to Lelouch's grave and kneeled before the tombstone.

"Hello Lelouch," Kallen said sadly, "I'm sorry I haven't come to see as often as I wanted," Kallen had tears that started to form in her eyes, "Oh Lelouch, I miss you so much."

"Kallen…" Sayoko spoke with concern with Jeremiah feeling ashamed.

"I've lost the two important men in my life," Kallen said with tears, "first my brother Naoto and now, I've lost Lelouch. I didn't get the chance to tell him how I felt."

"I'm certain that Master Lelouch knew how you felt," Sayoko said.

Kallen wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We have to go," Jeremiah said, "it's not safe for us to be here long, we're still being pursued."

Sayoko nodded, "You're right," Sayoko turned to Kallen," Kallen…"

"I know," Kallen said as she stood up and a determined expression, "Let's go."

**Next day in Raku'uta, Soul Society**

A fierce battle was going on in the forest of East Rukongai's District 8 and it was between Kusanagi and Kewell. Kusanagi swung his Zanpakuto towards Kewell and it was blocked by Kewell's arm and Kewell pushed Kusanagi back.

"So, you're an actual captain," Kewell said, "I am Kewell Soresi, what's your name Shinigami Captain?"

"I am Tetsuaki Kusanagi, Captain of 10th Division," Kusanagi said.

"Interesting, let's see what you got Captain. I hope you'll be better entertaining than some of the sorry bunch under your command!"

"Trust me; I'm not here to entertain!"

Kusanagi charged towards Kewell and a huge clash erupted.

Meanwhile on the other side away from the battle, Lelouch was sitting by a tree and had his thoughts. He put his two of his fingers just below his left eye.

"It's been a year since I lost my geass," Lelouch said to himself, "that man, Kajiro Sumeragi must have taken my geass when he stabbed me."

Lelouch recalled back in C's World when Lelouch was stabbed by Kajiro and the code on the back of his right hand glowed.

Lelouch sighed and had his thoughts, "_It won't do me much good just thinking about it, it won't get me anywhere. I will find a way._"

Soon Euphie arrived and waved at Lelouch, "Lelouch!"

Lelouch turned to see Euphie, "Oh Euphie."

Euphie smiled, "Come walk with me."

"Huh?"

"You look like you can use a change of pace."

"A change of pace, hmm."

Euphie put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder still smiling, "C'mon Lelouch."

Lelouch sighed and smiled, "Well, all right, I can never turn down a request from you" Lelouch stood up, "let's go."

Lelouch and Euphie began walking through the forest with Lelouch giving himself time to think about things as he was walking with his sister. He suddenly heard a low growl. He stopped and looked around.

Euphie stopped and look back at her brother, "Lelouch, is something wrong?"

"What was that?" Lelouch asked as he continued to look around and then narrowed his eyes and then he continued on, "no one's here…"

"Lelouch, is everything okay?" Euphie asked with concern.

Lelouch didn't hear anything afterward and figured it was nothing, Nothing Euphie, I must be hearing things."

Lelouch and Euphie continued to walk and unaware that hidden behind trees, the 10 foot Hollow lurked and had its eyes on Lelouch and Euphie.

Meanwhile, Rie stepped out of her home and felt something very sinister and she looked around.

"_Something wrong_," Rie thought, "_something feels very wrong. This feeling I'm getting, is it…?_"

Back with Lelouch and Euphie, they arrived at area with a several small houses and they were shocked and horrified at what they saw.

"What the…?" Lelouch spoke.

"How in the world…?" Euphie spoke.

The two siblings saw the place in ruin and saw blood on the ground and all over the area. The pair looked around trying to figure things out.

"What the hell happened here?" Lelouch asked.

A loud screech was heard and Lelouch was surprised.

"What was that?" Euphie asked as she and Lelouch went to see what the commotion was.

Lelouch and Euphie ran as fast as they could and when they got there they was shocked to what they was seeing as it was the 10 foot creature with dark red skin, talons, and a four sided mask with a hole in its chest. The creature turned and saw Lelouch and Euphie with the two siblings were horrified as they were seeing the creature biting down a soul that looked like a small child with blood flowing out of the small soul.

"What…what is that?" Euphie asked horrified.

"Wh-What the hell…?" Lelouch said with eyes widened and noticed took a look at the creature, "the hole in its chest, is this a Hollow?" Lelouch and saw a few dead bodies of the inhabitants of the area and looked at the Hollow.

"A Hollow, so that's what a Hollow looks like," Euphie said shaking.

The Hollow ate the small child and narrowed its eyes at Euphie and Lelouch and the two former royals was stepping away scared. Elsewhere, VV was observing and was smiling at what he was seeing.

"Yes, feel the terror Lelouch," VV said with glee, "this time, you have no tricks and no one is around to protect you this time," VV continued to smile, "so you decided to show up Luciano."

Another Arrancar showed up and it was Luciano Bradley who had fragment of his mask around his neck wearing his white garments with his Zanpakuto by sheathed on his left side.

"So, it's begun," Luciano said.

"Yes."

"Hmph, I never imagine that Zero was this boy, the former prince that the Emperor himself chucked out like trash, no less."

"Yes, but this time, he's finish."

Luciano grinned, "Yeah, him and his sister Princess Massacre."

Meanwhile, Kusanagi and Kewell were still fighting with each other clashing their Zanpakutos. Kusanagi gritted his teeth while Kewell was just grinning.

"_Something is not right_," Kusanagi thought, "_so far, he's been able to dodge and block my attacks but he hasn't been putting much effort to try and kill me._"

Kewell was still grinning and put out his left hand to unleash his red concentrated spiritual energy.

"A Cero," Kusanagi said as he dodged the Cero that Kewell shot.

The Cero blasted some of the trees destroying them and setting some of the area on fire. Kusanagi looked at the area on fire and glared at Kewell.

"Damn you…" Kusanagi cursed.

Kewell smiled and had his thoughts, "_I just need to distract him, long enough for Zero to be eliminated. It will be unfortunate to Princess Euphemia but these are VV's orders._"

Suddenly, members of the 10th Division arrive to aid their captain.

"Captain Kusanagi," one of the Shinigami called, "are you all right sir?"

"I'm fine," Kusanagi assured.

"_That's right, just try it_," Kewell said in his head, "_this is all thanks to VV and Master Arturo._"

Meanwhile, Lelouch pushed Euphie out of the way of the Hollows talon attack and they both fell on the ground and were physically hurt and they looked back.

"Dammit," Lelouch cursed and then looked at Euphie, "Euphie, are you all right?"

"Y-Yes," Euphie answered, "how about you?"

"I'm fine."

Lelouch and Euphie both got up and they looked at the Hollow as it roared and suddenly, the Hollow was struck by a red blast to the face surprised Euphie, Lelouch, and the Hollow as well. They looked and they saw a Shinigami as he put his hand down.

"A Shinigami," Euphie spoke.

The Shinigami looked at Euphie and Lelouch, "You two, hurry and run away."

The Shinigami drew his Zanpakuto and charged towards the Hollow and jumped up with the intent to slash the Hollow's mask. As the Shinigami got close, the Hollow suddenly vanished causing the Shinigami to land on his feet on the ground.

"What, I lost him?" The Shinigami said in disbelief.

The Hollow suddenly appeared behind the Shinigami and Lelouch and Euphie were shocked.

"No, look out, behind you!" Lelouch shouted.

"What?" The Shinigami spoke confused.

It was too late for the Shinigami as he was struck by Hollow's talon with his blood splattered and the Shinigami was killed.

The Hollow roared and went on the attack against Lelouch and Euphie when the Hollow was suddenly slashed on the leg. The Hollow looked at the source and Lelouch and Euphie were surprised to see Rie with a sword in her hands.

"R-Rie…" Lelouch spoke.

"She's here…" Euphie said.

The Hollow growled at Rie and Rie stood firm.

"You stay away from them Hollow," Rie said while glaring the Hollow and then looked at Lelouch and Euphie, "Euphie, Lelouch, are you kids okay?"

"Y-Yes," Euphie responded, "but Rie…"

"Listen you two, run away. You have to get away from here right now."

"Rie!" Lelouch called.

VV was observing what was happening and he was not pleased and Luciano raised his eyebrow.

"Who the hell is that woman?" Luciano asked.

"Whoever she is, she's a nuisance," VV said, "…she reminds me of Marianne."

Meanwhile Kusanagi pushed Kewell back and then he narrowed his eyes.

"Something's definitely not right," Kusanagi said, "hey, what's going with you Arrancar?"

"Oh, and just what do you mean?" Kewell asked.

"The way we've been fighting and even with my subordinates getting involved, I sense that you're holding back, like you're not even trying to defeat us. Just what are you up to?"

The members of the 10th Division were confused and they looked at Kewell as they saw him grinned and he started to chuckled.

"What's so funny you damn Arrancar?"

"Well, with what's going on right now, I suppose it's fine," Kewell said, "yes, it is as you say, I'm not really trying to defeat you."

"Hmm?"

"I'm simply buying time. We didn't want the risk of you saving two certain individuals from the Hollow we sent after them."

"What?" Kusanagi said shocked.

"This is our revenge against a certain brat because he ruined us and now he will finally pay."

Kusanagi's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, what are you—"

Kusanagi was interrupted when a strong reiatsu was released and caused some shaking and they all felt it. Members of 10th Division was looking where it was coming from.

"That would be the Hollow, you can go ahead and kill the Hollow, I'm sure it's done what we wanted it to do and we have no more use for it," Kewell said as he created a portal and ran to it closing it behind him.

"Hey!" one of the Shinigami called and was about to pursue, "we should go find him."

"Hold it!" Kusanagi spoke stopping one of his subordinates, "right now, he's actually not our problem right now."

"Captain, what are you saying?"

"He said himself, he was only meant to distract, I believe the Hollow there is after some citizens of the Rukongai. We need to go; protecting the citizens is our priority."

"Yes Captain!" the members said in unison as they as well as Kusanagi headed to their next destination.

Meanwhile Rie was pushed back and fell on the ground and the sword she was using was broken in half. Rie looked at the Hollow that knocked her down.

"Rie!" Lelouch called as he and Euphie attempted to go to her.

"Stay back!" Rie said, "I told you two to run!"

"You expect us to leave you? We can't do that!" Euphie said.

The Hollow roared and charged after Lelouch and Euphie again trying to strike them with its talons and they moved out of the way to different directions. Lelouch ran but the Hollow appeared and quickly cut of Lelouch's path and hit Lelouch with its backhand causing Lelouch to be in the air and fall on the ground feeling pain.

"No, Lelouch!" Euphie said in horror.

Rie was horrified as well and worried for Lelouch and she was trying to get up.

Lelouch was on the ground and he was unable to get up, "Damn, I can't move."

Lelouch looked as the Hollow growled at Lelouch.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and had his thoughts, "_Dammit, is this the end for me? Am I just going to die again?_"

Lelouch then thought about the times when he was alive and where he had lost his battles with Suzaku stopping him from rescuing Nunnally in Kamine Island, when he was brought to his father and had his memories altered by the use of geass, where he was captured at the Kururugi Shrine, the F.L.E.I.A. was launched in the Tokyo Settlement with Nunnally and Sayoko lost in the blast, and when he was shot and killed by the Black Knights."

Lelouch gritted his teeth in anger, "_This is retribution for my actions when I was alive, I just wanted to live peacefully and find a way to find Nunnally, but it seems that fate will not grant me such a thing…that's it, I've had it, I should have known that it was never going to be pleasant for me_," Lelouch then smiled sadly and looked at the Hollow that ready to kill him, "_it was nice while it lasted._"

Lelouch closed his eyes and was ready to accept his fate as the Hollow charged with speed. There was blood that splattered and some of it got on Lelouch. Lelouch opened his eyes and he was surprised that he wasn't hurt but was in deep shock to see what he had saw and it was Rie got in front of Lelouch and took in the attack as the talons impaled Rie. Lelouch was horrified at what he saw and Euphie was horrified as well that.

"Rie!" Lelouch spoke loudly.

Rie was in pain with the talon stabbing her and looked at Lelouch, "Lelouch, why are you giving up?"

Lelouch was shocked with the question Rie asked him.

Rie continued with blood seeping from her mouth, "You need to move forward child, please get up and run away from here. Take your sister and run."

The Hollow tossed Rie to the side and roared madly. Euphie looked at Rie and saw she was not moving and her blood was leaving her body. Lelouch tried harder to move and to get away and the Hollow was about to strike when it was suddenly its arm was cut off and screamed in pain.

"What?" Euphie said with tears in her eyes.

Lelouch and Euphie looked and they saw Kusanagi as he swung his Zanpakuto releasing some reiatsu.

"K-Kusanagi," Lelouch spoke.

Kusanagi gritting his teeth, "You damn monster."

Kusanagi charged and cut off one of the legs of the Hollow and then the other arm of the Hollow which caused the Hollow to fall on the ground and then Kusanagi jumped in the air and did a powerful vertical slash strong enough to create a shockwave on the Hollow's mask causing the Hollow to scream and then it disintegrated.

VV and Luciano were not pleased what they saw.

"Tch, that damn Kewell, he couldn't keep him occupied long enough," Luciano said.

"This is a shame," VV said, "Lelouch and Euphemia are still alive."

"Forget it, I'll go and kill them myself."

"No, we should leave."

Luciano was surprised, "Oh c'mon, killing those two would be easy and I'm sure we can take on this captain."

VV sighed, "Don't be an idiot Luciano. If we try to go up against him now, we wouldn't be able to win, it would be different if we were Vasto Lordes, but we're not and right now, going up against a Shinigami Captain is suicide…no, only our master can handle against those captain," VV glared at Lelouch and Euphie, "let's go. Our plan was a failure."

VV opened up a portal and went in and Luciano growled and went in after VV.

Meanwhile, Kusanagi went to Lelouch and Euphie and was saddened at what he saw as Lelouch was holding Rie who was dying and Euphie crying.

"Rie, please hang on," Euphie pleaded.

"I'm so glad that you two are still okay," Rie said.

"Please don't talk," Lelouch pleaded and then looked at Kusanagi, "hey; can't you do anything for her?"

Kusanagi looked away ashamed and then looked at Lelouch, "I…I can try…"

"Stop Tetsuaki," Rie said, "you know that's not true. It…it's the end for me," Rie used up her strength to hug both Lelouch and Euphie, "I thank you both for being in my life…for the first time for me in 100 years. Please, continue to look after each and please, I beg of you both, don't be so willing to die. I'm so sorry to leave you two but Euphie, Lelouch, you two must live on."

Lelouch's eyes widened and he remembered something.

**Flashback: Last year, the Ikaruga**

"Kallen, you must live on," Lelouch said as Kallen walked away from her and before Lelouch himself was killed by the Black Knights.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch was shaking as he and his sister were holding on to Rie and they saw Rie close her eyes for good. Rie Kojima, the woman that took in both siblings and cared for them like her own children had passed away from the injuries that were inflicted on her by the Hollow. Euphie began to bawl and Lelouch cursed himself as he believed that it was his own fault that Rie had died and he had wished that it would have been him. Kusanagi felt ashamed as he failed to protect not only Rie but the other citizens in Raku'uta who were killed in the Hollow attack and Tetsuaki looked up in the sky with sadness.

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**

VV, Bartley, Kewell, and Luciano were kneeling in front of an Arrancar that has long, turquoise hair and yellow eyes with the remains of his Hollow mask are on his right cheek and it's on his upper jaw, but is extended around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His Hollow hole is located below the base of his neck and he wears white clothing with a belt worn just underneath his sash and the Arrancar was Arturo Plateado.

"So you're plan was a failure," Arturo commented.

"Unfortunately," VV replied.

"We would have succeeded had Kewell had done a better job as a decoy," Luciano commented.

"You have no right to criticize me," Kewell countered, "I did my part but the way I see it, you made the wrong choice with the Hollow."

Luciano glared at Kewell, "Maybe you and I should face each other and see who's really incompetent."

"Are you sure you want to do that? You may have been one of the Knights of the Round of Britannia when you were alive but underestimating your opponents is why you were killed in battle. I guess the one who was known as the Vampire of Britannia wasn't able to live up to his reputation."

"That does it!" Luciano replied fuming.

Arturo released his reiatsu on Kewell and Luciano, making both of them feel the intense pressure.

"Stop this insufferable squabbling you fools," Arturo demanded.

"My apologies Master Arturo," Kewell said, "please forgive my insolence."

"S-Sorry, my mistake," Luciano said.

"_Fools_," VV said in his head.

Bartley was nervous and looked at the Arrancar that they decided to follow.

Arturo stopped releasing his reiatsu and turned his back, "The matter with those two you call Lelouch and Euphemia are no longer important. We continue to make my army and wipe out those pathetic Shinigami and their Seireitei."

"Understood," the four Arrancars said in unison.

Arturo had his thoughts, "_I will have my revenge…the Shinigami will perish…especially Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath of the Hollow attack and Lelouch and Euphie make a decision as they see the Seireitei from a high view.**


	10. An Important Decision

**Disclaimer: **I have no affiliation to Bleach and Code Geass.

**An Important Decision**

**First Division Barrack, Hall for the Captain Meeting**

The Captain of 10th Division, Tetsuaki Kusanagi was giving his report to the Captain-Commander and along there hearing the report was the Captain of the 3rd Division, Seiji Takemitsu, Captain of the 4th Division, Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 6th Division, Ginrei Kuchiki, Captain of the 8th Division, Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Umemiya, Captain of the 12th Division, Kirio Hikifune, and the Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake.

"And with that, that concludes my report," Kusanagi said.

"Hmm, so that what has happened," Yamamoto said.

Kusanagi nodded sadly, "Yes sir, we are still unable to know their reason or why they targeted certain individuals in the Rukongai and we have not sense their reiatsu ever since. I suspect that they went back to Hueco Mundo."

The other captains were curious of the information that was giving to them and they all discussed of what Kusanagi had heard and then soon, Yamamoto adjourned the Captains Meeting and the Captains of the Gotei 13 were exiting out of the hall. Kusanagi sighed as he walked through the hallway of the First Barrack.

"Hey Tetsuaki," Kyoraku called.

Kusanagi turned to see Kyoraku and Ukitake, "Oh Shunsui, Jushiro."

"Tetsuaki, are you all right?" Ukitake asked concerned.

"We're sorry to hear about Rie," Kyoraku said sadly, "we know you two were close."

"I am ashamed of failure…" Kusanagi said sadly.

**Raku'uta**

Lelouch sat on the porch of Rie's house and had his head down and was depressed. Euphie came out of the house and saw Lelouch and sat next to Lelouch.

"Lelouch," Euphie spoke.

Lelouch didn't answer as he was deep in thought and thought about Rie and the year he had spent with her and Euphie and how the times were pleasant and it then he thought about the moment when Rie shielded him from the attacking Hollow and when she was dying. Euphie had tears in her eyes and hugged Lelouch, surprising her brother.

Lelouch faced Euphie, "Euphie…"

"I miss her Lelouch," Euphie said, "I miss her so much."

Lelouch nodded sadly, "Yes, I miss her too. I'm so sorry Euphie."

"Why are you apologizing Lelouch?"

"It's my fault, Rie died protecting me."

"No Lelouch, it's not your fault."

"It is!" Lelouch insisted.

Euphie was surprised, "L-Lelouch…"

Lelouch was shaking, "It is my fault. Rie shouldn't have died but she did helping me. That's always been the problem with me, people dear to me dying or their lives ruined, my mother, Nunnally, CC, Shirley, you…I should have been left alone, if I had, Rie wouldn't have been killed and you and her would still be living happily."

Euphie let go of Lelouch, "Lelouch."

Lelouch turned to Euphie, "Yes?"

Euphie slapped Lelouch across the face surprising Lelouch. Lelouch held his cheek where Euphie slapped him and looked at Euphie and was surprised to her with tears ready to cry.

"Why? Why do you insist to say such horrible things about yourself?"

"Euphie…"

"Lelouch, you're the only one who thinks you're not worth a damn but you are. If I didn't think you were worth it, I wouldn't have bothered with you in the first place. Shirley is so happy when you're around, so is Urabe, and Rie, to her, you were like a son to her, you brought her happiness just like I did and I know, I know she doesn't regret what she did for you and if were to start again, she would have made the same choice."

Lelouch looked away ashamed.

Euphie continued, "By saying such things, you're disgracing Rie's memory and I won't have that!"

Lelouch's eyes widened and looked at Euphie, "Euphie, I…"

"Rie loved you as much as I do so please, stop condemning yourself so much. Rie wouldn't have bothered with you if she felt you were a bad person. Remember what she said to you and I as well, live on, she wants us to live on. So live Lelouch, if not for yourself, then live for her because if you can't do that, it'll just make her sad."

Euphie broke down and cried. Lelouch regretted the things he said and not thinking about the effect it would have on his sister and the others if he died.

"Euphie, Euphie, I'm so sorry," Lelouch said, "I wasn't thinking," Lelouch hugged Euphie, "I'm so sorry."

Euphie hugged back still crying.

**Takemitsu Manor, Seireitei**

"Rie is…dead?" Shirley asked shocked.

Seiji nodded sadly, "Unfortunately…"

Shirley was saddened, "What about Euphie and Lulu?"

"They're okay but I'm sure that they're hurt emotionally…Shirley…"

"Yes Grandfather?"

"If you want, you can go pay them a visit."

Shirley was surprised looking at her grandfather, "Grandfather, are you sure?"

Seiji nodded, "Yes, I'm sure those two would be happy to see you."

"Grandfather," Shirley nodded happily, "thank you."

Seiji nodded, "Take Kosetsu with you."

"Yes."

After a bit of time, Shirley was talking to Urabe, Senba, Asahina, and Kirihara, telling what happened and what she was going to do.

"I see," Kirihara said, "such a tragedy."

"Hollows, they really are dangerous creatures," Senba commented.

"Yeah," Urabe said.

Asahina frowned and looked down and Shirley looked at Asahina.

"Do you have something you want to say Shogo?" Shirley asked.

"…No, I don't," Asahina said.

Shirley looked at Asahina suspiciously, "I hope you're not thinking that Lulu should have died instead."

Asahina was surprised and looked at Shirley and Shirley looked at Urabe.

"Kosetsu, let's go."

Urabe nodded, "Sure thing."

Shirley and Urabe began to leave to manor and Asahina was about to leave as well.

"Shogo," Senba called, "we need to talk."

Asahina stopped and looked at Senba.

**Raku'uta**

Kusanagi was in front of Rie's house and took a deep breath. Lelouch came out of the house and saw Kusanagi.

"Oh, Captain Kusanagi," Lelouch spoke.

"Hello," Kusanagi replied.

Euphie came out of the house and saw Kusanagi, "Captain Kusanagi, how are you?"

"I'm okay, what about you two? How are you two holding up?"

Lelouch and Euphie had sad expression and Kusanagi nodded sadly.

"I see…well, that's to be expected. I owe you two an apology."

The siblings were surprised.

"An apology…for what?" Lelouch asked.

"For failing to protect Rie and you two for that matter…for failing to stop that Hollow."

Lelouch shook his head, "There's no need for that. You did everything you as a Shinigami, I'm sure of it."

"It's still a disgrace for me for not realizing their plan."

"Plan, what plan?" Euphie asked, "Whose plan?"

Kusanagi sighed sadly and later on, Kusanagi told Lelouch and Euphie about what happened yesterday when he fought Kewell and what Kewell told him. Lelouch and Euphie were shocked to hear the things that were told.

"I see," Lelouch said, "so that what happened."

"Yes, if I had realized what their plan was, Rie would still be alive."

"Kewell Soresi…I know that name," Euphie said.

"You do?"

"Yes, Lelouch…"

Lelouch frowned and had his thoughts, "_Kewell Soresi, he was a member of the Pureblood Faction with Jeremiah, if he was part of it, then he somehow learned my identity as Zero, but when and how did he become this Arrancar creature…he's probably not the only one, I wonder who the others are…_"

Kusanagi had his thoughts, "_I'm guessing that Lelouch has an idea…_"

"Lulu, Euphie!" Shirley called.

Lelouch, Euphie, and Kusanagi looked and they saw Shirley coming toward them with Urabe with her.

"Shirley," Lelouch spoke.

Shirley ran to Lelouch and hugged, "Oh Lulu, I heard what happened."

"Shirley," Euphie spoke.

Shirley went to Euphie and hugged her as well.

"Lelouch," Urabe spoke with concern, "we're sorry to hear about Rie."

Euphie nodded, "Thanks for coming you two."

"Is there anything I can do for you two?" Shirley asked.

"Just the fact that you're here is enough Shirley," Lelouch said, "thank you."

Shirley took Lelouch's hands, "Think nothing of it, I'm willing to do whatever to takes to help you two get through this, especially you Lulu."

"Shirley…thank you, I mean it," Lelouch said grateful.

Shirley noticed Kusanagi, "Oh, Captain Kusanagi."

"Hello Shirley, it's nice that you came to see them," Kusanagi said.

"Of course, they're my dear friends."

Kusanagi nodded, "It's good to have friends and loved ones close to you, especially in hard times."

"Captain Kusanagi, can I have a moment of your time?" Lelouch requested.

"Hmm?" Kusanagi replied, "Oh, sure."

Lelouch looked at Euphie, Shirley, and Urabe, "I'll be right back."

"Um, o-okay Lelouch," Euphie said.

Shirley and Urabe nodded and Lelouch went with Kusanagi to have to discuss something.

"Euphie, how's Lelouch been through all of this?" Urabe asked.

Euphie sighed sadly, "Lelouch blames himself. He believes that it's his fault that Rie died."

"But he didn't cause her death," Shirley said, "it was that Hollow that killed her," Shirley said, "I'll do whatever I can to help you two through this."

Euphie smiled and held Shirley's hand, "Shirley, thank you."

"No problem, we're friends after all."

Euphie smiled, "That we are."

Urabe smiled, "Yeah."

Meanwhile, Kusanagi and Lelouch were by themselves on a hilltop and they had a view of the Seireitei.

"So Lelouch, what can I do for you?" Kusanagi asked.

"Captain Kusanagi, yesterday, you said that you feel that I have a decent amount of spirit energy to become a Shinigami," Lelouch said.

"That's right."

"And one of the duties of a Shinigami is to defeat Hollows, right?"

"That's right."

Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, "If there's anything that I learned from the Hollow attack that killed Rie, it is that I'm weak and powerless. Frankly, I'm fed up with it, I'm sick of not really being able to do anything for the people I care about and I'm sick of losing to others. Rie wants me to live on…then I will make sure that the gift she gave will not be wasted."

Kusanagi nodded, "I believe that's a good idea and you know what, if you train hard and stay focus, there's no doubt that you'll be a strong Shinigami. Rie was once a strong Shinigami and she started from the bottom, I'm sure you'll be able to do it as well."

"I see…then first, I need to train in the place called the Shino Academy, right?"

"Yes…"

After sometime, Kusanagi decided it was time to return to the Seireitei and he looked at the sky.

"_Rie_," Kusanagi said in his head.

Euphie, Shirley, and Urabe joined Lelouch on the hilltop and looked at the Seireitei.

"The city is huge," Euphie commented, "every time I see, I'm amazed."

"Yeah, it's is big," Shirley said, "I still haven't seen all of it."

"There's something I need to tell you all," Lelouch said.

The three looked at Lelouch and they wondered.

"What is it Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"I'm going to become a Shinigami."

Euphie, Shirley, and Urabe were surprised.

"A Shinigami, Lelouch?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, from what Captain Kusanagi said, there are individuals that are after me, likely from a grudge against me and they certainly don't care who get's in their way. We don't know who they are but the Hollow attack was orchestrated by them and Rie paid for it with her life. I want to be prepared this time and not only that…I'm fed up of not being able to really do anything."

"Lulu?" Shirley spoke.

"I believed that I could win anything by coming up with the right tactics as long as the game was set in the way that I could play but I was wrong. When that Hollow attacked, I couldn't come up with any solution and I was helpless. This time, I fight, I will fight so that I will find and defeat whoever is after my life and then…just maybe, I can find the answers that I've been looking for."

"You're referring to Kajiro and your sister Nunnally?" Urabe asked.

"Yes."

"You're really going to do it?" Euphie asked.

"Yes, Euphie, I think this would be the best for me but don't worry, I'll visit you as often as I can. I believe it's my way to repay Rie for saving my life."

"I see…there's one thing you need to know."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"You will not be visiting me."

"Wh-What?" Lelouch asked shocked.

"Lelouch, I'm going with you."

Lelouch was surprised again as well as Shirley and Urabe.

"Euphie, you mean…"

"That's right; I plan to become a Shinigami as well."

"Euphie, there's no need for you to do that. I don't know how it will be and how tough it will be."

"It just adds to more reason for me to come along as well."

"Euphie—"

"Lelouch, I'm set on this," Euphie interrupted, "I'm going to become a Shinigami as well and besides, I also fed up of being helpless as well."

"Euphie…"

"Looks like I know what I'll be doing," Shirley said.

"Shirley?"

"Count me in as well; I'll become a Shinigami as well. Let's all be Shinigami as a way to open new path for ourselves."

"Shirley…"

"Ah what the hell," Urabe said, "if you all are going for it, I might as well too."

"Oh Kosetsu, you don't really have to and I'm sure I can convince my grandfather—"

"No need, I want to…besides, for me, I believe it's for the best."

"Yes, it will be like old times, but this time, we're not fighting Britannia," Lelouch commented.

"True."

Lelouch looked at Shirley and Euphie, "I see that you two have made up your minds and there's no way I can convince you otherwise, right?"

"That's right," Euphie said with a smile.

"You can try all you want Lulu and give your reasons but we're still going to do it," Shirley added. We want to fight by your side, that's all there is to it."

Urabe and Euphie nodded in agreement.

Lelouch sighed, "Fine, I give up," Lelouch then smiled, "let's do it then," Lelouch looked at the Seireitei, "let's become Shinigamis."

"Yes," Euphie said.

"Sure," Shirley said.

"Absolutely," Urabe said.

They continued to look at the Seireitei and Lelouch and Euphie thought about Rie.

"_Rie, I will be a Shinigami and be strong enough to live on_," Lelouch said in his head, "_thank you Rie, I promise to move forward and not give up. I'm very grateful to you._"

"_Rie, thank you_," Euphie said in her head, "_I promise to live on and I will watch over Lelouch. Thank you Rie for everything you've done for me. My two years with you have been one of the most pleasant times in my life._"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A year back in the Human World with Kallen facing the 98****th**** Britannian Emperor with the plan of the Ragnarok Connection.**


	11. Determination and Resolve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass and I don't own Bleach.

**Determination and Resolve**

Kallen and CC stood in front of the gate that would led them to C's World. Kallen remembered the last time she set foot in the Cave of Kamine Island and she shook her head at that memory for it was when she left Lelouch to be at the mercy of Suzaku.

"Will this really take us to C's World?" Kallen asked, "To where the Emperor is?"

"Yes," CC answered, "In current terminology, it's the collective of conscious, the collective of people's mind with memories, the sea of transmigration, the great consciousness. Some even refer to it as God."

"I see…did Lelouch know about this?"

"Yes, he had been there before. At that time, he was facing against his father…it was also the time that he promised that I would die smiling…it's too bad, of all the people that I had giving geass over the centuries, Lelouch was so close in fulfilling my wish."

Kallen gave CC a death glare.

Meanwhile outside the cave, Suzaku was steadily gaining consciousness and as he gingerly opened his eyes, he saw and was surprised to see Anya with a black marker and he quickly opened his eyes. Anya was displeased and retracted the black marker.

"You woke up too soon," Anya said with a frown.

As Suzaku got up, he felt pain on his left shoulder and his upper left chest area and he looked and saw that his left shoulder and upper left chest area was in bandages. He remembered what happened when he was fighting Bismarck. Suzaku remembered how Bismarck managed to hit him with his sword in his left area before the geass command on him went full blast on him and forced Suzaku to get up and retreat with the terrible wound and leaving a trail of blood.

Suzaku sighed, "_I guess Bismarck didn't come after me because he thought I wouldn't last with this wound, but I wonder…did Anya patch me up?_"

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked, "Somehow I don't think you came here to help out Charles."

Suzaku was surprised with what Anya was asking and in the manner of tone she was speaking.

"A-Anya," Suzaku spoke, "What are you…?"

Anya smiled, "Well for now, I'm the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally, I'm Marianne."

"Wait, what?" Suzaku replied confused.

**The Ikaruga**

Jeremiah pushed Todoh and Chiba to the floor hard and he wounded both of them. Villetta was on the ground panting and looking at Jeremiah as she was wounded as well.

"This is it for you all," Jeremiah said.

Suddenly more people arrived with guns pointing at Jeremiah and Ohgi, Xingke, Kaguya, and Diethard arrived with them along with Schneizel, Cornelia, and Kanon. Jeremiah looked and saw them and glared at them.

"Jeremiah Gottwald," Schneizel spoke with them, "there's no need for you do this. Zero is dead and you are free from his control."

"Free from his control," Jeremiah spoke, "Prince Schneizel, am I to assume that you believe that I was following Zero because of his geass."

Schneizel narrowed his eyes, "Am I wrong?"

"Yes, you are."

"But Jeremiah, do you not realize who he was?" Ohgi asked, "He—"

"He was my prince!" Jeremiah interrupted, "He was someone I chose to obey through my own free will. Ever since the murder of his mother, Lady Marianne, I swore that if I ever were to reunite with her children, that I would protect them, as a way to make up for my failure of protecting Empress Marianne."

Schneizel and Cornelia were shocked and Kanon was putting the information together.

"Wait, Jeremiah," Kaguya spoke, "just what are you…?"

"I see," Cornelia said, "you were one of the guards of the Aries Villa."

"You might think I was under the control of my lord's geass to follow him, but that was never the case. I chose to follow him based on my loyalty to his mother and you all killed him, I will not let that go unanswered."

One of Schneizel's soldiers went to Schneizel and whispered something to the second prince and Schneizel nodded.

"Hmm, Cornelia, Kanon, it's time for us to leave," Schneizel suggested.

"Huh?" Kanon replied.

"Prince Schneizel, you're leaving?" Xingke asked.

"There's a matter that I need to attend to and besides, it's impossible to conduct negotiations at this time, we'll make our escape while our soldiers and the knightmares here hold Jeremiah off."

"Schneizel…" Cornelia spoke.

"It's obvious that Jeremiah will not see reason…it seems that the Orange Incident has really taken a toll and that he's willing to try to get his revenge for Lelouch," Schneizel shook his head, "it's really sad."

"Say what you want your highness," Jeremiah said glaring at the second prince, "but do you think you can just leave?!"

Schneizel snapped his fingers and his soldiers started shooting at Jeremiah and the cyborg was being pushed back.

"Xingke," Ohgi spoke.

Xingke sighed, "We don't have a choice, we have to stop Jeremiah!"

Xingke and the other members of the Black Knights began to try to stop Jeremiah with Ohgi trying to get to Villetta.

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

CC and Kallen were walking toward the Sword of Akasha and Charles turned to see the two women.

"CC, you have finally arrived," Charles commented, "however, this woman beside you…"

"Charles," CC spoke, "this is—"

"I'm Kallen Kozuki, Zero's personal guard," Kallen interjected.

"I know who you are," Charles replied, "after all; you seemed to be a close confidant to my son, who of course was Zero."

Kallen glared at Charles, "CC told me that I would learn the truth here so I have things I want to ask you."

Charles shook his head, "I see no point of this."

"Charles, Kallen had known about Lelouch and his geass, I explained things to her since the end of the Black Rebellion," CC said.

Kallen's face went grim and Charles nodded.

"Just as I thought," Charles commented, "though I find it strange that you would tell her CC and I'm also surprised that you would bring her here."

"Since you're aware, then it saves me the trouble," Kallen said, "I'm sure if Lelouch was still alive he would ask you what he wanted to know and CC says that you would really know. Lelouch will never get the chance but for his sake, answers are needed to be revealed. So, what happened eight years ago, who was it that killed his mother, Marianne the Flash and why did you not do anything to help them? Why did you toss Lelouch and Nunnally away like they were nothing?"

Charles grinned, "You really want to know, asking for my dead son Lelouch, who made his way through his rebellion with his deceptions and lies, lying to Nunnally, to his friends, his subordinates including you for that matter."

Kallen sighed, "It's true. I can't deny it. Lelouch did lied, every step of the way and not just regarding with Nunnally and his own identities, he hid true intentions. But that's how it is, isn't it? People lie to each other for various reasons, whether it's to gain something or to protect friends and family or whichever it may suit them. Everyone uses lies on family, on friends, on society, and everyone wears a different face. But, maybe it's not so bad depending what it is of the lie? Who can really know one's true face? For example, I wore the mask of a sickly noble Britannian student even though I hated using that persona and you, even you lie and wear a mask, which I'm feeling sure about it. None could make a move now without their respective personas."

Charles turned and the setting in the parallel dimension changed to a library, "You're wrong."

This catches Kallen off guard, "Am I?"

Charles picks up a book labeled Akasha. He starts looking over the pages, "Yes, you see when we realize that lies have no meaning in the endless flow of eternity, those personas will vanish. When we understand each other, conflict will disappear."

"I bet Lelouch would say that it was all metaphysical nonsense," Kallen replied rolling her eyes, not buying the Britannian Emperor's statement.

"It will soon be a reality," Charles countered, earning the serious looks from Kallen and CC. Charles turned to face them with a smile, "You see this is my Ragnarok Connection. Soon, these masks known as deceit will be discarded by the world revealing the truth."

**Entrance of C's World, Kamine Island Cave**

Suzaku and Anya were simply standing by the entrance.

"C's World?" Suzaku asked.

"That's right, that's where Charles and CC are right now," Anya said.

"Anya, uh I mean, Lady Marianne, what are you planning to do?"

Anya smiled, "Well, wouldn't you like to know. Well, if you want, you can follow me here, after all, CC brought that Kozuki girl with her."

Suzaku was surprised, "Ko-, wait, you mean Kallen?"

"Yes, her…you and she were once close to my son and now he's dead…such a shame."

Suzaku frowned, "Are you and the emperor really going to do what you said you will do?"

"Of course and Charles is waiting for me," Anya sighed, "this would have been so much easier had CC had giving Charles her code beforehand…oh well, time for me to go."

Anya touched the entrance and Marianne's spirit was leaving Anya's body and had entered to the other side with the unconscious Anya about to fall on the ground and Suzaku catching her. Suzaku looked at the entrance and had a downcast look and he looked at Anya.

**The Ikaruga**

In one of the rooms, Todoh, Chiba, and Villetta with Ohgi with them and were getting patched up from the wounds they received from Jeremiah.

"Are you okay?" Ohgi asked concerned.

"We're fine," Chiba said.

"Nothing to worry about," Todoh said.

"Chigusa, are you okay?" Ohgi asked.

"I'm okay Kaname," Villetta responded.

Diethard came in the room along with Tamaki, Minami, Sugiyama, Rakshata, and Kaguya.

"Are you three okay?" Kaguya asked.

"We're fine Lady Kaguya," Todoh answered.

"Where's Jeremiah?" Chiba asked.

"He managed to get away," Minami said.

"We'll have to add extra security," Diethard said, "who knows when and where Jeremiah will try again."

"We'll get him next time," Tamaki declared.

"Part of it is your fault Tamaki," Sugiyama said.

"Yeah, this happened because you blabbed your mouth to Jeremiah," Minami added.

"Hey!" Tamaki spoke.

"Forget it, what's done is done," Diethard said, "and besides, we have others things we need to take care of."

"Right, so are you all finally going to tell what really happened with Master Zero?" Kaguya asked.

"Uh, right," Ohgi said, "yes, I'll explain things to you and Xingke. This won't be easy for you to hear this but it would be best if I told you."

"So, what's the truth about Master Zero?" Kaguya asked with a downcast expression, "And where is Kallen? What has happened with her?"

**C's World**

"Yoo-hoo!" Marianne called.

Kallen and CC turned to see Marianne.

"Marianne, so you finally arrived," Charles said.

"Your own form I take it," Kallen commented.

Marianne nodded with her hands on her hips, "That's right although I can only maintain this form while I'm in the system."

"CC, you said that I would know the truth but so far, I'm not getting anything here. Just what is that you're all after? I was told this would be beneficial for the people of the world, what are you really up to?"

"CC, you should not have brought her," Charles said.

"We'll, it's too late for that," CC replied.

"Charles, why don't we explain it to her, once we do, I'm sure she will understand and support what we're doing. After all, once it commences, she'll be overjoyed and be able to talk to Lelouch again."

"Wait, what?" Kallen spoke surprised, "What do you mean? I'll be able to see Lelouch again?"

Charles thought about it and then nodded, "Very well, you may have a point Marianne," Charles looked at Kallen, "Kallen Kozuki, I shall now answer your previous question."

Kallen looked at Charles with CC standing next to Kallen and Marianne standing next to Charles.

Charles began as a portrait showed Charles and VV as children, "Half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a hell on earth. Our families were just rivals competing for the throne, assassinations occurred with regularity, daily betrayals spawned by lies, killing each other off," a portrait showed depicting the body of a woman crushed by a chariot, "my own mother fell victim to it. My brother and I were sickened and angered at the world, we therefore swore an oath," Charles continued as he recalled the pact he and his brother made when they standing by a campfire outside fifty years ago, "to create a world without lies."

"Both CC and I agreed to this as well," Marianne added, "VV however…"

**Flashback: 2009 a.t.b. in Aries Villa, Pendragon**

Marianne was walking down the stairs, meeting with VV, "What did you call me for today? I've cleared everyone out of here. I even had Cornelia withdraw."

VV turned to face his brother's fifth wife, "Sorry to do this, especially without Charles around."

"Is this about the Sword of Akasha?"

"Hm? Oh no, this is only about Charles. Ever since he met you, Charles has been acting like a different man. It seems to me that you and he have come to enjoy learning more about one another. You realize that if this continues, the contract we made will never be fulfilled. I'll be left alone."

"Hm?" Marianne raised her eyebrow, getting suspicious in what VV had in mind.

"From the beginning of time, it's always been the woman whose lead the man astray," VV continued in a diabolical manner.

Marianne instantly knew what VV was planning to do and her eyes widened.

"Lady Marianne," a voice called.

Marianne turned to see two of her servants coming down stairs.

"I told you to stay out of here," Marianne berated.

The former Knight of the Round went upstairs a little. VV pulled out his sub machine gun and shot Marianne and her two servants.

VV pulled out his cell phone, "The job is done."

"…"

"Right, begin the cover up. Maybe we can make Nunnally out to be the witness. It's imperative that this looks like the work of terrorists."

The dying Marianne sees a little girl with pink hair hiding behind a pillar.

"_Anya Alstreim, the young girl who arrived a week earlier to be schooled in etiquette," Marianne recalled._

Marianne's geass activates and targets Anya via eye contact.

"_My geass power was to cross over into another person's mind."_

Shots were fired in the Aries Villa.

"_The power that had been dormant for so long activated for the first time as I was dying. I hid inside Anya to save myself from being killed by VV and then I realized, realized that when my consciousness resurfaced, I could communicate mind to mind with CC. When she discovered the truth, CC left the directorship to VV and then disappeared."_

**Unknown place**

Charles and VV were observing the geass users of the directorate.

"_I spoke with my brother about it," Charles recalled, "however…"_

"I heard," VV said, "what a tragedy, I shall miss Marianne."

Charles was fuming with anger at his elder twin brother and balled right fist with VV not even noticing.

**Flashback End**

"My brother lied to me," Charles said in anger, "after we had sworn to create a world without deceit."

"You have some nerve," Kallen said angrily, "if you were so upset with what happened then why did you send Lelouch and Nunnally away? Lelouch told me what happened when he went to you and how you sent them to Japan as hostages."

"I did it because it was necessary!"

Kallen was shocked, "Necessary?! How the hell was it necessary?! Lelouch asked you questions and you responded by saying that he and Nunnally were dead to you and how you had no use for weaklings. You said that to Lelouch who was only ten years old, you're nothing more than a cruel bastard."

"You fail to understand Kozuki," Charles counted.

"Oh really? Then why don't you explain it to me so that I do."

"Kallen," CC spoke.

Kallen turned to CC, "What?"

"Kallen, I once told Lelouch something a year ago, it's something that I believe you will understand."

"What are you talking about CC?"

"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance."

Kallen was shocked, "What?"

"I believe that you of all people can understand the meaning, especially with what Lelouch did at the Ikaruga and what he tried to do for Nunnally, and those of the Student Council."

Kallen's eyes widened as she understood what CC was saying and she remember Lelouch's final act right before he was killed by Ohgi and the others.

"Ah…" Kallen muttered in a soft tone, "…oh Lelouch…"

**Tokyo Settlement**

Nearby the crater that was caused by the F.L.E.I.A. Milly and her news team were preparing to do another news update.

"Milly," her producer called, "when the sun rises, I want to get a shot with ground zero in the background."

"Okay gotcha," Milly responded.

"Sorry about this, the relief will be here from Nigata and Nagoya by afternoon so hang tight," a female crewman said.

"I'm okay," Milly assured her.

Milly turned to look below of the crater and was surprised to her old classmate, Nina Einstein there looking over the body bags.

Nina's eyes were sagging from the lack of sleep. She has been angry with herself for not fully calculating the full destruction capability of her creation. With all the dead bodies she has seen as well as more popped up, it was something she never accounted for. This was something she didn't want. She wanted revenge against Zero for Euphemia's death and her creation was a way for to avenge her, but the result of her desire cost the lives of millions of innocent civilians. The whole ordeal was eating away her very being.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Jeremiah walked and sighed with some parts of his clothing ruined from gunshots. He had been shot at multiple times and had to escape from the Ikaruga. The former Aries Villa guardsman who was also a loyal servant of Lelouch was feeling bitter and depressed.

"My lord, forgive me," Jeremiah said with sadness, "I was not able to protect you," Jeremiah was on the ground and gritted his teeth, "Forgive me Lady Marianne, I was not able to protect your children, I've failed you again. I had the chance to make up for my failure at the Aries Villa eight years ago…but instead, I failed again…Lady Marianne, Prince Lelouch, Princess Nunnally, forgive me," Jeremiah paused and then stood up and had a determination expression, "but I promise you this, no matter happens to me and what will be the result for my actions, I, Jeremiah Gottwald, will make sure your deaths do not go unanswered, I swear on my loyalty on it."

Jeremiah steeled his resolved and began to head to a direction.

**Kamine Island Cave**

Suzaku was looking at the entrance that led to C's World and he then looked at the unconscious Anya who was resting on the ground. Suzaku sighed and looked at the entrance with determination.

"I have to go," Suzaku said to himself, "even if I am being foolish, I can't just stand around and do nothing."

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

"That's right," Charles stated, "I sent Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan to hide them from my brother's sight which is also why I secretly had Marianne's body taken away."

"As long as my body was still intact, there would be a chance that I could return to it," Marianne added.

"So that's what's been really going on?" Kallen asked.

"Exactly," Charles answered, "Anya and Nunnally became witnesses; therefore it was necessary to rewrite both their memories to protect everything."

Kallen was shocked, "Wait a minute, so that means that Nunnally's blindness was actually the result of your geass and not from the psychological trauma of the assassination?"

"Even though Nunnally was a false witness, there presented a real chance that she would be killed," Marianne answered.

"In order to prevent that, truth needed to be made that was far from proof," Charles added.

"The original plan called for only one immortal code; however as our research progressed, we concluded that we needed to have an additional code. In other words, without CC, there would only be a fifty percent chance of the plan succeeding."

"When Marianne was unable to convince CC, we were left with only one option," Charles explained, "we had to use Lelouch."

"Use Lelouch?" Kallen asked in shock, "So what was the point of all this?"

CC looked at Kallen, "Kallen…"

"These tragedies will no longer be needed once the Ragnarok Connection succeeds," Charles said.

"Masks will vanish," Marianne added with joy, "and everyone will be who they're supposed to be."

"…I see now," Kallen said, "so all the battles, the mortal struggle and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights," Kallen looked at CC, "all of this was just to lure you out of the open, right CC?"

CC nodded, "Yes Kallen. They wanted me to help them once again with their plan and I refused."

Kallen frowned, "So in the end, Lelouch was only noise from beginning when he made his debut as Zero, he was just…a ruckus in the world. He had no idea, no clue that he was just a pawn as well."

"Kallen…"

Kallen gripped her gun that she had with her and slowly raised it up with tears forming in her eyes, "Then the hell with it all."

**The Avalon**

Schneizel was staring at Lelouch's dead body. The door opened and a guard came in with Nunnally and Sayoko being brought in.

"Your highness," the guard said.

Schneizel looked to see his sister Nunnally and her Japanese maid Sayoko.

"Good, you can leave us," Schneizel said.

The guard saluted, "Yes, your highness."

The guard left and Schneizel signaled Sayoko to bring herself and Nunnally to be near Lelouch's body. Sayoko was upset to see Lelouch dead and Nunnally touched Lelouch's body and there was no doubt in her mind and tears started to form in her eyes.

"It's really him," Nunnally said sadly, "L-Lelouch…why…why Schneizel, why did you have him killed?"

Schneizel had a sad expression, "I'm truly sorry Nunnally, but I had no choice, Lelouch was Zero and he possessed the power of geass and used it to hurt many people. As much it pains me as well, he had to be stop."

Nunnally just started to cry and rested her head on Lelouch's lifeless body. Sayoko held on to Nunnally and turned to eyes to Schneizel with a glare.

Meanwhile in another room, Rolo was sitting handcuffed and had bandages for his leg and his arm where he was shot by Villetta. He was moving his arms as he had a small clip and his skillfully was picking the lock of his handcuffs while still in pain from the bullet wounds. He was able to unlock his handcuffs and he was free. Rolo felt pain from the gunshot wounds but he endured the pain as he picked and unlocked the cuffs on his ankles. Rolo gingerly stood up with the pain from his wounded leg.

"_Big brother_," Rolo said in his head, "_I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but don't worry big brother, I will avenge you_," Rolo then thought of an idea, "_The Black Knights, I know that they wouldn't do well if it was known to the world that they are the ones that killed Zero._"

Rolo then opened the door and looked around in the hall of the Avalon. He saw a soldier walking by and as the soldier got close, he used his geass and thenkilled the soldier. Rolo went through the soldier's person and grabbed things that Rolo could use and one of them was a gun. He checked the magazine and nodded and he went on his way. As he snuck through the hallway of the Avalon, he saw a door suddenly opened and went to behind a corner, Rolo saw Schneizel coming out of the room and he was surprised to see two people with him and it was Sayoko and Nunnally.

"_Sayoko…and Nunnally as well?_" Rolo spoke in his head, "_But they were caught in that blast, they were alive this whole time? What's going on?_"

"Schneizel, what are going to do with Lelouch's body?" Nunnally asked with sadness.

Schneizel sighed and looked at Nunnally, "Nunnally, I will have to tell the rest of the family about the truth about Zero and when I do…I'm sure you know how it will be taken."

Nunnally nodded sadly as she knew what her half brother was talking and Sayoko was saddened as well.

"Come, we have much to do Nunnally," Schneizel said.

"Yes brother," Nunnally replied.

Schneizel headed to a direction and Sayoko wheeled Nunnally to follow Schneizel. As they left, Rolo went to the door that Schneizel, Nunnally, and Sayoko came out of and entered the room. When he did, he saw Lelouch's body in a makeshift coffin and went to take a look.

Rolo had a sad expression, "Big brother…" Rolo decided to do something and had a determined expression, "Don't worry Lelouch, I will get revenge for you. The Black Knights will pay for killing you, so will Prince Schneizel…and Nunnally will die by my hands this time; it's obvious that she also caused you great pain and suffering."

**Sword of Akasha, C's World**

Kallen pointed her gun at Charles and had her finger on the trigger. Charles and Marianne were not pleased and CC was simply watching Kallen.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Marianne asked narrowing her eyes at Kallen.

"I won't let you," Kallen said, "I won't let you have your way."

"Is that so?" Charles replied narrowing his eyes at Kallen as well, "Do you really think you can stop us?"

They heard footsteps and they saw Suzaku approaching them.

"Suzaku," Kallen said with a glare, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Kallen," Suzaku spoke, "so you really are here."

"So you decided to come after all," Marianne commented.

"Yes, so the purpose of the Sword of Akasha is to slay God and remake a peaceful world as you said?"

"That's correct," Marianne said with a smile.

"And you need CC for the plan…well; really what you need is her code, that's the real reason for using Lelouch to get to her?"

"That's correct however I can't see any reason for you to be here Kururugi," Charles said.

Suzaku sighed, "No, I'm sure you can't. I was told that you became immortal. Tell me, from what you were saying to Kallen earlier, is this plan is so that…"

Charles had a sympathetic expression, "Yes, it is what Nunnally and Euphie both desired. They wanted a kinder and gentler world."

"I see."

"So Kozuki, why don't you put the gun," Marianne suggested, "after everything is settled, you'll be able to talk to Lelouch again."

Kallen looked down on the ground and was bitter, "I don't really understand."

"Hmm, what is it that you don't understand?" Charles asked.

"How can you stand there and say that you're doing this to benefit the world when you have ruined the lives of so many people and destroyed people's hopes and dreams when you invaded and conquered other nations. You think that it will make it okay after you sent Lelouch and Nunnally away with no explanation?"

"I just said why I did what I did to Lelouch and Nunnally," Charles said calmly.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell Lelouch. As far as he was concerned, you abandoned him and Nunnally and the only reason you let Nunnally back in the royal family was to use her against Lelouch if he regained his memories," Kallen gave Suzaku a death glare which caused the Honorary Britannian to look away from Kallen with a frown and Kallen turned to look at Lelouch and Nunnally's parents, "you may believe that what you did to Lelouch and Nunnally was for their well being and maybe it is true but you gave them no indication and no reason, you didn't really make sure that they would be safe when you waged war on Japan and for that matter," Kallen pointed her gun at Charles, "I'm going to let you have your way."

"So, you still plan to stop us?" Marianne asked with a glare, "my son died so that you can live and this how you're going to repay him?"

"Yes, I owe him that much because I believe that if Lelouch was still alive, he would be against this."

Marianne huffed, "You don't know that for sure and this is the chance to talk to Lelouch again and you want to ruin just to satisfy your own ego."

"All you have is a gun and guns won't work on me and you can't exactly stop Marianne as well so your threats means nothing to us, you will not be able to stop us," Charles said as he began to raise his hand with his code on his palm.

"That's where you're wrong, I still can," Kallen said.

There was suddenly a gunshot that echoed in C's World and Charles, Marianne, and Suzaku were surprised at what they had just witnessed and it was that Kallen had just shot CC in the head causing her to lose conscious and fall back with Kallen quickly catching her.

"Kallen?" Suzaku spoke shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Charles asked enraged.

"You shot CC?!" Marianne asked shocked.

"You can't initiate your plan without CC, right?" Kallen replied, "I'm getting out of here and taking her with me."

"Do you really think you can just escape with CC?" Marianne asked angrily, "We'll just hunt you down and take her back. We spent years getting to this point," Marianne gave a glare, "and we're not going to let a foolish little half blood bitch like you to ruin it."

Kallen had her own glare, "We'll see about that."

Kallen ran carrying CC with her and was leaving C's World.

"Stop!" Charles demanded angrily.

"Kallen!" Suzaku called.

"Kururugi…"

Suzaku turned to see Charles and Marianne glaring at him.

**Kamine Island**

Kallen got out of the cave and still running while carrying CC with her as CC's blood was dripping from her forehead. Kallen looked around and continued to run. Moments later, Suzaku came out of the cave and looked around.

"Kallen," Suzaku called and saw no sign of her, "I don't see her."

Suzaku suddenly heard a sound and saw the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. flying off and he was able to see CC being carried by Kallen's knightmare.

**In the air**

The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. was flying and held CC in its hand.

**In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.**

"I have to get away somewhere but where?" Kallen said to herself, "What can I do?"

Kallen looked on watching CC as her knightmare was still holding on to her and then she looked at her screen.

"_Lelouch, I'm doing the right thing, right?_" Kallen asked in her head, "_Please, I hope you're watching over me._"

**In the air**

Kallen continues to pilot her Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.

**The Ikaruga**

An Akatsuki knightmare frame was arriving on the Ikaruga and there was no one around. The cockpit opened and Rolo came and pushed the original pilot that he killed out on the floor and dismounted off the knightmare. Rolo checked and began to move around without being seen. He snuck within the Ikaruga and then he got to a room and went inside. Rolo looked around and saw that there was a screen with a console. He typed in some buttons and he looked at what was showing at the screen and he nodded.

"This is it," Rolo said in a low tone, "when this is shown to the rest of the world, the Black Knights will lose all credibility, they will be finished, I'm sure that even the UFN will also lose credibility. Hmm, that's the price they will have to pay for my big brother's death."

Rolo put in a disk and downloaded on the disk of what was shown to him.

**The Avalon**

Nunnally was crying and Sayoko was trying very hard to console her.

"Lady Nunnally," Sayoko said.

"How could this happen?" Nunnally asked in tears, "Lelouch, Lelouch…"

"Lady Nunnally…"

"Geass, it really is a horrible power and CC was the one that gave my brother that terrible power."

"Um, Lady Nunnally…"

Nunnally shook her head clearly upset, "If it wasn't for geass, Clovis would still be alive, Euphie would still be alive, Shirley would still be alive, and…Lelouch would still be alive."

Nunnally cried again and unknown to Nunnally and Sayoko, Cornelia was listening in.

"_Nunnally_," Cornelia said.

Meanwhile Schneizel and Kanon saw something unpleasant as they saw two of their soldiers dead and beforehand, they saw that Rolo was not in the room where he was kept.

"This Rolo boy did this," Kanon said.

"He's escaped," Schneizel said with a frown.

A soldier went and told Kanon something and Kanon nodded and had the soldier leave.

"My lord, it seems that the boy contacted a soldier of the Black Knights to pick him up saying it was for the meeting with us. That Black Knight picked up in a knightmare and went to the Ikaruga."

Schneizel sighed, "Well, this is unpleasant."

"Your decision sir?"

"Contact and alert the Black Knights immediately."

"Right away," Kanon obliged and went to do what Schneizel said to do.

Schneizel had his eyes closed, "Oh Lelouch, it seems you have such loyal pawns. I wonder where you are now. Are you in Heaven? Hell? Or maybe neither and you're just stuck somewhere in eternity."

**One year and two months later, Shino Academy in the Seireitei, Soul Society**

It had been two months since Rie was killed by the Hollow that was after Lelouch and Euphie. The two siblings had arrived at the Shino Academy where the entrance exams where taken place.

"So, this is the place," Lelouch said.

"Wow, the place is huge," Euphie commented with her hands together, "I'm impressed."

"Lulu, Euphie," Shirley called.

Lelouch and Euphie saw Shirley with Urabe with her and they were surprised to see Asahina and Senba with her.

"Hi Shirley," Euphie greeted.

"Shirley, hello," Lelouch greeted, "Urabe, good to see you."

"Yeah, you too," Urabe replied with a smile.

"So, it's you," Asahina said, "you…you were Zero, you were the one leading us."

"Asahina, Shirley and Urabe had already told me and Euphie about you and Senba," Lelouch said, "by the way, how's Lord Kirihara?"

"Oh, he's fine," Shirley said.

"Well, we should go," Euphie suggested.

"Yes," Lelouch replied.

"Hold on, I have questions for you Zero," Asahina said.

Lelouch sighed and looked at Asahina, "First off, I'm not Zero, not anymore, Zero died and second, I'm pretty sure I know what you want to ask but I see no point answering, what's done is done."

Lelouch walked away.

"Wait a minute!"

"Shogo, let it go," Urabe suggested.

"You can't be serious."

Senba put his hand on Asahina's shoulder, "C'mon Shogo, let's go."

Asahina gritted his teeth and huffed, "Fine. I'm doing this out of respect for Lord Takemitsu; he's done so much for us."

"That he has."

Euphie, Shirley, Urabe, Asahina, and Senba went to take the entrance exams. They were directed to get in lines to wait for their turns for their entrance exams. Lelouch stood in line and sighed as he waited for his turn and Euphie stood right behind him.

"_So many people_," Lelouch said in his head, "_well, that's to be expected._"

"Hmm, so many people," Euphie commented.

"Honestly, why must we wait be so long?" an impatient voice complained who was standing in front of Lelouch, "Just what are they doing, are just slacking off?"

Lelouch and Euphie were surprised as they recognized the voice.

"That voice," Euphie said, "excuse me."

"Huh?" The person turned and it was Clovis and he was surprised to who he saw, "Euphie? Lelouch?"

Euphie and Lelouch were surprised to see their half brother Clovis.

"Clovis?" Lelouch spoke.

"Clovis, it's you," Euphie said.

Clovis turned around to face his siblings, "So we meet again."

Euphie didn't know what to say and Lelouch immediately figured that Kajiro was the one that sent Clovis here and he wondered why.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The first day of the Shino Academy and Lelouch meets Naoto for the first time.**


	12. First Day of the Shino Academy

**Disclaimer: **I have no association with two series of Code Geass and Bleach, just a fan of both.

**First Day of the Shino Academy**

Lelouch and Euphie were surprised to see their half brother Clovis.

"Clovis?" Lelouch spoke.

"Clovis, it's you," Euphie said.

Clovis turned around to face his siblings, "So we meet again."

Euphie didn't know what to say and Lelouch immediately figured that Kajiro was the one that sent Clovis here and he wondered why.

"Clovis…" Euphie spoke.

Clovis smiled genuinely at Euphie, "Euphie, I'm so happy to see you again. I guess fate works in mysterious ways."

"Yes, I am as well Clovis."

Clovis looked at Lelouch with a frown, "Lelouch, sadly I can't say the same about you."

"No surprise there," Lelouch replied.

Clovis remembered when Lelouch shot him in the head even when Clovis begged him not to.

"Lelouch, I want to know, why did you kill me?"

"You want to know why?"

"Yes, why, why did you take my life? I was happy to see you again after Japan fell in the fold but you looked with me with hatred even when I told you truthfully that I had nothing to do with your mother's death."

"It was necessary."

"N-Necessary? Necessary?"

"That's right, necessary Clovis, "Lelouch paused, "How about you answer me this, why did you order the massacre in Shinjuku?"

Clovis was taken back, "What?"

"You gave the order to kill everyone in Shinjuku, why?"

"I did it because of the terrorists had a container that had poison gas and they were going to use it. I had to do what needed to be done. It was either that or risks the terrorists using the poison gas to kill a lot of people."

"I know for a fact that there was no poison gas in the container that was stolen from you."

"Excuse me?" Clovis asked surprised.

"The container didn't have poison gas, but a woman who had special powers, a woman you and your staff were experimenting on."

Clovis's raised an eyebrow, "L-Lelouch, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were afraid that if she was known, you would be disinherited, that's the reason you order for the people of Shinjuku to be executed to be sure that even if someone had seen her, they wouldn't live to tell it. Clovis, you're too ignorant of the atrocities you committed."

"Clovis, is what Lelouch saying true?" Euphie asked.

"I…I don't see how you could possibly—" Clovis tried to say.

"Hey you, move it! You're holding up the line," A Shinigami roared.

Clovis turned to see that the people ahead of him and he rushed move up to the line with Lelouch and Euphie following and the line was moving again.

"Lelouch…" Euphie said.

"Yes Euphie?" Lelouch replied.

"Did Clovis really order the massacre to keep a secret of some experiment?"

"Yes," Lelouch answered.

"And this woman…is it that CC woman, the one who had gave you your geass power?"

"Yes, I was there when Britannian soldiers were killing people left and right indiscriminately."

"I see," Euphie said with a sad expression.

Clovis was surprised and had his thought, "_So Lelouch did know? Did that woman tell him? Was she with Lelouch? Wait; was he at Shinjuku when I gave that order? But then that would mean that…_"

Meanwhile in another line, Shirley was waiting in line with Urabe, Senba, and Asahina behind her.

"Kosetsu, Ryoga, Shogo," Shirley spoke, "how are you three doing?"

"We're doing fine Shirley," Senba said.

"Yeah, we're okay," Urabe added.

"I see," Shirley said with a nervous smile, "that's better than what I'm feeling."

"Are you feeling nervous?" Asahina asked.

"Well, a little bit."

"Just relax, just keep calm and you'll do fine," Urabe said.

Shirley smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I will."

"Fate can work in such strange ways," Senba said.

"Yeah, if you were told me that I would be associating with a Britannian, say, four years ago, I would have said that you were crazy."

"Still there is something I'm concern about," Urabe said.

"Are you talking about Kajiro?"

"Yeah, he's the one that led us here in the Soul Society. He did the same with Shirley, Euphemia, as well as Lelouch who we know as Zero."

"And now he's a fugitive," Senba said.

"Makes me wonder if there are others that we may know that have died or any other Britannians."

Asahina sighed, "Well, that's a good question," Asahina had his thoughts, "_but still, Zero…can he really be trusted? No, how can he? He kept too many secrets, he refused to explain anything including that massacre he order in the Chinese Federation, and now here he is…he was killed because the others learned the truth including about his geass power. He's the reason for the Special Administrative Zone massacre. I don't understand, how can Princess Euphemia be all right with being around him, how can Urabe still see him as a leader? There are things that I just don't understand. If Lelouch was killed because of his actions then that should tell them something._"

Meanwhile in another line, Naoto nodded and went up the platform one of the three faculty members of the Shino Academy. Naoto approached to the middle of the table that between him and the three faculty members that were sitting.

"State your name and where you're from," the middle faculty member said.

"Naoto Kozuki, I'm from District 10 of West Rukongai, Takatane," Naoto answered.

The faculty member was writing it down and then got up, "All right Kozuki, follow me, I'll take you to where you'll have your examination."

"Yes," Naoto nodded as he followed the faculty member.

Behind Naoto, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata were rooting for Naoto.

Meanwhile Clovis was up on a platform and in front of the faculty member on the left.

"State your name and where you're from," the faculty member on the left side said.

Clovis smiled, "Of course, I'm Clovis la Britannia, third imperial prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."

The faculty member raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Huh?"

Lelouch and Euphie heard Clovis with Euphie had a nervous laugh and Lelouch rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Holy Britannian Empire?" the faculty member asked, "Never heard of it. Wh-What is that?"

Clovis was in disbelief, "You never heard of the Holy Britannian Empire? It's the glorious country back in the Human World where it controls 1/3 of it."

"Are you…some kind of comedian?"

"I assure you that I'm not joking," Clovis replied offended, "I am a prince and I won't tolerate such disrespect."

The faculty member shook his head and sighed, "Look, I've never heard of this Holy Britannian Empire but if you think that whatever status you had there will help you here, you're wrong."

"How dare you!"

Suddenly other faculty members and some of the Shinigami who were there as guards were watching intensely at Clovis and Clovis saw that he was being looked at.

"Clovis," Euphie called.

Clovis turned to see Euphie and he saw his sister shaking her head which caused Clovis frowned and sighed.

"Oh fine," Clovis cleared his throat, "pardon my outburst…well, I resided in the First District of South Rukongai, Omiki."

"…Um, okay, fine we can go with that," the faculty member wrote in down, "Clovis la Britannia from the First District of South Rukongai, Omiki."

Clovis was then directed to go where he would take his entrance exam while Clovis was still frowning.

Lelouch watched Clovis go for his exam and sighed, "Clovis, I just talked to him about that as well."

Euphie sighed, "I hope Clovis gets it together."

Lelouch shrugged, "Don't know."

After waiting to be brought up next for some time, Lelouch was directed to go up the platform to the faculty member that had spoke to Clovis. Lelouch looked back at Euphie as he and her both nodded and they both thought about the woman they stayed with, Rie Kojima and Lelouch turned back to his front.

"All right, name and where you're from," the faculty member said.

"…Lelouch Kojima from District 8 of East Rukongai, Raku'uta," Lelouch answered.

The faculty raised his eyebrow and looked at Lelouch surprised, "Kojima?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

The faculty member shook his head, "N-No, it's nothing."

Lelouch raised his eyebrow with suspicion.

"All right Kojima, follow me."

"Yes," Lelouch replied with nod and followed the faculty member.

Afterwards, Euphie came up next and went to another faculty member.

"State your name and where you're from," the other faculty member said.

Euphie cleared her throat, "Euphie Kojima from District 8 Raku'uta of East Rukongai."

"Hmm, okay," the faculty member wrote it down.

At the same time, Shirley came up the platform was speaking to the faculty member on the right.

"I'm Shirley Takemitsu of the Takemitsu Family of the Seireitei," Shirley said feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh, you're one of Captain Takemitsu's granddaughters," the faculty member commented as he was writing it down, "very well, follow me."

Meanwhile as Lelouch was getting ready to take his entrance exam, he was thinking of something CC once said to him.

**Flashback: Two years ago in Narita**

Lelouch who was in his Zero outfit carrying his helmet was a bit annoyed that CC was out in the open when they were near the post of the Japan Liberation Front.

"CC, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

CC turned to Lelouch, "I said that I would protect you, didn't I?"

"Aren't you over doing it?"

CC turned to her front, "I've been wondering something Lelouch. Why are you Lelouch?"

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you," Lelouch replied annoyed.

"You changed your family surname to Lamperouge but you kept Lelouch, the name that was given to you at birth. How sentimental, you can't let go of the past."

"Well CC swings to the other extreme, doesn't it? It's not a human name."

CC turned to face Lelouch, surprising Lelouch a bit.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?" CC asked.

Lelouch was a bit confused, "Hmm?"

"Snow is white because it's forgotten what color is supposed to be," CC said with a smile.

**Flashback End**

Lelouch smiled at that memory, "_Changed my surname again…what CC said maybe be true…_"

"All right, are you ready to begin?" An instructor of the Shino Academy asked.

Lelouch had a determined expression and nodded, "Yes."

Lelouch took his entrance exam while Euphie and Shirley did the same thing which went from measuring out their spirit energies into an orb to knowledge anything they knew about being a Shinigami, and if so; have a chance to demonstrate any of the four combat areas of a Shinigami. The process was long after taking the exams; faculty members were scoring their performances and calculated the scores. People were hearing the results of their entrance exams and some didn't do well and would have to try again next year while others passed with flying colors and Lelouch, Euphie, and Shirley were part of the group who passed their entrance exams.

Clovis had also passed the entrance exams which made Clovis feel so much pride. Urabe, Senba, Asahina had also passed their entrance exams and Shirley congratulated them for it as so did Lelouch and Euphie. Elsewhere, Naoto, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata learned that they also passed their entrance exams. Every single person who had passed their exams, where given their uniforms as well as instructions to come back in the Shino Academy in their uniforms the next morning as they would be directed to go where to get their informational booklets and their schedules in figuring out which classes they would be placed in. People that took the entrance exams were exiting out of the Shino Academy. As Lelouch, Shirley, and Euphie exited out of the gate, they all sighed of relief.

"I'm so happy that we passed," Shirley said.

"Yeah, me too," Euphie said

Clovis came out and had a smile on his face, "There was no doubt that I would pass," Clovis looked at his siblings, "Lelouch, Euphie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um, sure Clovis," Euphie replied.

"Lelouch…" Clovis shook his head, "hmph, never mind."

Clovis walked away and then Urabe, Asahina, and Senba joined them.

"Ready to go, Shirley?" Urabe asked.

"Oh right," Shirley replied and turned to Lelouch and Euphie with a smile, "Lulu, Euphie, see you at the entrance ceremony tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you too Shirley," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Looking forward to it," Euphie said with a smile as well.

"We'll see you all there," Lelouch said to Urabe, Senba, and Asahina.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow…Lelouch," Urabe said.

Senba nodded and Asahina just looked at Lelouch and then they left with Shirley.

"Let's go Euphie," Lelouch said.

"Right," Euphie replied.

Lelouch and Euphie headed back to District 8 of East Rukongai.

**Human World, an abandoned building in Area 11 (Japan)**

Kallen entered the abandoned building and looked around. As she walked forward, someone came out of hiding and it was Ohgi.

"Kallen," Ohgi spoke.

Kallen frowned, "Ohgi…well I'm here just as you asked.

Ohgi nodded, "Yeah, thanks for coming Kallen."

"So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you Kallen. It's been a year since we last saw each other."

"Really?" Kallen replied folding her arms.

Ohgi sighed, "Look Kallen, things have not been easy for us ever since that day."

"Which is it? When you decided to betray Zero or the fact that Rolo exposed that betrayal to the entire world? We're not any better off with Zero gone. Zero would have led us to victory, he would have led us to finally defeat Britannia and free other countries under Britannian control and what did you do?"

"Kallen, everything Schneizel said to us was true, Lelouch, his geass power, the fact that he was only using us for his own gain."

Kallen shook her head, "After a whole year, you still don't get it. Schneizel exposed Lelouch to you all to cripple the organization because he played on fear and paranoia. Lelouch never used his geass on any of us. We followed him through our own wills and if he did use his geass on us, we would have never even thought of betraying him. The Black Knights and in extension, the UFN's downfall benefited Schneizel, even more so when Schneizel became Emperor of Britannia. The people of Japan and the rest of the world have completely lost faith in us and we will never get their trust back ever again."

"This wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for Rolo," Ohgi argued.

"That may be true but it did. You and the others made the choice and we all have to live with it," Kallen sighed, "I'm going now."

Ohgi had a downcast look, "I'm sorry Kallen but I can't let you do that."

Kallen chuckled, "Let me guess, you have Britannian soldier here ready to capture me. You set this meeting to have me captured."

Ohgi was taken back and then nodded, "I'm sorry Kallen. I have a family now and I have to do what I can for them and Japan needs freedom, it's…it's all I can do."

Britannian soldiers came out of hiding and pointed their guns at Kallen with Ohgi looking away feeling ashamed.

"You're coming with us Kallen Kozuki," one of the Britannian soldiers demanded.

"Damn you Ohgi," Kallen said with a glare.

"Just don't resist Kallen, please," Ohgi pleaded, "Japan will be free if go with them quietly. You won't be executed if you go with them without resisting."

Kallen shook her head, "You betrayed Zero to free Japan but there was no freedom and even if you capture me, Schneizel will just give a reason why Japan can't be freed again."

"That's Emperor Schneizel to you," one of the Britannian soldiers said to Kallen.

"I'm done here," Kallen said.

Suddenly, a jeep plowed through the abandoned building and Jeremiah driving the vehicle and Sayoko on the passenger seat. Kallen ran and got on the jeep.

"Kallen!" Ohgi spoke.

"Ohgi, I knew that this was a set up," Kallen said.

"Kallen, don't you realize what will happen?"

"Let's go Jeremiah."

"Yes," Jeremiah replied, "We shall carry on Zero's will!"

Jeremiah drove off leaving the building and Britannian soldiers went after them.

Ohgi was shocked and couldn't believe what just happened.

"It's too bad," one of the Britannian soldiers said, "I will be sure to let His Majesty know that you fail to meet your end of the bargain."

The soldiers left to join his squad and Ohgi was shaking his head in shock.

"Dammit Kallen, don't you realize what you've done? Will I be able to protect my wife Villetta and my son Naoto?"

**Next Morning, First District of South Rukongai, Omiki**

Clovis was looking at the sky and stretched his arms and he was wearing his uniform to start his first day in the Shino Academy and Yugo was out with him.

"Well Yugo, this is it for me," Clovis said, "it has been a pleasure for me and since I'll be in the dorms from now on and reside in the Seireitei when I become a Shinigami, I'll let you have the house."

"Gee, I'm grateful," Yugo replied sarcastically.

Clovis ignored the sarcasm and just smiled, "You should be grateful," Clovis sighed, "oh, sometimes, I'm too generous."

Yugo was irritated but he was happy in getting his house back.

Clovis continued, "This is it for me, the next time you see me, I'll be a powerful Shinigami and with that, I bid you farewell."

Clovis left and headed for the Seireitei to go to the Shino Academy.

"Yeah, whatever Clovis, don't come back," Yugo said annoyed, "I hope you get eaten by a Hollow."

**District 10 of West Rukongai, Takatane**

Naoto, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata were running to get to the Shino Academy in the Seireitei and they were also in their uniforms.

"We have to hurry and get there," Naoto said.

"I'm sure we'll be there in time," Nagata said, "nothing to worry about."

"Even so, doesn't hurt to get there," Yoshida said, "besides, the faster we get there, the faster we know where we're placed."

"Exactly," Naoto agreed.

"Is it really necessary?" Inoue asked, "It's not like someone will take our spots."

"That's true," Nagata agreed, "but hey, why not, right?"

**Takemitsu Manor, Seireitei**

Shirley was in the garden of the manor in her uniform took a deep breath. Her surrogate grandfather came in the garden.

"Shirley," Seiji spoke.

Shirley turned and to see Seiji, "Grandfather."

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm fine, I'm ready."

"Good, Kosetsu, Shogo, and Ryoga are waiting."

"Right, well, I'm going Grandfather."

"Yes, make sure you're careful and just work hard."

"Yes, I will," Shirley said and left and garden with Seiji looking on.

Meanwhile Senba, Asahina, and Urabe were waiting for Shirley in front of the manor and Kirihara was with them.

"Going to the Shino Academy to become Shinigamis," Kirihara commented.

"That's right," Urabe said.

Kirihara noticed that Senba was shaking his head.

"Hmm? Senba, what's wrong?"

Asahina and Urabe were looking at Senba.

"I feel embarrassed," Senba said.

"Embarrassed, why?"

"I'm probably the oldest person to be entering the Shino Academy, surrounded by so many young people."

"Relax Senba, I'm sure no is going to care about that here," Urabe assured.

"Besides, if that was the case, they wouldn't have let take the entrance exam in the first place," Asahina said, "the only thing they care about is that if you have enough spirit energy."

"That's true so do worry about it too much," Kirihara said.

Senba sighed, "I suppose you're right…I hope."

Shirley got to the front of the manor where Asahina, Urabe, and Senba were waiting and after a few talks with Kirihara, they were all ready.

"Ready?" Urabe asked.

"Yes," Shirley responded with a nod.

They left the manor and headed for the Shino Academy.

**District 8 of East Rukongai, Raku'uta**

Lelouch and Euphie were in their academy uniforms and were praying in front of a grave and that grave belonged to Rie Kojima. After some time, they finished and looked at Rie's grave.

"Good bye for now Rie," Lelouch said.

"We'll come and visit you soon," Euphie said.

They looked up in the sky and were ready to start their day.

"Let's go Euphie," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, let's go," Euphie replied.

Lelouch and Euphie left and headed for the Shino Academy.

**Shino Academy, Seireitei**

Lelouch and Euphie had just arrived back in the Shino Academy. They looked at the building and the people that were entering in. Euphie took a deep breath and used both of her hands and slapped both of her cheeks and had his game face on.

"All right Lelouch, today is our first day," Euphie said.

"Indeed it is," Lelouch said.

"Lulu, Euphie," Shirley greeted.

"Shirley," Lelouch greeted back as he and Euphie saw her with Urabe, Senba, and Asahina.

They all talked with each other for a bit and then they went in the building and saw a huge crowd of people lining up in different lines. They looked around and a faculty member went up to them and directed them go to the lines. Clovis had arrived and was feeling very confident and he was soon directed to go to one of the lines as well. The new students were picking up their class schedules. Lelouch, Euphie, and Shirley looked at theirs and they saw they were in the same class. Urabe, Asahina, and Senba saw that they were in the same class together but not with Lelouch, Shirley, and Euphie. Clovis picked up his class schedule and saw what class he was in and then he met up with Lelouch, Euphie, and Shirley and when he was surprised to see what class they were placed him and he frowned and thought that it was unfair that he was not in the same class as them. The students also picked up another paper of where their dorms would be and who they would share with and the informational booklets of the academy and what's to be expected. The new students were heading to their respective classrooms and getting ready to start their first day.

An announcer spoke throughout the academy, "Welcome new students to the Shino Academy. You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

**Advance Class One**

Students were in coming in the class and they were taking their seats and a teacher walked in the class. The teacher was an old man who was bald and had a beard and wore glasses.

"Greeting students," the teacher started, "I am Shinnosuke Mogami and I will be your homeroom teacher. I am pleased to say that out of all scores of the entrance exams, your scores were among the highest and with that, I welcome you all in the Advance Class. Of course it means that the expectations of you all here will be higher. So with that, you all must train hard to not only serve in whichever division you may end up in your futures, but to also excel in your various pursuits."

Lelouch was sitting in the class and sitting next to him on his right was Euphie and sitting next to him on his left was Shirley and the three were listening very carefully to what their teacher was saying to him. On the other side, Naoto was listening very intently to what Mogami was saying as well and nodded.

**Class Two**

Students in Class Two were sitting in their seats and the teacher was a man who had short brown entered the classroom and the teacher began by introducing himself.

"Hello students," the teacher started, "My name is Keitaro Shimazu and I will be your homeroom teacher and I welcome all to Class Two. Now I know that some of you may feel discouraged because you didn't make it to the Advance Class. Let me just say that yes, those in the Advance Class did have much higher scores on their entrance exams however that should not discourage any of you. The fact that you all passed the entrance exams shows that you do have what it takes, acceptable spirit energies. Just remember that not being in the Advance Class does not mean you can't excel. After all, what really matters is hard work no matter where you are."

As the teacher continued on with his speech, Urabe, Senba, and Asahina were listening and nodded. On another side of the classroom, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata were listening in as all and paying close attention and on the far upper left of the class, Clovis frowned and looked at all the people in the class.

"_This is an insult_," Clovis said in his head, "_I should be in the Advance Class with Lelouch and Euphie, but instead they put me here with the rest of them_," Clovis shook his head and decided to stand up from his seat, "Excuse me."

Shimazu stopped and looked at Clovis and the rest of the class did the same.

"What is it?" Shimazu asked, "Why have you interrupted the class?"

"I'm afraid that the staff goofed on my placement here," Clovis said.

"Huh?"

Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata were irritated when they saw Clovis.

"What the hell is that damn Britannian doing here?" Yoshida asked in a low tone.

"Do you think he'll try to muscle his way through here?" Nagata asked in a low tone.

"I don't know but we won't let him have his way," Inoue said in a low tone.

Urabe, Senba, and Asahina were glaring at Clovis.

"That damn Britannian prince," Asahina said in a low tone.

"What does he think he's doing?" Urabe asked in a low tone while Senba gave a low glare to Clovis.

Clovis continued, "I should be joining my younger siblings in the Advance Class. I know I did a lot better than what the staff actually think. I'm sure the instructors overseeing the exams did not do an acceptable job if they think that I should be in this class."

The other students were whispering among themselves of what Clovis was saying and most of them thought of him as a delusional idiot and some wondered if he was just playing around and Shimazu was not impressed with Clovis.

"What's your name?" Shimazu asked.

"Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Holy Britannian Empire," Clovis answered.

"Ah yes, you, yes, I know about your scores. Clovis let me inform you that those that oversaw the entrance exams of all you freshmen were thorough and they calculated them very carefully and they never make mistakes ever and all of you went through the same process. Your scores Clovis were well but not well enough to get in the Advance Class, not even close to getting to the advance level. In fact, there actually a dozen people in this class that actually scored higher than you and I don't hear any of them complaining about it like you are right now."

"That's insulting," Clovis argued.

"No, what's insulting is you interrupting my class and making accusations that you were cheated on your placement. I had just said that you can still excel here but you want to complain insisting that you should be in the Advance Class like you're trying to blame others for where you are right now."

"I still think that the scoring system here must be must be inadequate or they made such a horrible mistake if they can't see that I'm really more skilled, I'm being underestimated."

Shimazu sighed with irritation and the rest of the class were getting annoyed as well and upset that Clovis was making such a baseless claim.

"la Britannia, if you actually think that and want to insist on your silly claim, then you can leave the Shino Academy right now."

"What?" Clovis was shocked.

Urabe, Senba, Asahina, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata were smiling and most of the other students in the class were giggling hoped that the obnoxious students would actually leave.

"Leave?" Clovis spoke.

"Yes," Shimazu said, "you want to complain about being in this class and not just being happy that you passed the entrance exam, then you can leave right now. I'm serious, in fact I'll escort you out myself…you tell me."

Clovis's eyes widened with what the Class 2 instructor was saying and he gritted his teeth.

Urabe, Senba, Asahina, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata were feeling gleeful of seeing Clovis being talked to like that.

"_You're not in Britannia anymore Clovis_," Urabe said in his head with a smile.

"_Get off your high horse, you stupid Brit_," Yoshida said in his head with a smile.

**Advance Class One**

After two hours of long orientation and studying in their class, the students of the Advance Class were free to go for the day and students were heading for their dorms. Lelouch, Euphie, and Shirley were coming out of the class as well.

"We'll be heading to our own dorms," Euphie said, "glad that I'm sharing it with Shirley."

"Yes," Shirley said with excitement, "it's going to be fun."

"We can talk all sorts of things, including…"

Euphie and Shirley looked at Lelouch with grins.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow, "Hey, why are you two looking at me like that?"

Euphie and Shirley looked at each other and then Lelouch with a smile and simultaneously said, "Oh nothing."

They giggled and started to leave.

"See you tomorrow Lulu,' Shirley said.

"Yes, see you Lelouch," Euphie said.

"H-Hey you two, what are you up to?" Lelouch asked but got no answer as the two young women left, "unbelievable…"

Lelouch shrugged and decided to just go head to his dorm.

**Shino Academy Dorms**

Lelouch got to the dorms and looked for a room. He soon found the room that read 152. Lelouch opened the door and went in the dorm and found someone in the dorm as well and it was Naoto.

"Yes?" Naoto said as he turned to see Lelouch.

""Hello," Lelouch said, "I've been assigned to this room."

"Ah, you must be my dorm mate," Naoto said with a smile, "you're Lelouch Kojima, right?"

"That's right, and you are?"

Naoto smiled, "I'm Naoto Kozuki. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're also in the Advance Class as well just like me."

"I see," Lelouch said as he and Naoto shook hands, "um, you said that you're Naoto Kozuki?"

"That's right."

"_Kozuki, Naoto Kozuki…_" Lelouch's eyes widened as he was looking at Naoto and then he thought about Kallen, "_the resemblance…he must be Kallen's brother who died fighting against Britannia. The one who led Ohgi and the others before I came along as Zero…_"

"Lelouch? Hey Lelouch!" Naoto called out.

"Oh, yes?" Lelouch responded.

"Lelouch, are you okay?"

"Um, yes, yes I'm fine," Lelouch smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you Naoto."

Naoto smiled, "Yeah, you too Lelouch. Let's get through the Advance Class together with our studies and work our way to become Shinigamis."

"Yes, absolutely."

Afterwards, Naoto and Lelouch set things up in their dorm.

"_So I've met Kallen's brother Naoto and he's my dorm mate and in the same class as I am, heh, I wonder how Kallen would react if she were to see us now_," Lelouch said in his head with a smile.

**Somewhere in the Human World**

Kajiro was facing a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with golden colored eyes and short purple hair with sleeveless and backless Onmitsukido uniform, with long black wrist guards. She also had members of Executive Militia with her.

"Hmm, to think I would be facing Yoruichi Shihoin, leader of the Onmitsukido," Kajiro commented.

"Kajiro Sumeragi, unfortunately for you, taking you back to the Soul Society alive is no longer an option," Yoruichi said as she drew her Zanpakuto with the members of the Executive Militia doing the same.

Kajiro narrowed his eyes and drew his Zanpakuto, "_Guess I won't escape from this unscathed._"

**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter: Lessons and training start for the freshmen of the Shino Academy.**


	13. The Lessons Begins

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Bleach and I have nothing to do with Code Geass.

**The Lessons Begins**

**Aries Villa**

Nunnally was out on the balcony. She was feeling depressed and angry over the things that had happened in the past year. It had been one year since she lost her brother Lelouch and out the deaths of her three siblings, Lelouch's death was the hardest for her. Nunnally had hatred for a certain someone and that someone was CC as she felt that CC cheated her brother out of a normal life when she gave him geass. Nunnally thought about one of the things that had happened in the last year.

**Flashback: One year earlier, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

It had been a week since Schneizel had ascended the throne as the 99th Emperor of Britannia after Charles zi Britannia went missing and no one knew where he was. Nunnally was being wheeled by a Britannian soldier and she was not pleased. Nunnally arrived in the throne room and there was Schneizel sitting on the throne with Kanon on his right side and Diethard on his left side.

"Schneizel," Nunnally called.

Schneizel looked and saw Nunnally, "Ah Nunnally, what brings you here?"

"Schneizel, is it true?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Is it true that you built a sky fortress and you're going to keep target on Japan using F.L.E.I.A.s? Did you really launch one of those warheads on Matsuyama?"

"Nunnally, first off, it's Area 11, not Japan and no, it's not true."

"What?"

"I won't use the F.L.E.I.A.s on Japan only but also to every nation that's fighting against us and nations that are fighting within themselves."

"But Schneizel, why? I thought you said that you would work on bringing peace to the world."

"I am Nunnally and this is the solution for everlasting peace. Nunnally, you know the chaos that happened in Area 11 ever since the Black Knights were exposed of killing Zero, killing Lelouch."

"Schneizel, it was you who convinced them to turn on Lelouch," Nunnally said upset learning what Schneizel had told her on that day.

"That's true but they knew what would happen if it was known and they were careless, although I suppose it was a surprise that it was that boy Rolo who would reveal the truth to the world."

"What about Matsuyama? I had heard none of the residents there survived. Please Schneizel, tell me it's not true," Nunnally said pleading.

"It's true Nunnally," Schneizel confessed, "I really did destroy Matsuyama with the people there."

This shocked Nunnally, "N-No, so the people there are really—"

"I had them all vanished," Schneizel said bluntly.

"Schneizel, why? How could you do that?" Nunnally asked mortified.

"It was necessary," Schneizel neutrally said, "I needed to make an example."

"But Schneizel, how could you do that? There was no need to involve civilians, innocent lives."

"Yes, I know that innocent lives were lost but something needed to be done to stop the riots and chaos and besides, I needed to test the F.L.E.I.A.'s power with the limiter removed."

"That doesn't justify what you did," Nunnally argued, "you could've…you could have just have Suzaku do something since he now controls Area 11."

"Nunnally, Suzaku wasn't in charge of Area 11 at the time and like I said before, I needed to make an example."

"Schneizel, you don't—"

"Nunnally, what do the people really wish for?" Schneizel asked, "Starvation and poverty…discrimination and corruption…war and terrorism…While hoping to rid the world of all its problems, people still hopelessly fail to get along. Thus—"

"I understand what you're saying brother," Nunnally interrupted, "but involving civilians, innocent people—"

Schneizel interrupted back, "Even the civilians that reject war rely on the police, don't they? We all know that crimes can't be stopped. That we can't reject people's desires. Thus we don't need a heart or principles. Shouldn't we realize peace with system and power?"

Nunnally shook her head as she disagreed with what Schneizel was saying.

Schneizel continued, "Nunnally, the anarchy that erupted in Area 11 which was starting to spread to other nations was started because the people learned the truth and they believed by causing disarray and mayhem that it would make their point across so if they want to respond by having a disregard for peace and order then I will have no choice but to respond with F.L.E.I.A.s"

"Schneizel, I still think what you're doing is wrong," Nunnally said with tears coming from her eyes.

Schneizel had an expression of pity, "Oh Nunnally, you have no real grasp of how the real world is really like and that is sadly why you are destined to fail in whatever you do, hopes and dreams are really nothing more but merely names of aimless fictions."

"Schneizel, that's not true and you're being cruel. You're basically saying having goals and dreams means nothing."

"Yes, I suppose I am but it is a fact and I cannot afford to be too lenient with a weak resolve. There are things that need to be done. Anyway Nunnally, I think it's time you went back to the Aries Villa."

"Wait Schneizel!"

Schneizel looked at the soldier that wheeled Nunnally in the throne room, "You."

"Yes Your Majesty," the Britannian soldier spoke.

"Escort my sister Nunnally back to the Aries Villa," Schneizel commanded.

"As you wish."

Nunnally was being escorted out of the throne room while Nunnally tried but failed to reason with Schneizel. Nunnally could hear what her brother was saying as she was being escorted out.

"Your Majesty," Kanon spoke looking at Schneizel.

"Peace is just an illusion," Schneizel said, "Fighting is part of mankind's history. To make an illusion a reality, there needs to be a little discipline."

"Are you planning to 'discipline' all of mankind?" Diethard asked intrigued with a smile, "People would respond in saying only God has that right."

Schneizel smiled, "Then I'll become God, if people want peace from me, that is."

"How wonderful," Diethard said with excitement, "I was right to go with you after all, a perfect state of nothingness, and an ever changing phantom surpassing even the chaos that was Zero!"

**Flashback End**

Nunnally was feeling low thinking about that memory, "Schneizel doesn't really have any faith in people. I was wrong all along…I've been wrong about a lot of things. Lelouch…Lelouch, I miss you so much," Nunnally began to cry, "I don't even care that you were Zero, I just wish, I wish to be with you again…I should have died with you, then I wouldn't be so alone and feel so much emotional pain."

"Nunnally?" Suzaku's voice called.

Nunnally flinched, "Suzaku, is that you?"

"Yes Nunnally," Suzaku said as he came to the balcony.

Nunnally wiped the tears from her closed eyes and frowned, "So, what does the Knight of One want with me?"

Suzaku sighed, "Nunnally, I came to visit you."

"Suzaku, you may be the Knight of One now but that doesn't mean you can you just waltz in here in my villa as you please."

"My apologies, I just wanted to see you and see how you were holding up," Suzaku paused a bit, "anyway Nunnally, I heard that you visited CC in her cell."

"So what if I did?"

"Did CC tell you anything? Like where the previous emperor would be? Or where Rolo may be or where we could find Kallen?"

"I didn't ask her anything, I just told her that she was an evil witch. She's one of the people that caused my brother's death."

"Nunnally, please don't forget about the terrible things that Lelouch has done with his geass and being the terrorist Zero."

"I know about all that but he was still my brother and I loved him and the Black Knights killed him. They took him away from me, so did Schneizel and you for that matter."

Suzaku was not surprised at what Nunnally had just said to him, "Lelouch had caused and chaos and misery. He killed Euphie for his own gain and used the Japanese for his own agenda and ruined many lives. He had to answer for what he had done. I don't expect you to forgive me Nunnally; I just did what had to be done, Lelouch made his choice and I made mine," Suzaku then had his thoughts, "_although if it hadn't been what happened at my family's old shrine, we could have worked together to end the war differently_."

"Fine, if that's all Sir Kururugi, then I demand that you leave my home at once," Nunnally demanded in an angry tone.

"…As you wish Lady Nunnally," Suzaku said, "then I'll be off to check in my territory of Area 11…Japan is in my control and I have do whatever it takes to make sure that what happened to Matsuyama doesn't happen anywhere else in Japan."

Suzaku left and Nunnally shook her head and had her hands on her face.

"_Lelouch, I wonder what you would say if you were alive to see how the world is now_," Nunnally said in her head.

**Two days later, Shino Academy, Soul Society**

In the halls of the Shino Academy, Lelouch was walking with Naoto and headed for their homeroom. They met up with Euphie and Shirley and gave their greetings and then they went to class and the students were getting seated. Euphie and Shirley smiled at Lelouch and Naoto.

**Flashback: Yesterday**

"So that guy is Kallen's brother?" Shirley asked surprised and made sure she was in a whisper tone so that no one else would hear.

"That's right," Lelouch responded.

Shirley and Euphie looked at Naoto who was sitting in his seat.

"Wow, so that Kallen's older brother," Shirley said.

"And he's your roommate" Euphie spoke.

"Yes," Lelouch replied.

Afterwards, Lelouch introduced them to Naoto and afterwards, they all had friendly conversations with each other.

**Flashback End**

The teacher, Mogami entered the class and all the students gave their full attention.

"Good morning students," Mogami greeted.

"Good morning Sensei," all the students said in unison.

"Now, let us begin today's lesson."

**Class Two**

Shimazu started his lecture by talking about the Gotei 13 and the history as well about the founder and leader of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Clovis was in his seat and he was listening on the lecture. He was still bitter about what happened two days ago and after what happened, he decided to make himself excel as Shimazu said.

"_I'll show them_," Clovis said in his head calmly, "_my goal after all is to become a powerful Shinigami. If I can take what was said face value that I'll do exactly as Shimazu said and I'll excel. I'll be the best in the this class_," Clovis grinned, "_I will be knowledgeable and strong. I won't let people think of me as a joke or someone who's just a spoiled brat,_" Clovis had his finger on his forehead, "_perhaps it was unwise of me of making a case that I should have been in the Advance Class. I just have to work hard and excel in everything and when I do…_" Clovis smiled.

Meanwhile, Urabe was observing Clovis and then looked back to Shimazu. Yoshida and Inoue looked at Clovis as well and they were surprised to see him in a pleasant mood.

"_That Clovis, he looks to be in a better mood than he was two days ago,_" Yoshida said in his head, "_although I wish he would have been kicked out, that damn murdering Britannian, why is he in the Soul Society?_"

**Advance Class One**

After two hours, class was over and students were leaving the class and heading for their Kido class. Lelouch, Euphie, and Shirley came out of the room.

"So next is Kido," Euphie said.

"That's right," Lelouch said.

"Kido, it's one of combat forms for a Shinigami, the use of magic spells," Shirley commented.

"Hey Lelouch, Shirley, Euphie," Naoto called.

Lelouch, Euphie, and Shirley stopped to see Naoto.

"Hi Naoto," Lelouch greeted.

Naoto caught up with Lelouch, Euphie, and Shirley, "So you guys ready for our next class?"

"Yeah, sure," Euphie said.

The four students continued on their conversations as they headed to their Kido class.

**Kido Class**

The students of the Advance Class were all outside sitting on the platform and around the platform were many practice dummies and the Kido instructor arrived and he had long black slick hair and his name was Satoshi Rindo.

"Now, I trust all of you looked over all the types of Kido spells of Bakudo and Hado in the materials you were giving two days ago," Rindo said.

The students all gave answers with nods that they all indeed studied the materials that contained a long list of Kido spells that were of both the Hado and Bakudo categories.

Rindo nodded, "Good, is there anyone here who would like to stand up here and perform a Kido?"

Most students were surprised and they all looked at each other and most were not confident in performing Kido. Suddenly four students raised their hands and it was Lelouch, Euphie, Shirley, and Naoto and the rest of the students were looking at them with intrigue.

Rindo saw them and nodded, "All right, we have four volunteers," Rindo looked to see who should he choose first and then he pointed at Euphie, "Let's start with you, Kojima, step forward please."

"Yes sir," Euphie said with a nod and stepped up and faced the one of the dummies.

"Kojima, Hado or Bakudo?"

"Hado, sir."

"Very well, you may begin."

"Yes," Euphie then held out her right hand and placed her left hand on her right wrist, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _**Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_"

Euphie generated a high temperature flame-like orb of crimson red energy and shot it at dummy causing it to be destroyed.

The others students clapped and were very impressed and Rindo was impressed what he saw.

"Very good," Rindo said, "an excellent use of Shakkaho and you had good control. Well done Kojima."

Euphie put her hand on her side and bowed to the instructor, "Thank you sir."

Euphie sat back down with Lelouch, Shirley, and Naoto.

"That was great Euphie," Shirley said with a smile, "way to go."

Euphie smiled, "Thank you."

"That was great Euphie," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Good job Euphie," Naoto added.

"Thanks," Euphie replied.

"All right," Rindo said and pointed at Shirley, "Takemitsu, you had your hand up as well, step forward."

"Sir," Shirley responded with a nod and stepped up to face one of the dummies.

"All right Takemitsu, Hado or Bakudo?"

"Um…I'm going to go with…Hado as well. Um, in fact, I'll be using Shakkaho as well."

Rindo nodded, "That's fine, you may proceed."

"Yes," Shirley said as she held out her right hand and placed her left hand on her right wrist, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _**Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_"

Shirley also generated a high temperature flame-like orb of crimson red energy and shot it at dummy causing it to be destroyed and Rindo nodded.

"That will do Takemitsu," Rindo said.

Shirley looked at the Kido instructor.

"All right, that was excellent as well, you also had good control. Excellent work Takemitsu."

Shirley smiled and the students clapped.

"Thank you," Shirley said as she returned her and Lelouch, Euphie, and Naoto gave her praise and Shirley was happy.

"All right, Kozuki, you're up," Rindo said.

"Sir," Naoto said as he got up and went to face one of the dummies.

"All right Kozuki, Hado or Bakudo?"

"Hado, sir," Naoto answered.

"All right, then you begin."

"Yes," Naoto said as he raised his right hand and had his palm out, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Naoto generated and built up energy of a massive concentration of energy that appears as a high level lightning, "_**Hado#63: Raikoho!**_"

Naoto released the high level lightning and it destroyed the dummy that he was targeting.

"Wow," one of the students said.

"That's amazing," another student said.

Rindo nodded as he was impressed, "Nicely done Kozuki, very impressive indeed."

"Thank you sir," Naoto said with a bow and then he went back to join with Lelouch, Shirley, and Euphie.

Lelouch had his hand on Naoto's shoulder with smile, "Way a go Naoto."

"Naoto, that was great," Euphie said with Shirley nodded with a smile.

"Thanks," Naoto said with grin.

"This has been very impressive so far. I'm seeing much promise so far, so let's see if our last volunteer can perform as well," Rindo looked at and pointed at Lelouch, "Kojima, step forward."

"Yes," Lelouch said as he got up and faced one of the dummies.

"Kojima, Hado or Bakudo?" Rindo asked.

"Hado, sir."

"All right, let's see what you can do."

Lelouch looked at the dummy in the middle and then he looked at two other on each side of the middle one and then he took a deep breath, "Okay, here we go," Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the three dummies and raised his right hand in front of his chest, "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny!"

Rindo was shocked at what was happening, "_Wait a minute, that incantation…Level 90 Kido!_"

"Hey, isn't that…?" a female student said surprised.

"No way, is he actually…" a male student said surprised.

"Lulu…?" Shirley said surprised.

"No way, I didn't think he was actually going to do it," Naoto said shocked.

"_If this goes out of his control, I'll have to remedy the situation_," Rindo said as he was preparing just in the case Lelouch couldn't control the Kido.

Lelouch continued with the incantation as a black spiritual coffin was forming around the three dummies with a purplish black energy forming causing a powerful torrent of gravity taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions, "Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! _**Hado#90: Kurohitsugi!**_"

The spears on the box pierced the box, lacerating and destroying the three dummies that were inside and the black box disintegrated. The students there were shocked and impressed with what happened and some were talking about Lelouch of how he pulled it off.

Rindo was surprised as well, "That was surprising," Rindo looked at Lelouch," Kojima."

"Sir?" Lelouch replied looking at the instructor.

"To be honest, that Kido you used didn't have the full power."

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, I figured as much as well Rindo-sensei."

"Yes, but the fact that you were able to perform it and kept control of it is impressive itself, this is the first time in all my years that I witness a freshmen casting a Level 90 Kido and there was no problem, Kojima, good job indeed and excellent work to the other three who demonstrated today."

The students clapped their hands and Lelouch went back to his spot where he was being praised for his performance.

"All right, let us continue on for the day," Rindo said as he started with his lesson to the class.

**Zanjutsu Training Hall**

The students sat in the training hall with bokkens in their hand and the Zanjutsu instructor known as Nobuyasu Honda and he was a middle aged looking man who had gray hair stood in front of the class.

"Today, we'll have sparring matches to see how skilled you are with swordsmanship," Honda said, "I'll set up the pairs."

Honda set up the pairs afterwards, he picked the first pair to start their sparring match and it was Lelouch against Naoto and the two bowed to each other and they got into their stance with their bokkens in front of them.

"Begin," Honda instructed.

Lelouch and Naoto sparred with each other in their sparring match. Naoto was overwhelming Lelouch with his strength and Lelouch had trouble finding an opening in Naoto's attacks. The only thing that Lelouch was able to do was to dodge and block Naoto's aggressive attacks. Naoto went to Lelouch's left side and attempted to strike but Lelouch quickly blocked the attack and was able to push Naoto back and Lelouch attempted to counter by striking Naoto by lunging to hit Naoto's chest with the tip of his bokken but Naoto was able to counter by lunging his bokken, striking Lelouch's chest area and sent Lelouch flying a bit and making him fall on the floor.

"Match, Kozuki!" Honda declared.

Naoto sighed with relief and then went to check on Lelouch, "Lelouch, are you okay?"

"Uhh, y-yeah, I'm fine," Lelouch replied though he did felt a bit dizzy.

Lelouch, are you okay?" Euphie asked with concern as she rushed to be by her brother's side with Shirley doing the same things.

"Lulu?" Shirley spoke with concern.

"Naoto, that was too much," Euphie said upset with Naoto.

Naoto was surprised at how Euphie reacted at him and Shirley was surprised as well.

"Euphie…" Shirley spoke.

"Euphie, I'm fine," Lelouch said, "there's no need to be upset."

"But Lelouch—"

Lelouch stood up and smiled at Naoto and gave a bow," Thanks for the match, Naoto."

Naoto nodded and smiled, "Yeah, sure, you two."

Honda cleared his throat, "If you're done, move along, I would like to continue on with other students."

Honda showed his expression that he was losing patience and the four students went back sitting down on their spots and Honda continued by having the next pair come up to have their sparring matches. Later on, after going through all the sparring matches and continuing with the lectures, Honda ended the Zanjutsu class and students were leaving the training hall.

**Shino Academy Courtyard**

Lelouch laid on the grass and felt relaxed as he looked up at the sky.

"So there you are," Shirley said as she appeared next to Lelouch smiling.

"Oh Shirley," Lelouch replied back.

"I see that you're taking it easy right now, this reminds me of the time at Ashford Academy."

Lelouch smiled, "Yeah, it does."

"Lulu, would it be okay if I join you?"

"Hmm, yeah, sure, go ahead."

"Great," Shirley said happily as she lay on the grass right next to Lelouch and she giggled, "This is nice, relaxing outside like this," Shirley looked at Lelouch, "next to you."

Lelouch looked at Shirley and smiled, "Yeah."

"Oh Lulu, how are you feeling? Are okay from your sparring match?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lelouch said looking right hand, "I have to say Naoto really let me have it. His strength is amazing. It seems that I still have a long way to go."

Shirley giggled, "You're taking your lessons and training very seriously. Back in Ashford, you didn't care much for physical activity, as you didn't care much of attended and paying attention in class and yet you still had high grades."

Lelouch smiled, "Hmm, yeah, I don't deny it."

Shirley looked at the sky, "Lulu, do you think Milly, Rivalz, and the others are okay? I wonder how they are doing."

Lelouch looked at the sky, "I'm sure they're fine Shirley. I really do believe that."

"I wonder if they're taking it hard that you died as well."

Lelouch didn't say anything.

"I'm sure they are, we were all friends after all," Shirley said and then she wrapped Lelouch's arm.

"Shirley?"

"Even with the way things went and where we are now, I'm happy, I'm happy to be with you right now Lulu."

"Shirley…"

Shirley closed her eyes and blushed and Lelouch just let her be for now.

**Shino Academy Library**

Naoto was sitting on a table reading a book and he had two other books by his side and he was flipping through the pages.

"Naoto," Euphie spoke as she appeared before Naoto.

Naoto looked up and saw the pink haired sister of Lelouch, "Oh Euphie."

"I see you're reading…do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Euphie looked ashamed as she had her hands together, "Naoto, about what happened in Zanjutsu class, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt my brother. I'm embarrassed that I even acted like that."

Naoto smiled, "Oh that, don't worry about that Euphie," Naoto had a serious expression, "Wait, Lelouch didn't ask you or tell to see me and apologize, did he?"

"No, he doesn't even know."

Naoto smiled again, "Okay, like I said it's no big deal and I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had a younger sister and I was always worried about her and her safety. If it was someone else and my sister in our place in our last class, honestly, I would have reacted the same way."

"Really?"

Naoto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I was…very protective of my sister. So really Euphie, the way you reacted shows that you very much care for your brother and don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Still, I'm sorry about the way I reacted. The training here will just be tough and I don't want react like that anymore."

"Well, I accept your apology so let's forget about it, okay?"

Euphie smiled and nodded, "Okay, thanks."

"No problem," Naoto said as he nodded.

Euphie had her thoughts, "_His sister…that Kallen person that Lelouch mentioned…_" Euphie frowned and looked at her left, "_the one called me a puppet back on Kamine Island._"

"Euphie?"

"Huh?" Euphie looked at Naoto.

"Are you okay? You seemed upset about something."

"Oh, u-um, it's nothing really."

Naoto raised his eyebrow in confusion.

**Hoho Class**

Out of the field, the class was watching as Euphie was standing on one spot and on the other side of the field, there was a spot that was marked to be stood on. Euphie concentrated and then she used Shunpo and was able to appear on exactly on the spot that was marked. The instructor was a woman with short brown hair and she nodded with a smile at Euphie's performance.

"Excellent Kojima," the instructor said.

"Yes," Euphie said as she bowed and went back in line.

"All right, next."

**Hakuda Class**

In the training hall for the Hakuda class, a female student was pushed back and fell on the ground. Shirley had her left palm out as she was the one who pushed her opponent.

Shirley sighed and went and offered her hand, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks," the female student said as she took Shirley's hand and got up.

While that was happening, Naoto was had just struck his opponent down with a chop to the chest causing his male opponent to fall on the floor.

"Damn," the male student said upset that he fell.

Naoto simply smiled.

Meanwhile Lelouch was doing what he could dodge as his own opponent was trying to hit Lelouch with strikes using his palms.

**Shino Academy Courtyard**

"Is that true?" Yoshida asked as he as well as Inoue was sitting on the grass next to Asahina.

"Yeah, it's true. I know it to be true because Urabe and of course Shirley told me as and Senba," Asahina said.

"We knew that Zero wasn't Japanese but who would have thought that he was actually Britannian," Inoue said.

"And not just any Britannian," Yoshida said, "a former Britannian prince."

"And there is the matter of the geass power that Urabe mentioned," Asahina added.

Yoshida balled his fist and Inoue frowned.

"How could this be…?" Inoue said.

"So in the end, Ohgi and the other killed Zero because of his geass power and what he did," Yoshida said.

"Yeah, although Urabe and Lord Kirihara insisted that they made a mistake but…" Asahina said.

Yoshida stood up suddenly.

"Toru?" Inoue spoke.

"I want to hear it from his mouth, from Zero, from Lelouch's mouth about what we just heard."

Inoue nodded as she stood up as well, "I agree. I believe that Zero has things he needs to answer for."

Asahina stood up as well, "It won't be easy. Zero refused to answer anything I asked and he may continue not being willing to really say anything about it."

Yoshida cracked his fists, "If that's the case, we'll just beat it out of him. After all, Inoue and I died fighting and he left us during for that battle for nothing."

"He was trying to save his sister," Asahina reminded.

"And yet, he failed at that and not only that, he was the one that really caused that massacre at the SAZ and he let his sister take all the blame for it."

Asahina nodded, "Let's go, we need to settle this once and for all."

"…Yes, I think we do. One way or the other, Zero will talk to us," Inoue said.

Asahina, Yoshida, and Inoue left to find Lelouch unknown to them that Clovis was listening on their conversation.

"So that's what's been going on," Clovis said in a low tone and had his hand on his chin and pondered, "Hmm…did Lelouch kill me just make his declaration against our family, against Britannia?"

Clovis looked at the sky and had a determined expression.

**Human World, cemetery somewhere in the Chinese Federation**

Tianzi, Kaguya, Hong Gu, Xianglin, and Rakshata were standing and giving prayers in front of a grave and there who laid was Xingke. They finish their prayers and looked at Xingke's grave.

"Xingke," Tianzi spoke with sadness.

"It's been five months since Xingke passed away," Hong Gu said.

"Yes," Xianglin said with sadness, "he lost his fight with his illness."

"If we had known about his illness, we could have helped him," Rakshata said.

"He had already seen the doctors; there was no way to cure his body."

"But even so, why did he hide it?" Hong Gu asked and looked at Xianglin, "Why did you keep quiet about it?"

"I promised him that I would and he didn't want people to be worried and get distracted. That's how he was," Xianglin said and tears were forming in her eyes.

Kaguya looked at Xingke's grave and turned her attention to everyone else, "We need to go. We have to meet with Kallen, Sayoko, and Jeremiah."

"You're right," Xianglin said as she wiped the tears from her face.

Kaguya turned to Tianzi, "Jiang, we have to go."

Tianzi nodded sadly at Kaguya, "I know," she then turned to Xingke's tombstone, "Xingke, we're going to go now. We'll try to visit you again soon, okay?"

Tianzi, Kaguya, Xianglin, Hong Gu, and Rakshata left the cemetery and went to where they would rendezvous with Kallen.

**Old Kururugi Shrine**

Todoh and Chiba had set foot in the place that had been abandoned for years.

"I haven't been here since Japan fell into Britannian hands," Todoh said.

"Yes," Chiba said.

Todoh stepped forward and looked around the place with Chiba doing the same things.

"Todoh, there's something I want ask you," Chiba said.

Todoh turned to Chiba, "What is it?"

"Well—"

"Todoh," Suzaku's voice spoke.

Todoh and Chiba were surprised and they turned and saw Suzaku. Todoh and Chiba glared that young man.

"Kururugi the Traitor," Chiba said with venom.

"What are doing here Suzaku?" Todoh asked.

"I control Japan now Todoh-sensei, I have every right to go and this is my family's old shrine here and besides, I should be asking you. Why are the two of you here?"

Todoh narrowed his eyes at Suzaku

**The next morning, Shino Academy, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Students were running to get to a certain place. Lelouch looked around and wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked to himself.

"C'mon, he's going to be here soon," one of the students said to another student.

"Yeah, I know," the other student replied as they both rushed to get somewhere.

Lelouch was curious and decided to go where people were heading. Lelouch soon got to where the students were all gathering and there were two lines made from the entrance. Lelouch saw Naoto and went to him.

"Naoto," Lelouch spoke.

Naoto turned to saw Lelouch, "Oh hey, Lelouch."

"Naoto, what's going here?"

"Huh, you mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh, well, they say that one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 is coming to inspect the class."

"A Captain?"

"Yeah."

Lelouch stood next to Naoto to see and shortly after, a Captain of the Gotei 13 was arriving from the entrance along with someone who was his lieutenant. The captain was an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He wore a standard Shihakusho with a short sleeved haori with kanji character on the back reading six and over it and across his neck wore a white scarf and he also wore fingerless black tekkou that covers the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers. His lieutenant was a young man of average height. He had shoulder length black hair, bluish purple eyes, and thin eyebrows. His hair was neatly combed and his bangs pushed from his face. He also wore a hairpiece on the left side of his head.

"Wow, so it's him," Naoto said amazed.

"Hmm, who is he?" Lelouch asked.

"That's Captain Ginrei Kuchiki of 6th Division and behind him is his son as well as his lieutenant, Sojun Kuchiki."

"Wait, Kuchiki?" Lelouch asked a bit surprised.

Naoto turned to Lelouch, "Yeah, you remember hearing about the Kuchiki Clan, right?"

"One of the Four Great Noble Families of the Soul Society."

"Yeah," Naoto turned his attention back to Captain Kuchiki, "and Captain Kuchiki is the 27th Head of the Kuchiki Family. They have a very long history."

"I see," Lelouch said looking at 6th Division Captain, "his reiatsu is so strong, stronger than what I've felt so far."

"Yeah, it is," Naoto said.

Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Kuchiki continue to walk by as students were in awe to see them.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch gets confronted and later on there is a Field Training for the Advance Class.**


End file.
